Moonlight (Klayley Fanfiction)
by delenaklayley
Summary: Hayley Marshall was a loner wolf, until she found out she¡s pregnant of Klaus. Now she's living in New Orleans, surrended by vampires and in constant danger.
1. Prologue

Hayley Marshall was her entire life a loner werewolf. With no family, no home. Passing pack by pack, never staying in the same place enough time to really know anyone. All she ever wanted was to met her real family, hoping they could finally accept her like her adoptive parents couldn't. Her life changed when she arrived to Mystic Falls, it was a small and apparently quiet town, she knew about a new kind of creatures; hybrids. Half werewolves, half vampires. Created and sired to the Original Hybrid; Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid and probably the fearest mystical creature alive. People probably would descrive him as a careless, a heartless, a serial killer, a monster, a beast even an abomination. But the only thing he ever wanted was a family, someone who could love him unconditionality. His own father, or the men who raised him at least, haunted him for a thousand years, forcing him to live in constant fear. Killing everybody he ever cared about, since one day he stopped to care.

Their lives change the day they meet each other, Klaus finally broke his curse and he had what he thoguht he wanted, an army of hybrid loyals to him. Hayley arrived to town with a mission, kill those hybrids. All she wants is information about her family, and to get that, the hybrids have to die.

She completes her mission, but the information that was given to her was useless, Katherine finds her and offers her a new deal. But, Katherine isn't someone you should trust, when Katherine sends one of her minions to kill Hayley, she makes a deal with Klaus. Klaus saves her from Katherine's minion in exchange for information about Katherine. At the end of the night, they sleep togheter.

They met again in New Orleans, Hayley's pregnant of Klaus. And the witches want a deal, they can protect or kill Hayley, all is on Klaus. He runs away the moment he finds out, leaving Hayley behind. Elijah saves Hayley's life, and convinces Klaus to save her and his child.

Now both are stucked in New Orleans, and connected for a life. Always and Forever.


	2. Welcome to New Orleans

**Hayley's POV**

I arrived to the Mikaelson's household. Elijah conviced the witches to let me live with them, I'm nor really sure if I like the idea of live with Klaus. Elijah opened the door and we walked inside, the truth it's that this house is awsome! He showed me my room, I love it! It's huger than any of my other houses (I mean the whole house), well, most of them were RV, so that's not a big deal after all. There's a queen-size bed against the far wall and next to it two bedside tables. The walls are cream, just like the wood floor. All the furnitre is made of wood too, but white.

There's a big carpet in the middle, cream too. There's three doors, I know one connects my room to the corridor, I walk to one of them and I open it, a bit scared. I walk inside and I smile to myself; it's a wardrobe, and it's enormous too. I turn myself to waitch it all, it's totally empty. I go back to my room to check out the other door, I open the door slowsly and I look inside, sighing in relief, my own bathroom! Maybe live here isn't so bad.

It's just like the Universe heard my words and wanted to prove me wrong. I heard crashed downstairs and yells "Where is she?" Klaus was yelling, should I go? I walked to the stairs, but I didn't go to the living room. I sat down and I saw Elijah trying to contain a drunk Klaus. He noticed of me and calmed down instantly, I gulped, what's wrong with me? I've never been scared of him before, and I'm not going to be scared now. I stood up and walked downstairs, direct to him. Elijah toke Klaus' arm, trying to push him away from me.

But Klaus was stronger than his big brother, so he didn't move. He was just staring at my belly and I instinctively put a hand over it, trying to protect it someway. Klaus put his hand near to my belly and looked at me, like asking for permission to touch me, I nodded and he put his hand over mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back, looking at me at the eyes, there's something in his light blue eyes that are mesmerizing.

We spent a few seconds this way, I couldn't help look to his lips, he noticed and smirked, I toke a step back and licked my lips nervously "I should..." I said pounting the stairs and I ran throw them, I walked as fast as I can to my bedroom and I closed the door behind me. What the hell was that? Did I stare to his lips? I walked to the bathroom and got a shower, I really needed this. I walked back to my bedroom just to find Klaus sat on the bed, I ran back to the bathroom and toke a towl, I could hear his laugh from here "Damn it Klaus! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him peering from the bathroom's door.

"I don't know why are you ashamed, little wolf. There's nothing I've never seen before." he said and that just ashamed me even more, if that's even possible "What do you want, Klaus?" I asked him changing the subject "I wanted to show you something." he said and I snuffed "Right now?" I asked and he nodded "Fine.." I said walking to the bedroom with the towl around my body.

He stared at me, shamelessly. I rolled my eyes "I hope that 'thing' you want to show me, isn't what I'm thinking right now." I said and he laughed, he moved his hand to the door indicating me to leave the bedroom, I walked to the corridor and he walked behind me, while we were walking he caressed my birthmark softly, just like the day we slept togheter.

Just his touch, was enough to send small shockwaves into my system. But that reminded me something I wanted to ask him, I turned back but he continued walking and I almost fell, but he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, saving me of a pathetic fall and dragging me closer to him. We were really close now, and his scent was driving me crazy. Damn werewolf senses!

I licked my lips nervously before toke a step back "Thanks." I whispered looking to the ground "Hmm...I wanted to ask you something.." I whispered looking at him "What about my family?" I finally asked "What do you mean?" he asked me confused "I came to New Orleans to find my family. And...this child isn't going to change my plans." I said expecting for his reaction, he looked at me angry like I've never saw him before.

He toke my wrists, forcing me to be close to him. "I won't let you do anything that could put youself or _my_ child in danger." he said angry and almost yelling at me "_Our_ child" I corrected him angry "And you don't have right to tell me what I can and what I can't do!" I yelled at him. Yes, I'm carrying _our_ child, but that doesn't mean I'll accept orders from no one, especially him!

He looks like he forgot about it, but I'm not alive thanks to him...his words still in my head _Kill her, and the baby. _I don't owe him nothing! "Of course I do!" he yelled at me "You said it, our child, yours and mine. That means you're carrying a part of me. And that little part gives me the right to keep you safe as I see fit!" he yelled again.

Elijah came upstairs, probably he heard all the shouting "Everything's fine?" he asked looking at me "Yes." Klaus growled, But Elijah ignored him "Yes, don't worry." I smiled to Elijah and he went downstairs not really convinced.

"You won't leave this house alone, little wolf. Are we clear?" he said calmed and I nodded. In the moment he leaves this house I'll do the same for my own, now, I just nodded to make him shut up. He smiled at me, and the anger left his eyes. He finally let me go and I toke a few steps away from him. He continued walking and I followed him to a small room.

There's paintings everywhere, I guess it's his art studio "Why you brought me here?" I asked him and he walked to a table, there's a lot of paintings above but one catched my attention, the one I said I liked the night we slept togheter. "If you still liking it, it's yours." he said and I smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked him surprised, he's being...nice. That's weird. "Really." he affirmed, I didn't even notice I still wearing just a towl "I should...get dressed." I said leaving the room, I walked to my bedroom. And I get dressed with the same clothes I was using before, I don't gave anything else. I went downstairs to the living room, Klaus was sat in a white armchair with a red cushion next to the fireplace, reading a book.

I heard a car parking and I looked through one of the windows, a black-haired girl got off of the red car, and closed the car door angrily. Klaus come to my side and growled when he saw the girl, I recognized her too; Katherine Pierce. Klaus left the house really angry and I followed him.

"Someone has a dead wish." he said walking to her "Calm down, Klaus." she said and he looked at her suprised "You need me." she said like it was obvious, we don't owe her nothing. She tried to kill me! And now she dares to come her, wanting god knows what! "And why I need you?" he asked, I couldn't agree more. Why shouldn't Klaus kill her right now?

"Fatherhood made you dumb or what?" she said and I looked at her shocked, she knows about me? How? She just arrived! "What do you need to create hybrids? First ingredient; werewolves. And I heard there's a pack near..." she said looking at me and I glanced at her. That pack is probably my family. "Second ingredient; your blood, well, that's easy to get." she said.

Klaus looked at her confused "Third ingredient; doppelganger blood, and guess who's a doppelganger, human and now with the cure out of her system." she said evily smiling, I looked at Klaus scared about the 'first ingredient'. "If you turn my family into hybrids, I'll never forgive you." I said taking a few steps away from him, and he turned to look at me.

"Promise me, give me your word that you'll not turn them." I said standing up, I mean it, I'll never forgive him if he turns my family into hybrids. _Never_. "I can't promise you that." he said and I felt tears in my cheeks, the day is getting better by the second.

First of all, I spend almost all day stucked in a bayou, second, I find out that I'm pregnant of Klaus, third, he tells the witches to kill me and I really think I'm going to die, fourth, I probably have to give up on find my family, fifth, the woman who tried to kill me shows up, sixth, if I ever find my family the father or my child will turn them into abominations. Great!

This is the worst day of my entire life, and I really had bad days. I ran back to the house, I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I don't know what I even care about what's going on, I'll be dead in 9 months anyway, or turned into a hybrid, my will will be gone. _If I ever turn into a hybrid, even if he forces me to drink blood. I'll kill myself, no matters what I think or feel in that moment. _I promised to myself, I lay down on the bed, still crying.

He's a monster, and he always will. Doesn't matter how nice was before or how kissable his lips were...focus Hayley, _you hate him_. I reminded myself. Why I even think that? This pregnant stuff, sucks. What I'm going to do? Even if he shows me mercy and lets me live as a werewolf, how could I raise my child with someone like him as father? I touched my belly softly.

"I won't let nobody hurt you, never." I said to my baby, I'm pretty sure it can't listen to me, but I mean it. I won't let nobody hurt it, ever, even if that person is Klaus. I'm sure Klaus wouldn't hurt his own child, not physically at least. But I really doubt if he can be a good father, I even doubt if I can be a good mother too.

What can I do? I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. The last person I want to see was there, next to me. "Klaus" I whispered, I looked at him with all the hate I can show. I don't want him near to me. "Get out." I almost growled "No" he said. No? It's _my_ bedroom. Mine. If I say, get out, I mean, get the hell out.

"I said get out." I said sitting in the bed and he sat next to me, I stood up and walked to the door "Then I'm leaving!" I yelled without even look at him, he took my arm and forced me to sit next to him "Let me go!" I shouted trying to hit him and escape, but he was stronger.

"Klaus...please." I begged him and looked at him at the eyes, his face was emotionless. "Just listen to me." he said and I stopped fighting, finally he let me go. "Talk." I said looking to the ground, I don't really want to listen to him, I don't want to look at him even. All I want of him is to leave. "I'll turn you family into hybrids-" he said but I cut him off "Go to the hell." I said leaving the room, without leaving him a chance to stop me.

I had enough, why he has to torture me like this? I already know he was going to turn my family in his little bitches. Why he has to repeat it over and over? I hate him, I hate him with all my heart. I hate his perfect light blue eyes and the way he looks me softly, I hate the effect that is touch has on me and...What's wrong with me? How can I be thinking this way of someone who wants to kill my family and probably me?

He followed me "Hayley!" he shouted, I turn myself to look at him "What do you want to tell me, eh? That you're going to make my life a living hell, kill my family and kill me the day this baby is born? I already knew that!" I shouted and I ran downstairs, Katherine was on the living room and she followed me when I ran to the front door, just like Klaus.

"Don't dare to walk away from me!" he shouted but I ignored him, "Leave me alone!" I yelled, now walking in the night. I can't think clearly, my head is mixed in good thoughts about Klaus, my desire to hate him and all the questions about what's going to happen next. Klaus used his vampire speed and in a second he was in front of me.

"I will turn your family into hybrids." he repeated and I felt more tears down my cheeks and I have a lump in my throat. "If I have to do it to keep you safe, only if I have to." he said and I looked at him. His every were so softly looking at mines, he caressed kindly my right cheek, wiping the tears, I could feel my heart pumping so fast that I'm surprised he can't hear it.

"If you both are going to have a make out sesion, just tell me and I can leave." Katherine said, we both looked at her. I totally forgot she followed me too. "We aren't going to do anything!" I shouted fighting a blush. "Yeah...sure." she said laughing coming back to the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first chapter of Moonlight, as I promised there's more Klayley. I hope you like it, just comment if you have any idea to the stoyline or you want to request some scene in special. I really appreciate the comments!


	3. She Perhaps Means Something

**Katherine's POV**

I walked into the house leaving Hayley and Klaus alone, I've been here less than an hour and I don't really know what's going on between those two. Klaus showing mercy, refusing to have his 'precious' hybrids. There's just one word to descrive it; Rare. I stood up in front of the kitchen door. I toke a deep breath, I don't know if him ready to this.

_"I've spend the last 500 years running from your big brother."_

I don't want to run anymore, I want freedom. I want to have the life that I hadn't. This isn't only about Elijah, it's about everything. This 500 years I've running, always scared thet he could catch me.

_"I never had a graduation, a prom or, you know, a life."_

I've been alive, somehow, I always found a way to escape. But I'm sure that I died 500 years ago, after that, Katerina Petrova was dead. And Katherine Pierce was born, a woman heartless, smart, emotionless. She always finds a way to survive because she never cares about what she has to do to do it.

_"__Please I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm a survivor."_

But sometimes, I miss Katerina. The truth about Katherine, about me it's that she was alone. I don't want to be alone anymore.

_"I'm Nadia Petrova, you're my mother."_

After 500 years I found my daughter. My sweet little girl, she was taken away from me and I never had the chance to hold her. I thought I couldn't see her again, and she show up, she was there and I just ran away, direct to my worst enemy.

_I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape, time._

I'm dying, I don't want my daughter to watch me die. I guess a part of me was hoping that Klaus would kill me in the same moment I showed up. I don't want this slow dead, it's a torture. But that gives me time, I thought about people I still care about and people still care about me. And just one name it's in both lists; Elijah.

_"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't- I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."_

I meant it, I barely can remember how I used to be. Innocent, it's the first word that cames to me mind. I believed in forgivness, kindless...love. I don't want to die like this, I want to die like Katerina Petrova. And Elijah's the one who can bring her back.

I opened the door and I stared at him, frozen. "Katerina." he whispered shocked. I have a lump in my throat, I don't think I'm able to say a word without cry right now. "You shouldn't be here." he said standing up and I just nodded, I don't know what else can I do. "Klaus...he..he'll kill you." he said walking to me and I hugged him, letting the tears fall down throw my cheeks.

"It's okay." I said with a broken voice. He pulled me away a bit and looked at me into the eyes "What..what are you doing here?" he asked, concern in his voice. Should I tell him I'm dying? No, I don't want to. I don't want to look at him worried every single day until I die. "I'm human." I whispered, he left before all of this. I wish I could come here with him, but I would be dead right now. Well...what's the difference?

"He'll kill you if he finds out you're here." he whispered pulling his forehead against mine, I closed my eyes, it feels so right to have him near, so safe. "He already knows." I whispered, I opened my eyes to see his reaction. He looked at me with wide eyes "How did you convince him to let you live?" he asked me and I smiled "Hybrids, he needs me _alive_ to create them."

Keyword; alive. He nodded silenty "I found my daughter." I whispered and this time he pulled me away shoked "Your daughter?" he asked me confused, remember the moment when she told me who she was it's enough to make me smile. "Yes." I said happy and rousing. I just can't believe I ran away from her after I tried to kill myself, but I just don't want her to watch me die.

"Long story, we have a lot of time now." _Not enough _my mind said. It's true I just have a few months, probably I'll be dead to the birth of the baby Mikaelson. Gosh...Klaus being a father, that's hard to believe. Poor child. "Will you live here?" he asked me, hope in his voice.

I smirked "I guess so, I'm sure Klaus doesn't want to have his doppelganger blood away from him." I said and he looked at me serious, obviously he dislikes the idea of me being a alive doppelganger blood bag. I hate the idea too, but it's just going to be for a few months.

Klaus came in, I looked at him funny "Everything fine out there?" I asked holding my laugh. Oh...now that he can't touch me I'll have some fun on him. I still hate him, but...I can't do anything about it. I refuse to be my last months mad and sad because of him!

"So, where's Hayley?" I asked him friendly (not joke), Klaus glaced at me "Why?" he growled, okay... it's me or Klaus is being protective? "Protective mood activated." I joked but he still glancing at me "I'm not hurting her, okay?" I said to him "Upstairs." he growled and I left the kitchen, running upstairs I looked at the corridors, there's like 8 doors and spiral staircases instead of a far wall.

He couldn't say, upstairs, third door at the right or something like that, right? I opened the first door I saw, empty room. And three doors later, finally I found Hayley. She was laying down in the bed "Hey." I said walking in "What do you want Katherine?" she asked me rolling her eyes.

"It looks like I'm staying here for a while. So, I thought we could leave the past behind." I said smiling friendly "With the past you mean, that you lied at me about my real parents and after that you send a vampire to kill me?" It wasn't a question, well, I know I made a few mistakes, but c'mon...is the past. "Yeah..it helps if I say I'm sorry?" I said sitting in the bed.

"Not really." she said rolling her eyes "And I didn't lie about your family, they're here..somewhere near." I said and she looked at me "How do you know it?" she asked at me, well, not all the vampires in the city are 100% loyals to Marcel, I turned some of them.

But now as human, the 'loyalty' they had to me it's quite gone. But, I confirmed my information thanks to a werewolf. Some of them are sooo easy to manipulate _Mason _my mind said to me. Maybe I couldn't compell them but, I don't need to. "A werewolf." I answered and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"A werewolf? It was from my bloodline? Where do you met its?" she asked me...excited? "One question at time, sweetie." I said joking and she smiled to me. "It wasn't from your bloodline, he didn't have your birthmark." she touched her shoulder "How do you know about my birthmark?" she asked me.

It's a long story, that maybe I shouldn't tell to her.

_Flashback_

_22 October, 1991_

_I came to New Orleans because I heard it was a good place to live for vampires. And they were right, I met 'the king' Marcel, and I recognized him. He was that weak and scared boy that Klaus raised 300 years , I was there. Keep your friends close, and your enemies even more._

_The city wasn't so bad, and I was a 200 years stronger than the strongest vampire in town. Thanks god Marcel never heard of me, but he's ruling Klaus' city, so I don't really think they're in good terms right now. The witches were trying to defend themself from the vampires, just like the werewolves. And I toke that like a chance to win some allies. I made a visit to my dear friends the witches, they asked me for help to 'rescue' a witch from Marcel, it looks like he's going to kill her to made his point._

_I accepted, it wasn't a great deal and those witches owe me one. I made another visit to the werewolves, and that was weird. They were like 'royals', anyway I don't care about werewolf business. But, they asked me something really weird. The gave me a little baby girl, named Andrea. And told me to keep her safe from vampires. Me with a baby? This can't end well._

_Anyway, they owe me a big one. I can't take this baby to Marcel's home. So I got a room in a near motel, there's something about this baby...it's like a birthmark or a __scar in her shoulder. It reminds me to my own daughter, but I couldn't even hold her._

_End of the flashback_

What lie can I say now? I can't just say 'Hey, you know that your parents gave you to a vampire, that turn to be me. And I gave you to those humans who dump you out when they find out that you were a werewolf, even when they knew about vampires.'

Nope, it doesn't look like a great explanation. "I saw it." it's a reasonable live, she just nodded silenty "Well, talk to me about that werewolf you met." she said and I nodded to her "Well, tall, brown-eyed, with brown hair too, sexy..." I started saying "I didn't mean that!" she hit me friendly in my arm.

"Fine, fine...he was a friend of your family. It looks like your family are like 'royals' to the werewolves, and everybody know them in this city. So they can't be around." I explained and she listened every single word carefully. To be honest, that part it's all truth, I'm just omitting some 'details'.

"How could I find this werewolf?" she asked me smiling with hope in her eyes "I still have his number, genius." I said showing her my phone and she toke it from my hands "Hey!" I shouted getting my phone back "What's wrong?" she asked me trying to take my phone.

"You can't call him just like that! Do you even know what are you going to tell him? Do you ever thought that Klaus won't let you meet him?" I said to her, in a whisper. Klaus and Elijah are both vampires, and I can sure they could hear us if they want to. "Why not?" she asked confused and I couldn't help but laugh at her "Ohh..you're so innocent!" I laughed even louder.

"Klaus won't let you meet a friend of mine. It's so clear he doesn't trust me!" I said and she looked at me thoughtful for a few seconds, and she finally smirked "We don't have to tell him." she whispered and I smirked too. This girl isn't so dumb as she looks.

"Fine, I'll let you what are we going to do. I'll call Marcel and ask him to have Klaus distracted a few hours, once he leaves, I'll call Jackson and ask him to met you. Don't worry about Elijah, that's on me." she nodded smiling, and she looked at me like confused "Why are you helping me?" she asked and I sighed, maybe have a friends isn't so bad... "It's funny to mess with Klaus, even if he doesn't know." I said and she laughed.

"Talking about Klaus...there's...you know...something between you two?" I asked her making a really weird face I can't even describe, it's like a mix between curiousity, confused and disgusted. She blushes and I laughted at that. I doesn't even know that 'adults' actually can blush! "There's nothing!" she said pretending to be serious, but it's so obvious she's trying to hold a laugh.

I sighed, it's fun to mess with her too. But, she likes me and I want her to be my friend. And this time, I don't want my friends to get hurt. "I'm just warning you, when I met Klaus 500 years ago...he was so nice, at first. But he was just nice because he wanted something from me; my blood, well and my death. The point is, he won't be nice forever. He wants something from you." I said looking to her belly and she touched it.

"Once he gets what he wants, or once you find a way to refuse it to him. He changes, completly." I said grabbing her hands "You have to find a way to keep yourself alive, once this baby is born you'll useless to him, and the influence you have over him now, will be gone. Everything will change, you he ever wants to turn your family, you couldn't say a word about it. If you dare to do it, you'll be dead." I looked at her into the eyes, there was some tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't really want to think about it." she whispered and I shoke my head "But you have to. I'll be gone for that time." _Shit. _I shouldn't said that. "Are you leaving?" she asked me with broken voice, and I nodded "Something like that." I said and she sighed "And Klaus?" she asked...worried about me? I shoke my head, he can't stop my death. "He won't stop me, believe me." I really wish he could, but this time I'm not surviving...I can't escape from time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it, there isn't so much Klayley in this chapter. I know..I'm sorry. It's a bit Kalijah, I really wanted to get into Katherine's mind. She's human, she left her daughter behind, she want Elijah back and she's dying by the second. It's a hard time for her. And in the next chapter Rebekah will finally arrive to New Orleans.


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Elijah's POV**

It was like 6 am at the morning, when I heard someone knocking the front door. Who the hell could be? I woke up sleepy and I walked though the corridor, I passed ahead Hayley's bedroom, and after a few seconds I toke a few steps back, to check out if what I just saw was real or I just still a bit asleep.

I looked inside the room and I found out I wasn't so asleep. "Klaus?" I called him and he looked at me surprised "What are you doing wake up?" he whispered, still surprised "Someone's knocking, what it's your excuse?" I asked him, I already knew the answer; Hayley. "I couldn't sleep." I made my best to contain a laugh, what a poor excuse. Couldn't he admits he cares about her and their child?

"Well, I have to check out who's knocking." I said and I walked downstairs, I opened the door and I found in front of me a young strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with dark thick lashes.

I can see looking at her eyes, that she has been crying. She looked at me shocked. Like she expected another person to open the door. "Can I help you?" I asked gently to her, she opened her mouth to say something but she closed it one second later.

"I'm looking for Katherine Pierce." she finally said, with a broken voice. What does she wants? Why is she looking for Katherine? "Why are you searching her?" I know Katherine has a lot of enemies, and now she's vulnerable.

"I'm Nadia Petrova. She's my mother." she said and I looked at her shocked, Katherine told me that she found her daughter. But, I never expected her to appear in my door. "I can't invite you in, I'm not...human." I said and she nodded "I know who you are, Elijah Mikaelson. Is..is my mother alive?" she barely could speak and some tears fell out of her brown eyes down to her cheeks.

"Yes, she's fine." I answered and she smiled and let all the air she was holding on go. "I know it's early..but..could you wake her up?" she asked with hope in her eyes. I nodded and left the door open while I almost run upstairs to Katerina's bedroom. I stared at her while she was sleeping just one second.

She looks like an angel when she sleeps, but once she wakes up, she turns herself into that coldless woman that can let everyone die just to save herself. I walked to her "Katerina...Katerina." I whispered softly trying to wake her up gently.

_"What happened to you, Elijah? I mean I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?"_

I still remember when Elena told me that. It's true that Katherine did horrible things to survive, but deep inside I know Katerina still there. And even if it's not, I won't stop loving her.

_"Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine."_

I meant it. "Katerina." I said this time louder and she opened her beautiful brown eyes, her daughter has her eyes. "What do you want Elijah?" she asked me closing her eyes again "Your daughter is here." she wide opened her eyes, and sit in the bed "What?!" she yelled looking at me with her mouth open.

"She's in the front door. You have to invite her to come in." I said and she stood up and ran to the corridor in sleepwear. I followed her downstairs and I saw her staring at the door and at her daughter. "Nadia." she whispered "Come in." she said a seconds later.

Nadia walked in and looked to Katherine at the eyes, and then slapped her. "This is for try to kill yourself and run away!" Nadia said in tears, I still shocked at the part about kill herself. "You tried to kill youself?!" I asked angry at Katerina, Nadia hugger her, ignoring me.

"Why did you leave?" Nadia whispered still hugging her, both were crying at this point. "I don't want you to watch me die." Katerina whispered, what did she just said? Why should she die? "We'll find a way, we can asks witches or-" I cut her off "About what are she talking?" I asked to Katerina and she looked at me with tears down her cheeks.

"I'm dying." she said and I looked shocked to her "When I toke the cure, I started ageing, faster than a normal person. I just have a few months." Katerina said with a broken voice. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "Why you didn't tell me?" I asked at her feeling my eyes wet.

"There's nothing you can do. I can't run away from this." she whispered and she pulled me away. "You're Katherine Pierce. You're a survivor." I said to her, and she smiled to me caressing my cheeks "Everbody is telling me that, but...you can call it karma, ot thet the time is catching up with me. Look at me, I'm dying. There's nothing I can do about it, my body refuses vampire blood!" she said in tears.

"I'll find a way." Nadia said and we both looked at her "I spent my entire life trying to find you, I refuse to lose you now." she whispered and Katerina smiled sweetly to her and shoke her head "We shouldn't waste time, I know it was a mistake to leave but...I couldn't stay there." Katerine said using the same sweet tone she had 500 years ago, not that cold tone she usually uses.

"I promise you, I'll find a way." Nadia said with determination. Klaus came downstairs, I knew he was awake. But I don't really think he heard our chat...he couldn't hear Nadia knocking the door. "What's going on here?" he asked looking at Nadia "Who's her?" he asked me once he arrived at the hall.

"She's my daughter." Katerina said for me, holding a arm around Nadia's shoulder in a protective way. "Your daughter?" he asked surprised "Nadia is my only child." Katerina said...proud? "Klaus Mikaelson." Nadia looked at him fearless. "The man that haunted my mother all this years, I wish I could say it's a pleasure but...I'm not a goor liar." she said with a hard expression.

"You have inherited your mother's charm, I see." Klaus said, Nadia opened her mouth to respond but a female voice cut her off "It's 6 am. Why is everybody up?" Hayley asked from upstairs, looking at us. Klaus turned to look at her and in the same moment their eyes met Klaus' expression softened.

"Everything's fine, little wolf. Come back to bed." he said softly, the same way he used to talk to Rebekah many years ago when she couldn't sleep because there was a storm. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass." she said walking downstairs. "And you are...?" she said pointing to Nadia.

"My daughter." Katherine said to Hayley and she stared at her with wide opened eyes. "I'm dreaming?" Hayley asked after a second making Katherine laugh. "You're awake." Katherine said smiling "I though vampires couldn't have children, how did you-" Hayley stated to say but Katherine cut her off "You're not the right one to talk, don't you think?" Katherine said pointing to Hayley's stomach and she caressed her belly softly.

"You're right." she said laughing "And I had her before I turned into a vampire." Katherine explained to her, and Hayley nodded. "I'm hungry." she said walking to the kitchen "I'm cooking!" Klaus said following her, she stood up and looked at him like he was crazy, and I agree. Klaus never cooked for me!

"Hmm...great.." Hayley said like she was saying 'rare'. She looked at him stranged and continued walking. "Klaus' poisoning her..." Katerina whispered making us laugh "Elijah..." I knew she was asking me for a favour "Could Nadia live with us...please?" she user her puppy eyes on me. "Of course." I said, I think they have a lot to talk about.

...

A few hours later, once we all had breakfast (Klaus, Nadia and I drunk a few blood bags, Klaus cooked to Hayley and Katherine had to made her breakfast herself.) we were all in the living room sharing an awkward silence. "I have to make a phone call." Katerina said leaving the room. We all looked each other, we don't have nothing to talk about.

A red-haired girl came in and we all stared at her "I'm Genevieve, Sophie sends me." she said and we all nodded. Hayley stood up "You're here to check me out?" Hayley asked and Genevieve nodded "We said we'll protect you. And this baby is our only way to ensure Klaus' collaboration." she explained.

"We shall go to your bedroom." Genevieve said and Hayley walked to the stairs "I'm going." Klaus said standing up and walking upstairs next to Hayley "Father of the year." Katerina mumbled walking next to them. She knows right everybody but maybe Genevieve can listen to her.

"Elijah, do you want to go shopping?" she used her puppy eyes again, and I sighed "Why not?" I said and she jumping happy kissed me. "Nadia, do you want to join us?" Katerina smiled to her, and Nadia smiled back "Sure." Nadia said happy too.

"Let's go then!" Katherine said running to take his jacket, and walking to the front door. Nadia and I followed her.

**Hayley's POV**

Genevieve made me to lay down in the bed, while she was saying some words in French. I can't even understand a word...Klaus is next to me, holding my hand and acting like he was calm, but damn, my hand hurts! He's not calm at all I think he's more scared than me, I couldn't help but laugh just thinking about it.

He looked at me confused "Everything it's fine?" he asked me worried, and I smiled to him "Don't worry." I said to him, my hand still hurting but I don't mind right now. Then, having a great timming, his phone rang. He snuffing answered the phone "Marcel, what do you want?" he said in the phone.

I knew who Marcel was, The King of New Orleans. And, I also knew why he was calling, because Katherine asked him to do it. "Right now?" Klaus asked in the phone "Fine, fine..I'll be there right now." Klaus said annoyed.

He looked at me sadly "I have to go, little wolf. I'll be back as soon as I can." he kissed my forehead before leave. Klaus has been strangely nice... I looked to Genevieve and she smiled gently to me, after a few minutes she told me that everything was fine. "Thanks." I said to her and she smiled gently once more before leave. I looked at my phone and I had a message from Katherine.

**[I'm out with Nadia and Elijah, meet Jackson at 527 Decatur St in an hour.]**

I sighed, where the hell is that? After a little research on internet, finally I found that that isn't so far away. I toke my jacket and I started walking. I looked at my watch, fine, It's time and I'm arriving.

When I arrived a saw a little blackboard next to the left door (there's three doors.) that says "_Welcome to Crescent City Brewhouse_" I looked around...nobody was asking for names or waiting someone. 5 minutes later, the idea of just leave was in my mind. _Don't _a voice said in my head. _You've been waiting too long to find out who were your parents, 5 minutes more can't kill you_,said the same voice.

Like 3 minutes later a men with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair got closer to me. "Hayley Marshall?" he asked me gently and I nodded, I'm feeling nervous right now. "I'm Jackson." he introduced himself, "I know, Katherine told me." I said.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked me pointing the place, I looked inside there was a lot of people. "Not really, there's too much noise inside." I said and he nodded, we just started walking. "So, you knew my parents?" I asked him and he shoke his head "I was two years old when they died, I knew them but I can't remember them. I'm sorry." he said and and I nodded sadly. What's the point of talk with him if he can't say me a damn thing about my parents? "Our parents were pretty close."

I looked at him, now he has my attention. "My mother died that day too, but my father..when I was younger he told me stories about your family." I stopped walking "My family?" I asked shocked, he looked at me "Yeah, your family are royals." he said, Katherine mentioned something like that before... "Especially your mother, my father descrived her as a natural alpha, he said that your mother was charismatic, loyal, strong and that you could knew it just watching her. When she walked in everybody was fixed in her, everyone wanted to talk with her." he said.

I just can't believe his words, my mother was superwoman? "Wow, it looks like your father was in love with my mother!" I said and he laughed "Well, if you inherited your charm from her, I can't blame him." he said. Was he flirting with me? Does he even know who's the father of my child?

"And where is your father?" I asked him and he looked at me sadly "He died a year ago." he said and I felt so sorry for him "I'm sorry." I whispered to him and he nodded "Don't worry..I'm fine." he said and he stopped walking, grabbing me by my shoulders, he was in front of me. "Come with me and live in the bayou with us." he said and I wide opened my eyes. "What?!" I almost shouted "Your family and mine are there, you'll be safer than here." he said and I shoke my head, taking a few steps away and forcing him to let me go.

No way I'm going with him, they'll hate me if they ever discover I helped to kill twelve hybrids and I just don't want to think how they'll react if they find out that I'm carrying Klaus' child. "I..I can't!" I said he got closer to me "Why not?" he asked me, trying to convince me. But there's no way I'm going to leave Klaus.

"I just can't. You couldn't understand it." I said walking again "But-" I cut him off "I said no, now talk to me about my family or leave." I said rude and he started to walk next to me "You have an aunt, her name is Melinda. She's the alpha." he explained, I would love to meet her!

"Do you think I could meet her?" I asked him hopefull "She lives at the bayou..." he said and I rolled my eyes "I said no, understood?" I said glancing at him.

"You have her temperament." he said making me laugh, we keep talking and walking around. I learnt a few things about my family, like my last name; Louvell.

We both walked to the Mikaelson's household. "I can't convince you to move to the bayou, can't I?" he said sadly while we were walking to the door "Not a chance." I said and he hugged me. That surprised me, but I don't want to be rude so I hugged him back. "Make a visit, at least." he said and I nodded. He walked away and I got into the house, thanks god it was empty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it. One thing, the Crescent City Brewhouse actually exist, and the adress it's right; 527 Decatur St. And I chose Louvell as Hayley's lastname for a cute reason, it comes from Old French and it means "little wolf". There isn't a more klayley last name!

If you liked it, please vote or comment. Really means a lot to me!


	5. All the Little Lights

**Hayley's POV**

Katherine, Elijah and Nadia arrived an half hour later than me. I was sat on the couch reading a book, a really boring one. Once they come in, I smiled to Katherine to tell her everything went fine, she smiled back understanding my message. Elijah had like a thousand of bags in his hands.

"How was your day?" I asked to them, "Really busy." Elijah said letting the bags in the ground. "We spent some mother-daughter time while Elijah was complaining, why he had to carry our bags." Katherine said glancing at Elijah and shaking her head in disapprovation.

"And your day?" Elijah asked me "A bit bored." I answered, _Liar, liar pants on fire..._my mind said to me. "Where's Klaus?" Elijah asked looking to the stairs "He had to leave, Marcel called him." I answered letting the book in the library. "He left you alone?" Elijah asked surprised, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a 2 years-old child, you know? And look, I'm fine!" I said pointing at me. Then Klaus came in "Morning." Elijah said to hs brother, "And the peace is gone.." Katherine said and smiled to Nadia. Klaus looked at me angry, and I looked at him confused. Why would he be mad at me?

He got closer, reallt close to me and started to sniff me. Everybody was looking at us confused, I was really confused too, what is he doing? Suddenly I felt my back crash into a wall and I realized I was in the air, he was grabbing my neck and I couldn't breathe.

"Where have you been?" He yelled at me. How could he know? "Klaus let her go!" I heard Katherine shouting, but everything sounded far away. "Answer me!" Klaus yelled louder. The truth just could make angrier him even more. "Here." I barely could talk.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled relasing my neck a bit. "You have a male werewolf's scent all over you!" he yelled, everything was almost black, he relased my neck but I still can't breathe. I heard Elijah shouting "Klaus you're hurting her!", Klaus expression changed, he was like absent for a few seconds and finally let me go and walked away without even looking if I was okey.

I touched my neck and I started to breathe again heavily. Katherine was next to me glacing at Klaus, who I could see going upstairs. "How do you feel?" Katherine asked me with conceirn in her voice. I knew I couldn't talk right now without start crying. I just nodded at her.

"I'll talk to him." Elijah said but before he could go I toke his arm "Please don't." I whispered and he nodded. I don't want to talk to him and I don't want anyone to talk to him for me. Katherine was right, doesn't matter how nice he could be, he can change in a second.

**Klaus' POV**

I got closer to her and sniffed her. There was something different with her scent, it was mixed with someone's else. A werewolf, a male werewolf. Maybe she found out someone of her family. I sniffed a bit more, and what I found surprised me, she wasn't related to that werewolf.

I couldn't feel his scent in the house, no, he wasn't here. She left without telling no one, risking her life and also our child's. I grabbed her neck and hit her against the nearest wall. "Where have you been?" I yelled at her, I want answers and I want it now. "Klaus let her go!" Katherine yelled at me, trying to push me away but her human strange isn't even comparable to mine.

"Klaus.." Elijah said in a warning tone, I was expecting Hayley to talk but she was silent. "Answe me!" I yelled again, this time louder. "Here." she whispered her voice was barely audible even to me. "Don't lie to me!" I yelled angry, she was trying reallt hard to have some air and I relased her neck a bit. Letting her breathe a bit.

I knew the truth, she shouldn't try to keep it away from me. How could I trust her? "You have a male werewolf's scent all over you!" I yelled letting her know that I knew the truth, the fact that was a male scent made me angrier. "Klaus you're hurting her!" Elijah shouted, and I couldn't help have a flashback.

_Flashback_

_1000 years ago_

_My father and I had a fight, we were both covered of blood. For once I tried to hit him back, but that just made things worst. Rebekah saved my life, he stopped him. My father always listens to her, she's his only daughter and he takes special care of her, but all the boys have to learn how to be a 'men'._

_We arrived home and my mother ran worried to us "For God's sake?! What happened?" she asked worried helping us to come inside. "Your son is an idiot!" I father said looking at me angry, Rebekah arrived moments later. "Mother, I brought you some herbs so you can heal them." Rebekah said showing the herbs to out mother._

_"Thanks Rebekah." My mother smiled sweetly to her "Don't dare to heal him! He deserves all the pain for disobey me!" My father yelled to my mother and she nodded giving me an apologetic look. I watched how our mother healed our father, Rebekah was next to me trying to heal me at the traditional way, without magic. _

_..._

_Once my father was asleep, my mother came to see me. "I can't heal you, but I can protect you fro the pain. This will be our little secret." she said softly to me, and started to say some words in latin. My father came and looked at us with hate "What did I tell you about heal him?!" he shouted angry to my mother. "He's my son, I had to do something!" she yelled back, he slapped her "Don't dare to yell at me!" he yelled at her and I stood up "Stop!" I yelled at him, "Niklaus...I'm fine." My mother said to me touching her red cheek._

_"He shouldn't treat you, us this way." I told to her, he raised his hand to hit me but mother stopped him "Don't dare to hit our child!" she yelled at him, my father grabbed her neck furious. "Do you really want to be against me?!" he yelled at her, she couldn't answer..she couldn't even breathe. I tried to hit him but he was stronger than me and he pushed at me at the ground._

_Thanks god Elijah came in, when he saw the scene he ran to our father "Father, you're hurting her!" he shouted and forced out father to let her go. "Mother!" I yelled crawling to her. "I'm fine, Niklaus." she whispered hugging me. "Now, you're sleeping outside!" he yelled at me and pushed me through the door. "You'll learn that all I do is for our family's good when you have a wife and a child to take care of!" he yelled closing the door and blocking it from inside. "If I ever have a wife or a child I'll treat them better than you do!" I yelled back._

_End of flashback_

I let Hayley go and I ran upstairs to my art studio, I can't believe I just hit her life my father used to hit my mother and us. I don't want to be like him. He was the true monster. I started to paint trying to calm myself.

**Elijah's POV**

Hayley was more calm down, but her eyes still wet. I don't want to ask her right now about what was Klaus talking about. Did she really go outside? Why? Too many questions I shouldn't ask..."I need some air." Hayley said walking calm to the front door, Katerina stood up to follow her "Alone, please." Hayley said and Katherine sat down. Hayley went outside, and I used my vampire habiliy to hear her. If she tries to walk away, I'll have to stop her.

I heard a car getting closer, I stood up and Katerina looked at me worried. "What happened?" she asked me standing up too. "I don't know yet." I said going outside, I saw a familiar car picked up. And a young blonde-haired girl got out of the car glancing at me. "Rebekah." I said happy to see her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah asked me pointing to Katerina, an 'Hello, big brother.' would be nice, but that's not Rebekah's style. "I live here." Katerina said to her smiling "You've gotta be kidding me..." she mumbled, Nadia came outside too. "Hey, I know you.." Rebekah said pointing to Nadia.

"You got me and Matt drunk and stole us!" Rebekah accused Nadia. "I really loved Matt's ring." Nadia said to her "I want it back!" Rebekah said and Nadia nodded "He has it." she said and Rebekah nodded. Then, Rebekah looked to Hayley. "So, I guess you're the thats carrying Nik's child, right?" Rebekah said to Hayley indifferently.

Hayley sighed "I guess I am. That's all.." Hayley mumbled the last part more to herself that to us. "Wel...where's Nik?" Rebekah asked to me "Upstairs." I answered "The only reason why I'm here, is because you asked me to. I don't care about him anymore, he made my life a living hell and I'm just waiting til you see he can't be redeemed." she said walking inside, trying to do it at least.

"What the...?" Rebekah glaced at Katerina "Invite me in!" Rebekah ordered to her "Hmm...I'm thinkiing, you're not really nice to me..." Katerina said funny, making Rebekah angry "Come in." Hayley said and Rebekah smiled to Katerina.

Hayley walked inside too following Rebekah.

**Hayley's POV**

I followed Rebekah inside "Rebekah." I called her and she turned up to talk to me "Yes?" she said "You don't believe in Klaus redemption, do you?" I said to her and she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I knew him since we're child, he was a good person. But all this years, all the things that happened to him, to us. We're not those innocents child anymore. I don't think we could be like that again." she said, obviously she felt her words and I nodded.

I understand her...I understand how you can be a person and then something happens and you're a different person the next day. You don't choose to change, you have to do it "You said he made your life a living hell, why?" I asked to her, I really want to know it. I don't want my life to be a living hell.

"He's obsesed to keep near to him the ones he loves, everytime I tried to have my own life I found myself with a dagger in my heart. If I fall in love, Klaus would kill him, because he's scared that I would love him less if I love someone else." she said with angry in her voice, would he do that to out child? Kill everybody our child will ever love? Some parents can be overprotectives, but he's going to give a new meaning to the word.

But one thing it's clear to me, I don't want my child to live that way. I won't let him to raise our child that way! I felt angry boiling in my veins, I don't want even to think about it...I ran upstairs, and Rebekah stared at me curious, but she didn't follow me.

I want to have words with Klaus, I don't care if he hits me now, but now there's no one to make him stop. As I said, I don't care. I looked in his bedroom; empty. I knew exactly where he was; his studio art. I ran to the room and I opened the door without even knocking.

Klaus stared at me surprised "Hayley, what...what are you doing here?" he asked me painting again. "Your sister's here." I almost whispered, all my confidence was gone in the moment I've seen him. "Rebekah?" he asked at me surprised, looking at me at the eyes.

I nodded "She told me you made her life a living hell." I told walking to him, he laughed a bit. But I'm serious "She's a drama's queen." he said still laughing. "I believe her." I said and he stopped laughing and looked at me like my words hurt him. "So, that's what you think...that I enjoy watching my sister suffering?" he asked me angry and painting again.

"I believe that you want to keep the ones you love close. You don't want to be alone, I understand you. But, you want the keep then close so bad, that you force them and doing then all you're doing is hurting them and pushing them away." he stared at me, his eyes were soft right now.

"I'm scared, it scares me the ideo you could do that to our child." I said and he looked at me hurt, I regretted the second later. I shouldn't said it. "I would never hurt our child!" he said angry "I..I didn't mean it that way..-" he cut me off "You made youself clear." he said angry, without even looking at me and painting again.

"No! I didn't mean that. Look at me!" I yelled at him and he looked at me snuffing "I'm scared, okey? I know you and all the horrible things you've done. You never showed to care about anyone, you told the witches to kill me and our child one second after you found out I was pregnant! But..you showed that you care, you were nice and sweet, but today I learnt you can change in less than a second. I don't know if I'd live if they hadn't been there! And I don't even know why you care! What do you want? You keep me alive because of Elijah? You accepted the deal to have the witches help? I don't know what to think!" I felt my eyes wet, I just have to let go all of this that I've been keep in mu chest.

"One day, you were the Big Bad Hybrid, and the next day you're gentle, and you care...or at least I think you do. Nobody changes just like that...what happened? Why you changed your mind about this child?" I yelled at him in tears, his eyes were wet too. "Do you really care?" I asked him whispering.

He walked angry to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to walk with him in front of the painting. Like he wanted to show it to me. I looked at the painting, it was a woman with brown hair and green eyes, it was...me, holding a baby in my arms. My heart skipped like 5 beats and I opened my mouth shocked, that's what he has been painting all the time I was yelling at him? "Wh..wh.?" I couldn't even talk.

I hugged him and started to cry, I don't even know why I'm crying. He hugged me back, and it was so nice to feel his warm, it felt so right. We spent a few minutes like this, how much time could two people hug before the hug starts to be awkward?

Klaus pulled me back, just a little and our faces were really close. He dried some tears from my cheeks, and looked at me into the eyes. "I made a promise to myself thousand years ago, that If I ever was so lucky to have a wife and a child, I'd treat them better than my father treated my mother, my silbings and me." he said whispering "You don't have a wife." I reminded him and he laughed a bit "When I say a wife, I mean you." he whispered making me blush.

"Umm.." I said laughing "That night, I forgot that promise. But Elijah remided me how my father used to treat us. I don't want to be like him, I will not do to our child what was done to me." he said and I nodded "So as I." I said, the fact thet the only parents I've knew dumped me off without think it twice still hurt.

"I promise you, little wolf, I'll do my best to treat you and our child as you both deserve." he whispered softly. I notice now that his hands are in my waist and mines circling his neck. I looked to his lips, just a second and I looked back to his eyes, his beautiful light blue eyes. He looked to my lips too, and we grew closer and closer, I can't say who was getting closer, maybe him, maybe I or maybe both. He looked back to my eyes, and there's almost no distance between our lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! You can't say there isn't Klayley scenes! Finally Rebekah is in New Orleans!

If you liked please, please, please comment or vote! I really love to read what you think about the fanfic!


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Klaus' POV**

Hayley and I were growing closer, she had her hands circling my neck and I had my hands around her wrist, bringing her closer to me by the second. She closed her eyes at the graze of our lips, I did the same, but a female voice interruptes us. "Klaus! Where are you?" Rebekah shouted, I growled and Hayley took a step back. Rebekah came in just in time, Hayley already took a step back but we were pretty close anyway. "I'm interrupting something?" she asked staring at us.

I was going to say yes, but when I opened my mouth to talk Hayley cut me off. "No, I was leaving." she said looking down and left almost running. I sighed "What to you want Rebekah?" I asked upset. "I see you're in you usual mood.." she said rolling her eyes "And you're going to be a father, it's hard to believe, don't you think?" she said sitting in an armchair. "What's your point, little sister?" I asked her grabbing the painting and letting it on the ground, next to a table.

"After all the horrible things you've done, you'll have a child. Something you don't deserve." she said angry, she's mad at me "Then why are you here?" I asked her, she had the chance to be 'happy' in Mystic Falls, but she came anyway.

"We made a promise, Always and Forever. No matter what, and I want to help you to raise your child. You have enemies, Nik, and your child will be your weakness, but also your major strength." she said, I know she's saying the truth. I know her, family matters to her more than anything but love.

...

It was 2am and everybody but me was sleeping, Rebekah toke the last bedroom we have left. There's six bedrooms, and we're six people. In the moment we want to prepare the baby's bedroom, someone will have to move.

I have hope to get my old home back before my child's birth. It's bigger and we could live there more comfortable. I get out of my king-size bed and walked in the darkness to Hayley's bedroom, I've been doing this every night since a week ago.

I walked into her bedroom and she wasn't sleeping placidly like she usually does, instead she's covered in sweat and moving everywhere, breathing heavily and letting go little screams. I got closer to her and touched her forehead softly, she was burning. Something was wrong with her.

I stood up trying to not wake her up and went to Elijah's bedroom "Elijah!" I shouted, and he opened his eyes "What time is it?" he asked upset, looking around disorientated "Something's wrong with Hayley." I said and his expression turned worried.

He stood up and we both walked to Hayley's bedroom "Did you try to wake her up?" he asked me looking at her "What good could do? She's burning!" I said worried and almost shouting to him. "I'll call the witches." he said and left the bedroom.

Rebekah came in "What's going on?" she asked sleepy in her nightgown. "Something's wrong with her." I said taking Hayley's hand. Rebekah walked to us, worried too. "Wake her up, she's having a nightmare idiot!" she said almost shouting, and I shoke my head "It's more than that..." I said caressing her hair.

**Hayley's POV**

I closed my eyes, when I laid down in the bed. It felt like at the next second of closing them I opened them again, but I couldn't see nothing, it was a total darkness. I tried to move and touch something, but I couldn't there was nothing to touch.

I wasn't in my bed anymore, I'm not sure were am I. It's like I'm flying or afloating in the nothing. I hear voices, a lot of them, I can't say from where or who. "Hayley..." a creppy voice said, I couldn't say if was a men or a women.

"Who..who's there?!" I shouted, at least I can speak. "This child you're carrying...it's dangerous." They said, they're wrong I'll raise this child to good "Do you reallt think you'll be here to raise _her_?" it's like they could read my mind, wait, they said her? I'm having a daughter? "Her?" I asked to them.

"Your and Klaus' daughter will be even worst than her father." They said and I wanted to shoke my head, but I couldn't. "No! I won't let than happen! Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I shouted to them.

"We want you to do the right thing, don't let that child to be born." I froze, they wanted me to abort...I wouldn't do that, never! "I'll do the right thing, and that's let my child to be born and raise her as best as I can!" I yelled to them.

"You won't be there to watch her grow. We watch the past, the present and the future. We saw your future, and isn't long. We alse saw your daughter's, she will discover that her father killed her mother and that will broke her til an irreparable point." I can't believe their words, Klaus wouldn't kill me.

"All he wants is his child, then you'll useless and he'll kill you himself." they said, there's too much voices talking at the same time and all of them said the same "He'll kill you himself." over and over, I can't abide this anymore.

"Stop, stop it!" I yelled to them and one by one they stopped talking. "We can show you the future, the one you'll have if you do what you have to do, or the one you'll have to face if you refuse." they said and I found myself in a bed, it wasn't my bed. But, somehow it felt like mine, I looked around it was a small room there was a individual bed, where I'm laying, a nightstand and a mirror.

The walls were of a brown-cream colour and when I looked down I saw a wood floor. I stood up and looked though one of the two windows I saw. I wasn't at New Orleans anymore, not at the city at least. It was a campament, there was a few bungalows like the one I was.

I walked outside, the air was so fresh.. "Morning, Alpha." a young boy said to me smiling respectful. Was he talking to me? I'm the Alpha? I looked around me and I recognized a men. If I want to find out was going on, he's the right one to talk with. I walked to him and when he saw me he smiled at me too.

"Morning, my queen." he said respectful and I laughed. "Can you explain me what's going on?" I asked to him and he looked at me confused "What you you mean?" he asked at me. "What happened this last.." what should I say? Months? Years, maybe? "...how did I became the Alpha?" I asked him and I realized there was a young girl next to him.

"Do you feel okay?" she asked me worried, caressing my arm softly "Yes, I'm just confused. Explain to me how I become the Alpha." I said and she nodded "You came to New Orleans to find us, but you found out you were pregnant with The Hybrid's child. You drunk wolfsbane to abort that child, he tried to kill you but The Elders saved you, using their power to call al New Orleans' witches to take your side and reunite enough magic to kill him. Then, you moved to the bayou and I gave you what was your birth title; The Alpha." I still thinking about the part of Klaus' dying.

I don't want him to die! He can't be dead! I felt some tears down my cheeks, and I found myself in the darkness again. "I don't want that future!" I yelled to them "But you will. You could be with your family, live in the bayou as The Alpha, you could even have the city back to your family!" they yelled at me, I don't want nothing of that if it means I have to kill my daughter and let Klaus die.

I opened my eyes and I found myself in my bed, I sighed in relief...everything's fine. I looked and it was a cradle next to my bed. Maybe everything isn't fine...I stood up and looked inside, it was a baby girl, it was just perfect. I hold her in my arms, I heard footsteps and when I looked to the door I found Klaus staring at me, his expresion changed when my eyes met his.

He was upset about something, "Come to the kitchen." he said in a heartless, cold and distant tone. I left my daughter back in the cradle and followed him. Why would he act like this? When we arrived to the kitchen I saw Elijah drinking a blood bag, he wasn't wearing a suit.

"Elijah, are you okay?" I asked him Elijah without his suit...that was rare. "The only person I've ever loved is dead, and you ask me if I'm okay?" he yelled at me angry and he left the kitchen. Was he talking about Katherine? Is she dead? Where's Nadia? Katherine can't be dead! I looked to Klaus who was drinking a blood bag too.

"Where's Nadia?" I asked at him looking around, his mother is dead...I don't want to imagine, I can't imagine how could she feel about this. I hardly knew Katherine and she tried to kill me but her death it hurts, more than I could even imagine.

"She's dead too Hayley." he said emotionless, without even looking at me. "Stop, why are you treating me like this?!" I yelled at him and he looked at me surprised, and angry. I faund myself against a wall and he was grabbing my neck "Don't ever yell at me again or you'll regret!" he yelled furious I tried to fight against him but he was stronger.

"You have to be thankful I let you live in my house, I feed you everyday and I let you see our daughter!" he yelled louder, and a men came in, Jackson. He would help me "Everything's fine, sir?" he asked to Klaus respectfully. I could smell it in the air, Jackson was a hybrid. He turned him into a hybrid!

"You turned my family!" I yelled at Klaus, trying to escape from him. "Of course I did! It was the only way to have my city back, and change your actitude Hayley or I'll have to kill you." he threatened at me. "What about the promise you made to me? You said you would treat me and our child better than your father treated you!" I reminded to him.

"You wanted this, Hayley! I had to turn your family to keep you safe, and it seems you couldn't understand that! Every time you tried to escape or you were with one od those 'friends' of yours to hurt me, you were asking me to do exactly this! You can call yourself a prisioner if you want to, I don't care. But if you try to escape once more, make sure I'll kill you!" he yelled angrier than ever, with his eyes wet.

I was in the darkness again, and there was tears all down my cheeks. I hate that future, he's emotionless, he hates me! Katherine's dead, my family...they're hybrids! "I don't want that future!" I shouted to them crying "You know what you have to do escape from it..." they said and I opened my eyes.

This time for real, Klaus and Rebekah were there looking at me, they were worried. "Klaus?" I asked to make sure it was him, he dried some tears from my cheeks and I realized I was crying for real, not only in that 'dream', I don't know what it was, but it wasn't only a dream...it was something else.

He nodded and hugged at me, I hugged him back, still crying...I don't want that future! But I won't kill my our daughter, if he turns my family I would hate him, I know that, but I'll make sure that doesn't happens. "It's a girl." I whispered and he pulled me back a little "What did you say?" he asked me, we were having a baby girl. "We're having a girl." I said and he smiled hugging my again. "How do you know it?" he asked me still hugging me.

"The Spirits told me." At least that's true, I don't want to tell nothing to him abut that 'future' we'll have, and I don't want to tell to him that the Spirits wanted me to kill our child. Something burned in my wrists. I saw blood everywhere, and two cuts in every wrist. "Klaus!" I yelled scared and he looked at my wrists scared too. "Sophie.." he mumbled and he left running, Rebekah went using her vampire speed to the bathroom and toke some towels to stop the bloodletting.

It feels like ice though my veins, and I'm sleepy...I just want to close my eyes and give up, but the thought about see my daughter, hold her at least once keeps me alive, I want to fight for her. This isn't just about my life, if I die she dies too. I feel something warm down my throat, but nobody is forcing me to drink nothing.

I look to my wrists and they're healing, I'm feeling much better. A few minutes later Klaus appears with an inconscius Sophie carrying her in a bride style. "What happened?" I asked worried looking to Sophie. "She tried to kill herself, just to kill you!" Klaus said with so much angry in his voice. Sophie woke up slowsly, and Klaus let her in the ground.

Sophie looked at him with fear in her eyes "You can't touch me, if you do..she'll die with me." Sophie said standing up "Why the damn hell you tried to kill youself?!" Klaus yelled at her showing his wolf eyes. "The Elders...they...don't want this child to be born." she said scared of Klaus. The Elders...that girl in my dream said they 'helped' me to kill Klaus in the 'future', were they the voices in my dream?

"They were the voices in my dream." I whispered, I was sure of that. Klaus looked at me worried "What did they say to you?" he asked grabbing my hand softly. "They showed me my supposed future." I have to say the truth "What kind of future?" he asked me caressing my cheek softly.

"In the first one, I aborted, I was the Alpha of my clan, my family and you were dead." I couldn't look at him at the eyes and say that to him, so, I looked down. "In the second, I had our child but you turned my family into hybrids, I hated you for that and I tried to escape a few times, so, you keep me as a prisioner." I explained to him letting some tears fall, but he dried them quickly.

"I would only turn your family if I have to." he said softly and I removed his hand of my cheek "But you said you had to!" I yelled at him crying, and he hugged me "What you saw...wasn't real. Okay? They're lying to you." he said caressing my hair and I nodded.

"I'll undo the spell that links you to her, but while I can find a way...you Sophie are staying here, you'll never be alone. You will not have a chance to kill you yourself." Klaus said glacing to Sophie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it, I'm sorry there isn't so much Klayley or Kalijah. I promise in the next chapter will be more! And finally Davina will appear!

If you liked it, even just a bit please, please vote or comment! Really means a lot to me knowing that the people are reading it and like it!


	7. Pure Beauty

**Davina's POV**

I woke up covered in sweat. This dream wasn't sent by The Elders, was someone else. That girl I saw in my dreams warned me to not trust them. I never liked The Elders, they get into your head and your dreams and tell you how you have to use your magic.

They torment me because I'm on the vampires' side. But that girl was different, she was powerful that's for sure, even more than me. I can't get into people's dreams! Would I see her again?

She was really young, around my age, with an inverted triangle face and fine bone structure, pale skin, curly light-brown hair, close set hazel green eyes with thick dark lashes. Suddenly, someone opened my room's door, and it wasn't a vampire like I expected, it was her.

How could be get inside without alarm anyone? I looked at her surprised, in my dream she was wearing a white dress, but her style changed, it's darker. She wore a short black dress and black heels. "You're Davina." she said walking inside. I nodded silenty, all my witch instints were telling me how powerful she was, more than any witch I've ever knew.

"Who are you?" I asked her, who this powerful witch might be? She's new in town, I'm sure I could feel her before if she wasn't. Maybe she discovered her powers later, just like me. Maybe that's why we both were more powerful than the others, they refused me because I didn't had powers, but now, what they did it's against them.

"My name it's Caitlyn, please, call me Cath." she said smiling at me. "So, you're the more powerful witch in the city." she said walking around. I nodded, did she knows she's more powerful than me?

"But you don't know how to control your powers yet, right?" she asked reading my grimoire "I could teach you, if you want." she smiled at me, she was powerful...but power doesn't mean control.

"Can you control your powers?" I asked her waiting for a demostration. "Pouvoirs des sorcières montent. Bien sûr invisible à travers les cieux. Venez à moi qui vous appellent à proximité venir à moi et s'installer ici." she said and a light got out of me and waved to her hand.

"What have you done?" I asked to her staring at the ball of light. "This I have in my hand, are your powers. Now I could steal them from you, and give then back." she said and I looked at her with fear. Was she stealing my powers? She seems to notice what I was thinking and gave me a smirk.

She moved her hand and the ball of light waved back to me, it felt like an explosion inside of me. "Now, something easier, nothing of spells." she said raising her hand, and a ball of fire appeared. "Your turn." she said and the fire disappeared.

"I..I can't..do something like that." I said shy, and she laughed "Of course you can! You just have to try!" she said walking to me "Raise your hand." she ordered me and I raised my hand. "Fine, now close your eyes." she said calm and I followed her instructions. "Now, I want you to focus. Fire is the rapid oxidation of a material in the outside heating chemical process of combustion." she explained and I opened my eyes "I can't even understand a word!" I said.

"Magic and sciencie are the same, elemental control it's like physics." she said and I sighed and closer me eyes again, focusing on the fire. "You're powerful and you know it, you can try to use emotions. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, rage." she said and I focused on anger, I hate those witches, my own family refused me because they thought I was powerless! They wanted to kill me, because my powers would be useful on the earth!

I hate them with all my soul and I want them to burn! I heard something exploding, and I opened my eyes to see a few powers on the table on fire. "Well, you can create fire..now you have to learn to control where." she said moving her hand and the fire was gone.

**Rebekah's POV**

Klaus ordered me to be the now Sophie's best friend. Her babysitter in other words, this is so boring. I was sat on the couch in the living room with Sophie at my side, she was so bored like me. Katherine was sat in another couch in front of me, I hate that bitch.

The only reason why she ever pretended to be in love with Elijah is for protection, that's all she wants. We were sharing a long and awkward silence, Hayley was sleeping..she didn't spend a good night exactly, Klaus refused to leave her side and Elijah was with Marcel at Rosseau's.

The ding rang and I ran to the door, when I opened it I just saw some mail on the floor. I looked at them curious, there was five letters. I looked at them curious, one of them had written _Rebekah _I opened it leaving the others in a coffee table. It was from Marcel inviting me to a probably stupid ball, might be fun.

Marcel always knew how to make a good party, one of them catched my eye, because had written _Hayley. _I opened it without even thought it twice. And was a card exactly like mine, but but handwritting added.

_I hope we can share a dance. - Marcel_

"Klaus!" I shouted and the second later he was next to me "What the hell is this?!" I yelled at him standing up and moving the card in his face. "Let me see." he said taking the card from my hand and reading it, once he did his expression became angry. "Who told Marcel about her?" I asked angry, we both looked to Katherine. "It wasn't me!" she defended herself standing up, I don't trust her, she would do anything to survive no matter who had to die.

"I swear! I couldn't betray her! I don't have any reason to do it!" she yelled at us, a bit angry. Then we three stared at Sophie, she wanted Hayley to die, how hard could be stole one of our phones and send him a message? "You." Klaus growled to her, and she looked at him with fear "I didn't..I promise it wasn't me!" she yelled at us "But you know who.." Katherine said glacing at her.

"I don't!" Sophie said standing up, and Katherine laughed "Please, the term 'lie' it was created in my honor. You're lying to me, and even as human you don't want to meet my bad side!" she yelled at her.

Sophie gulped, scared of her. "A witch..I don't know her name. She isn't one of us, but..she made a deal with Marcel, he had one of us and was going to kill her without reason. That witch saved Erica's life!" Sophie yelled, she was loyal to that unknown witch, I'll fins out who she was, and kill her!

Klaus shared my opinion about that witch's fate, I know him too well. "She's not going to that dance, anyway." Klaus said going upstairs again.

**Hayley's POV**

I opened my eyes and I was alone. I hope this isn't That Dream 2: The Nightmare Continues. Klaus came in smiling softly to me, and sit next to me in the bed, he caressed my hair sweetly a few minutes before talk. "How do you feel, little wolf." he asked my, concern in his voice.

I smiled to him "Better, thanks. I still confused..and if they weren't lying?" I asked him worried and his expression changed. "You aren't thinking in abort, are you?" he asked me angry, I touched my bump in a protective way, of course I'm not even thinking about it! "Of course not!" I yelled at him angry, how could he even think that?

"But..if they weren't lying? If our future is horrible?" I asked him worried and his eyes softened "I would never hurt you, doesn't matter what you do." he said smiling to me and I smiled back, I don't know how he does that just looking at his light blue eyes the problems seem smaller by the second.

"You didn't tell me who you met, anyway." he wasn't so angry like the last time he asked me, right now, I feel I can tell him a part of the true. The complor between me and Kath to get him and Elijah out of the house isn't really necessary. "A werewolf, Jackson. Our parents were friends, he told me I have an aunt and my real lastname." I said smiling.

"Why you didn't tell me?" he asked disappointed and I sighed "I know you don't want me to leave the house alone, but, I had to." I said expecting to his reaction and he just nodded "I don't want you to leave the house alone, but I want you less to leave and no body knowing where you went." he said caressing my cheek, making me blush a little.

"I shall let you rest." he said standing up and walking to the door "Wait, don¡t go." I whispered, I know he can hear me perfectly. I don't want him to go, after that horrible nightmare I want him next to me. He has the power to calm me down just looking at me at the eyes.

"Don't worry little wolf, I won't leave the house. I'm just going to my bedroom." His bedroom is next to mine, and if I whisper here he could hear me there, but that's not what I meant. "I meant, here." I said looking to his eyes, his expression softened.

"Well, I could sleep in this armchair." he said talking to the white armchair. I snuffed a bit angry, that's not what I meant. I want him closer. "I meant, here, with me." I said hoping this time he get the message. He looked at me surprised for a moment, and walked slowsly to the bed, without breaking the eye contact in any second.

He looked at me like he was expecting me to change mi mind while he laid down next to me. I smiled to him sweetly, and got closer letting my head rest in his chest. His hand found its way to caress my back, up and down, softly. Sending chills through my spine.

I closed my eyes, I felt so safe in his arms. If you say me I was going to be like this 6 months ago, I couldn't believe it. All the legends I've heard of the heartless and bad hybrid, seem unreal now, I know they're true. I know all the horrible things he has done over the lest thousand years, but right now..I don't mind.

I moved my hand though his chest and let its rest there, a few seconds after I felt his warm hand grabbing mine sweetly. His hand stopped moving in my back and I instantly missed his warm touch, but he started playing with my hair.

I smiled at that, and I could feel his gaze at me. I opened my eyes slowsly and moved my head to look at his eyes, we were so calm right now, like there's nothing that could annoy us right now. His expression changed, like he was going to say somthing but regret the second later.

"What?" I asked him curious, he shoke his head smiling softly "Nothing you have to be worried about, little wolf." he said but I wasn't happy with his answer. "Doesn't matter what it his, I know who you are and I won't judge you, you can tell me anything." I said trying to convince him to tell that thing.

"There's a ball, we're invited." he said sadly "What's the problem?" I asked curious at his change of actitude "You're invited too, somehow, Marcel knows about you." I wide opened my eyes, _the_ Marcel knows about me? "What?" I said sitting in the bed, letting my bed rest at the header.

He did the same I just did. "A witch told him." he said grabbing my hand "Genevieve?" I asked to him worried, she was checking me out. If it was here, something could be wrong with the baby and she wouldn't told me! He shoke his head and I started to breathe again.

"Who then?" I asked to him alarmed, The Elders, they told the witches to tell Marcel about me. They know he would kill me! "That's what we'll find out tomorrow night." he said looking at me at the eyes to calm me down, that proves he knows the power he has on me.

"I want to go to that ball." I said and Klaus expression turned angry "You're not going." he said serious glacing at me. "I could go with you or I could find my way to go on my own. Anyway, I'm going." I said glacing at him "If I have to stay here and keep my eye on you personally, I will." I laughed at him, there's no way he was going to miss Marcel's party.

That would affect to his complot to win Marcel's friendship and take his precious city back. "Yeah, sure." I said holding my laugh a bit and lipping my lips "Don't you think Marcel would know you're hidding me for some reason? We don't know how much he knows about me!" I yelled at him, but that just made him angrier.

"I'll find it tonight, and also who's that little witch! But, you're not going to that ball!" he yelled at me angry, I wanted to yell at him back but I didn't, instead of that I decided to prove something new. He had power over me, was time to find out if I had power over him too.

I got closer and looked at him at the eyes "Klaus, I need to go to that ball. We're all invited, you'll be there to protect me if something goes wrong. You don't have nothing to be worried about." I whispered softly to him, without breaking eye contect. His eyes softened at my words, I thought carefully in which ones choose.

I wanted to go that ball, and even I don't need no one to protect me. I'm sure that words would convice him. "Fine. But you won't leave my side." he said sighing and I smiled to him happy, it looks like I have inffluence over him too.

"Wasn't that hard, it was?" I said smiling and he smiled back. "Just one thing; I don't dance." he said to me and I laughed, I made my best puppy eyes and pouted at him "Please.." I said with an inocennt voice "Not a chance." he said resisting my puppy eyes, "Well, then I guess I'll have to find someone to dance with.." I said teasing him he looked ay me annoyed for a second.

Then, he grabbed me by my waist pulling me closer to him "You love to tease me, don't you?" he said smirking and I nodded smirking too, realizing how close we were. "Just one dance." he said sighing and I smiled happily "You promise?" I asked him, I want his word "I promise." he said nodding.

I looked down, thinking in what position we were, his hands still in my waist and I'm over his chest, thanks god my legs aren't around his waist ot this would be really awkward. "I'm really tired, I want to sleep." I said climbing off of his top. He was going to stand up when I stopped him, grabbing his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." I said smiling as he turned to see me. "Hmm..are you invting me to share bed, little wolf?" he said lying down and teasing me. "Do you remember what happened the last time we shared bed?" he asked funny and I laughed.

"The same that the last time we teased each other, but look, both thing happened and we still with the clothes on. And make sure still this way." I said turning and giving him my back, but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer, his chest colliding with my back, and his lips grazing my ear, I could hear his breathing so clear.

He moved slowsly his hand to my belly, caressing it softly exactly where our daughter was, I smiled to that and let my hand rest over his, closing my eyes and falling asleep, I didn't want to, I wanted to stay like this forever, but I was exhausted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you like it, as I promised...much more Klayley. I feel like I'm leaving Kalijah behind, so they'll have a scene the next chapter. That character, Caitlyn, is here to stay.

I know I said this every single chapter, but please, comment or vote...honestly I prefer comments. But I thank the votes anyway!


	8. Innocence is Gone

**Katherine's POV**

Tonight was the ball, thanks god Klaus found out that Marcel just knows that Hayley's living with us. Well, that bad enough, Marcel knows Klaus is hidding an unwelcome guest in town. But at least, he doesn't know about the baby.

I looked at my wardrobe, now I'm happy I went shopping with Elijah, even if it was just to get him out of the house. I chose a black dress, I was looking at it smiling when someone knocked my door.

"Come in!" I shouted looked to see who it was. Nadia came in "Nadia, everything's fine?" I asked to her. What was she doing her? I mean, I'm glad to see her, but..what does she needs? She nodded "I've never went to a ball." he said sitting in the bed, I looked at her through the mirror, surprised.

"In 500 years?" I asked her moving my eyebrow, she nodded "I was so busy..you know..searching you." she said probably expecting me to give her a emotional motherly speech about how I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did all this years.

"Well, you found me." I said still looking myself at the mirror, she nodded in silent, and some knocked the door. Why everybody loved my room today? "Come in!" I shouted, and Hayley came in. "Em..Katherine.." she started a bit shy "I don't have anything to wear." she said coming in, and I turned to look at her "Any dress?" I asked her surprised and she shoke his head "I thought you could help me.." she said looking down.

"I could help you!" Rebekah said with her insufferable pitched voice, was she spying at me? Hayley turned to look at her "I know what could suit you, just way here!" Rebekah used her vampire speed, again. I rolled my eyes and Hayley laughed.

A few seconds later Rebekah came back with four dresses, and came in putting them in my bed. "I brought mine, yours-" she said pointing to Hayley with a big smirk in her face "-and like I'm feeling big-hearted today also for you two-" she said pointing at me and Nadia "-and Sophie." she said smiling, Sophie wasn't really invited but we can't leave her alone.

It's so funny to think that Rebekah has to share her bedroom with Sophie, that annoys her so much. There's just six bedrooms, and we're 7 and half (baby Mikaelson) people in the house. In the moments Klaus feels like get a room ready for his daughter, someone else will have to move, and become roommate of someone.

"I have a dress!" I yelled at her, pointing to the black dress I let rest in an armchair "Oh yeah...that slutty dress. Are you sure you want to wear that?" Rebekah said and I could hear a voice in the back of my mind saying _Bitch Mode Activate _"You should wear a short dress, it's easier to take off..looking you problably will have sex with the first boy you make eye contact with!" I almost yelled at her upset, and once I finished my phrase I smirked to her.

"I'm trying to help you and that's how you thanks me!" Rebekah said snuffing "You're so lucky my two brothers want you alive or I would kill you a long time ago!" Rebekah yelled at me, Nadia and Hayley were silenty watching our argument.

"You know what? There's no dress for you!" Rebekah yelled taking one of the dresses and using her vampire speed to get out, I snuffed. She's such a bitch. To my sadness, she came back in a second. She inspired and expired a few times to calm herself, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hayley, this is yours." Rebekah said showinf her a black mesh sheer dress, it wasn't totally transparent, had some black lines..well a lot of black lines, jewel-necked. The dress was beautiful, I'll admit that.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked to Rebekah, not really convinced with Rebekah's taste. "C'mon, c'mon...you're using this dress!" Rebekah said giving the dress to her and pushing her to the door. "Fine." Hayley said leaving.

"Now, your dress." she said pointing to Nadia and showing her a red dress, knee-length. Really elegant, straight, pretty simple and square-necked. It was beautiful too, not really sexy for my taste...but well.

"C'mon get dressed!" Rebekah said giving the dress to Nadia, and pushing her to the door too. "Sophie!" Rebekah shouted once Nadia left, like 20 seconds and 4 shouts later Sophie finally came. "What do you want, Rebekah?" Sophie asked snuffing "I got a dress for you" Rebekah said smiling, showing a sleeveless, bright lace yellow dress with a bateau neckline.

Sophie looked at her like it was some kind of joke, Rebekah noticed her expression and glaced at her "You're wearing this!" Rebekah said thorwing the dress to Sophie's arms and closeing the door in her face.

She turned to look at me and sighed "If you're going to be my brother's date, I can't let you wear that." she said pointing to my dress "You're so lucky I'm a good person!" she said getting out, a second later Hayley come in, wearing the dress.

Rebekah was right, it looks good in her I look at realizing how tight-fitting the dress is. Isn't slutty but still sexy. I smiled to Hayley and she smiles at me back "How do I look?" she asked me getting closer and looking herself at the mirror.

"Pretty good." I said smiling to her and she laughed. Nadia came back too, her dress it's beautiful especially in her "And well?" Nadia asked "You have inherit your mother's perfect looking." I said joking and we three laughed.

Rebekah came back with a blue dress, elegant and sexy at the same time, sleeveless and keyhole-necked she also brought a silver belt. "Get dressed." she ordered me, I toke all the stuff and went to the bathroom.

I admired myself and the dress a few seconds before get out, I hate to admit it, but, Rebekah had good taste. I got out and looked to them to see their reaction "You're beautiful." Nadia said smiling and I smiled back to her "Finally, it's my turn. After that we can start to get our hair ready!" Rebekah said clapping and jumping in her feets, after that she used her vampire spped to leave.

Hayley's expression was like she was saying 'What?!' she looked at me "We have to get out hair ready?" I sighed, obviously she didn't come to many balls. "Yes, sweetie." I said caressing her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She sighed "I hate all this stuff." she said looking at her dress "You had the chance to stay at home, now it's too late." I said and she looked at me "I want to go, but why I can't do it wear like a normal person?!" she said sighing again "It's a ball, people usually wears elegant." I said and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her curious "I was just thinking how people used to wore elegant all the time, probably Marcel is going to use the same clothes he used a few centuries ago." she said, it was s bit funny, not enough to laugh.

Rebekah came back wearing a long black dress, longer than ours. It was with difference the most beautiful. It was queen anne-necked and it had glitters everywhere it was such tight-fitting.

"Ta-da." she said turning on itself, making the dress shine. "You're perfect." Hayley said and Rebekah smiled to her. "Now, our hair." Rebekah said excited.

**Hayley's POV**

A hour later we were finally ready, all of us but Rebekah let our hair laid down. We went downstairs and Klaus and Elijah were already waiting for us, we used Klaus and Elijah's car to go, Katherine came with me and Klaus in his car, she sitten in the back. Nadia, Sophie and Rebekah went with Elijah in his car.

"I wanted to go with Elijah!" Katherine said in the same second we got into the car, Marcel's home wasn't far away but with Katherine at the backup...was going to be a long journey.

"So, Klaus, I met Jackson. Hayley told you he's incredibly hot?" Katherine said smiling and almost laughing and I glanced her "Do you know Hayley was supposed to be the Alpha?" Why couldn't she just shut up? Klaus looked at me.

"No, she didn't" he said looking at me, like demanding why I didn't. "I can't be the Alpha right now." I said defending myself. I'm stucked with him because of this baby, I can't assume the role of Alpha. "But someday you could." he said and I sighed "I guess I could, someday." I said looking though the car's window.

"Mmm and Hayley, does Jackson knows about Klaus?" Katherine asked curious, and to piss Klaus off. "No." I answered simply "So, this incridibly hot guy think you're free?" he asked teasing me and I sighed "I'm free!" I almost yelled and Klaus glaced at me with jealousy at his eyes.

"Jackson likes you, after you met he texted me asking if you were dating someone and why you didn't want to go to the bayou." Katherine said and Klaus' jealousy grow. "You're lying!" I turned to look at Katherine "I still have the proves in my phone, if you want to see them." she said searching her phone.

"No, no I believe you." I said, I don't want even to see it. "I want to meet him." Klaus said almost growling "What?" I glaced at him, no way I'm letting him get closer to my family "He and your family should know you're pregnant of me." he said acting possesive over me, I sighed.

"Take her to the bayou!" Katherine said almost shouting, and jumping in the car. I glaced at her, that was the worst idea I heard so far, well, I could see my aunt Melanie, but I don't want Klaus to be there.

Finally we arrived to Marcel's home, I never thought I could be so happy to arrive to a place full of vampires! I got out of the car as fast as I could. Katherine got out smiling for all the mess she made in the road.

We all got closer to a vampire who was in the enourmous front door. "Mikaelson Family." Elijah said, the vampire took our hand and put a stamp with the letter 'M' on them. This place was awsome, everybody was really elegant and the music was loud.

It wasn't all classic like I expected, it was like a club. Klaus put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It wasn't so easy to walk with this damn heels and having him so close. I felt like I was going to fall any second. A men got closer to us and Klaus pulled me even closer.

"Klaus." the men, who I suppose should be Marcel said with a wide smirk. "And I suppose you should be Hayley." he said grabbing my hand and kissing it gently, Klaus glaced at him and he noticed. "I forgot how possesive you are." he said taking a step back.

We walked to a couch, "Why did you keep this beautiful girl hidden from me?" Marcel asked teasing Klaus "I know right you're not a fan of the werewolves, and I didn't forget your habit to get 'involved' with the womens I care." Klaus said a bit hidden angry in his voice, really bad hidden. Did he and Marcel love the same women?

I noticed someone gazing at me, I looked at her. It was a girl, young, maybe 18 years-old or even younger. She had curly light brown hair and was wearing a coral dress with a black belt. She turned and started walking, I wanted to follow her.

"I have to go the bathroom." I whispered to Klaus in the ear and he nodded, I got up and walked to the girl. I saw her opening a door and coming in, I stood up in front of the door and came in too.

I looked around me, it was a small room, totally empty and the girl was standing up in the middle, like waiting me. "We haven't officially met, I'm Caitlyn." she said introducing herself "You're Hayley Louvell." she said, how did she know my real lastname?

"Do you know my family?" I asked her, I can't find another explanation. But, she shoke her head "No." she said, then, how could she know my lastname? "What do you want?" I asked her going to the point, she was gazing at me for some reason.

"It's a long story, but, I know The Elders talked to you." she said getting closer and she had a worried expression. I remember that rare nightmare, I think it's what she's talking about.

"I'm a witch, and I had a vision. What they told you is true, you future will be horrible." she said grabbing my hands. I looked at her scared "Why are you telling me this?" I asked to her looking to her hazle green eyes, I know I've seem those eyes before...I just can't remember where.

"Because, I've seen more than they showed you. Klaus kills you a few weeks after that, because you tried to escape again." I toke a few steps away from her "After he kills you, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, and starts to kill wished as a punishment for The Elders, he thinks that dream is the reason because all os that happened." she said with a sadly expression, she got closer to me.

"My family is one of the families he destroys, I can't let that happen." I look to her eyes and I know she's saying the truth. She knows her family is going to die and wants to fight against it, but there's something about her...it's familiar.

Maybe it's because I can realte with her, no because what she just told me. It's her, she seems to be too strong to someone in her age, like she had lo learn to surivive, like she had walls to keep everybody away, like she's broken. Just like me, just like Klaus.

"I believe you." I said and she smiled to me "How can be change the future?" I asked to her and I knew she had a plan "The reason why he turned you family, it's because he needed an army to take the city back." I nodded, I don't know how that can help us.

"You need allies, powerful ones. I'm a witch, a powerful one and I'll fight in your side." she said and I smiled to her "There's a girl Davina, she Marcel's secret weapon against the witches. You need her in your side too, and convince the werewolves to fight with you." I froze at the last part, I don't want them to fight in this war.

This is Klaus' war, not their. I'll fight at Klaus' side, but I will not force or rush my people to do it. I shoke my head "What?" she asked me confused "I won't ask the werewolves to fight." I said and she sighed "Then, Klaus will have to 'ask' them himself." she said and I glaced at her, I know when she says 'ask' it means 'turn them into hybrids', and that's how the horrible future starts.

"I'll not let him turn my people into hybrids!" I said loudly and I raised my hand to my mouth. Damn it! I'm surrended by vampires with vampire senses! They could listen to me! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

She noticed how scared I was "I made a spell, nobody can listen to us here." she said and I felt my heart beating again. "Do you really think you have some power over Klaus?" she asked me raisiing her eyebrow, I know I do, I convinced him to let me come here!

"I do!" I said to her and she shoke her head, "He kills you, remember?" she said in a duh tone. "He won't!" I yelled at her, and she sighed and touched my forehead.

_Premonition_

_I have to run, away from everything and away from him. I looked to my little baby sleeping in my arms, I'll give her a normal life, she wouldn't know who her father was or all the horrible things he ever done. And she wouldn't know what I am, now I have the Moonlight ring in my power, I don't have to turn anymore._

_She'll be human, I know she's an hybrid but she doesn't need so much blood, I could feed her with animal blood and she wouldn't notice. She's the only reason I have to life, everybody I loved is dead. Katherine, Nadia, Melanie...and all her old pack now are hybrids._

_I still don't know why he did it, I'm not sure if it was because he needed an army or to punish me for want to live in the bayou. He killed my aunt, just to prove his power to the pack. I hate him, I hate him so, so bad._

_He's a monster, I don't know how could I see any good in him...he's heartless, he never cared about me. I continued running, I hope they're not following me anymore, haunted by my own family...just he could be so twisted._

_I saw a shadow behind me, I turned my head the the front and I found Jackson, right in front of me. "Jackson! You don't have why to do it!" I said taking a few steps back, he got closer "Please! If you give me to him, he'll kill me!" I shouted with tears all down my cheeks._

_There's just one thing that scared me more than death, the fact my innocent sweet girl will grow up with him as example. "Hayley, I have to." Jackson said calm getting closer "Please, don't. You don't have why obey him!" I yelled at him taking more steps back._

_"Jackson, you can go." I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turned to see him. Klaus. He had is wolf eyes, they were brighting in the night. Jackson walked away, like everything was fine._

_I toke a few steps back, he's going to kill me I know. He walkes to me without use his vampire speed. "My daughter." he said raising his hand to hold her but I shoke my head, and pull her against my chest._

_He snuffed "Hayley, don't piss me off." he warned me but I son't want to give him my daughter. I shoke my head again, but he uses his vampire speed and takes her from my arms before I can't even react._

_"No!" I yelled at him, one werewolf got closer and hold my little girl and as Jackson did, walked away. "Why did you run away?" he asked at me angry "Because I hate you!" I yelled at him getting closer, I'm going to die anyway._

_"You're an heartless monster and you always will! You're a liar, a manipulator, a killer!" I yelled getting even closer "You want me dead? Do it yourself!" I raised my arms "Look me at the eyes and kill me!" I yelled laughter, he looked at me in a mix of surprise and anger._

_"Do it!" I yelled with more tears falling down my cheeks, but for some reason I don't feel fear anymore. He toke my daughter, I don't have nothing to live for. "I said do it! Now!" I felt his hand inside my chest, making his way to my heart and the last thing I saw was my heart in his hands, he had tears down his cheeks too. After that everything was black._

_End of the premonition_

"No!" I yelled walking away from her until my back was on the door. "I showed you what I saw." she said, I felt all the tears in my cheeks. "You have to ask the werewolves to fight or this is what will happen to you!" she said loud, and I nodded my head. I don't have a choice. "I will, but if they say no?" I asked her.

"Then, you'll have to convince them, it's their lives or yours. And also Katherine, Nadia and Melanie's. Katherine's dying, I don't see that this could affect her. "Katherine will die anyway." I said she shoke her head "I know how tu cure her, but Klaus will dislike the idea." she said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This one it's the largest chapter I've made for this fanfic. Don't worry in the next we'll have a dance scene...I know Kalijah didn't had their scene, sorry for that..in the next chapter, I promise!

Please, please, please comment, vote or share! Thanks for all the votes!


	9. So Cold

**Klaus' POV**

I looked around and Hayley was anywhere, I got closer to the ladies room and compelled a girl to get inside and tell me who was there. After a few minutes the girl got close to me to tell me it was empty. I growled at her response, she lied to me.

I saw Katherine talking with some vampires and I got closer to her grabbing her arm "Where's Hayley?" I asked to her in a grow, "What makes you think I know it?" she asked me without even look at me. "You two seem best friends those days, If there's something going on you would tell me, do you?" I asked to her.

She pushed me away forcing me to release her arm. "There's nothing going on." she whispered looking at me, I looked at her eyes "Tell me the truth." I said compelling her but she laughed "I'm on vervein. I don't have idea where she is, Klaus, I'm telling you the truth." she said before take a sip of her drink.

I sniffed the air, trying to find her scent, should be easy she's the only werewolf here...at least she should be. There's another scent in the air, a she-wolf related to Hayley, directly related...her mother is decased so maybe is a sister.

The two scents are really similar, both are mixed what means they were togheter..I followed the scent to a door, I opened it to find a young girl, with curly light-brown hair and hazel green eyes like Hayley's, and Hayley who was looking at me scared.

"Klaus Mikaelson." the girl said to me, it wasn't a question. "And you are..?" I asked to her "Caitlyn." she introduced herself. I looked to Hayley, she still being scared "Are you okay?" I asked walking to her but she toke a step back "I'm fine." she said looking down.

She's lying, something happened here inside and she doesn't want to tell to me for some reason. Does she knows this girl here is her sister? "Could be talk alone?" I said to the girl and then Hayley looked at me.

"You promised me dance." she said looking at me, for some reason she doesn't want me to talk with Caitlyn. "I want to dance now." she said grabbing my hand and pushing me to the door. We walked to the dance floor and I pulled her closer to me grabbing her waist.

She put her hand and my shoulder and we started to dance, she looking down to avoid my eyes. "Little wolf." I called her "Yes?" she said without looking at me "What happened there?" I asked to her and she looked at me.

"Nothing." she gave me a fake smile that disappeared the second later "Why you don't want to tell it to me?" I asked looking to her eyes and she sighed. "That girl, is a witch." she said, no way, that girl is a she-wolf. I shoke my head "No, she's not." I said to her and she looked to me confused.

"Yes, she is. She had a vision." she said to me nodding her head "She's a realted to you, I know it just with her scent." I said nodding my head "But, she showed me her vision." she said trying to prove she's right.

"But I smelled her, she's a she wolf." I said trying to prove my point "Wait, you said she was related to me? No way, she knew my lastname but when I asked her about my family she said she had no idea." she said looking around to find the girl and I did the same.

"Wait, you said she had a vision, a vision of what?" I asked her and her expression changed. That vision is what was annoying her. "Do you remember that nightmare I had about our future?" she said looking down again and I nodded "She showed me what comes next, she wants to change that future because you'll kill her family." she said looking down.

"She's related to you, her family is your family." I said and she shoke her head "She told me her parents were witches and warlocks, and in that future you turn my family into hybrids." she said looking at my eyes "This doesn't have sense." I said and she nodded.

"Wait, but she's a werewolf or a witch?" she asked to me confused "Maybe both, I think it's possible." I said to her and she nodded "And she was related to me?" she asked me and I nodded "Directly related, she's your sister." I said and she laughed.

"That's impossible, she's too young to be my sister!" she exclamed, almost jumping and I sighed. "That's really confusing." I said and she nodded "We'll find her later, now let's just dance." I said and she nodded giving me a true smile.

I hugged her closing our distance, I let my two hands rest in her waist and her hands were circling my neck. I could feel her heart pumpping fast and loudly in my chest. Her scent was driving me crazy and her neck was calling me, but not to bite it, to kiss it.

**Hayley's POV**

This closeness is a torture, doesn't matter how close we are I want him closer. His scent and feeling his warm breathing so close of my ear made my heart do crazy flip floops in my chest. I felt his lips graze my neck, I don't care if he wants to bit me right now, I'd let him.

I was ready to feel the pain of a bite, but he didn't. Instead he kissed my neck, and after that kiss came another and another. I sighed in pleasure when someone interrumped us. "Hayley, Klaus!" Marcel said cheerful, I couldn't help but grow and roll my eyes at him.

Klaus' lips left my neck, and he growled too looking to Marcel. "Can I have a dance with the lady?" Marcel asked to Klaus "No." Klaus answered looking at me again. And I glaced at him, I dislike all this posesiveness over me.

"I have a voice." I said to Klaus, "Just one dance." I said looking to Marcel and he smiled to me, Klaus growled when I tried to push him away he didn't let me. "Klaus." I gave him a warning look "Go and have a talk with our friend Caitlyn." I said serious to him and he growled again.

"Just one dance and I'll be back." he whispered in my ear and left, Marcel toke me in his arms. "Just one dance." I repetead to him and he nodded "How did you meet Klaus?" he asked me and I laughed, "We had a friend in common." I said thinking in Tyler.

"Klaus doesn't have many friends." he said and I nodded, that's true. "Right." I said "Hmm...about was Klaus talking before when he said you have an habit to show interest in the womens he cares?" I asked to him curious.

He laughed "Her sister and I become...really close." I wide opened my eyes, Rebekah? Rebekah and Marcel? "You and Rebekah?" I asked to him and he nodded "Wow..I didn't see that one coming." I said laughing.

"You're the only werewolf in town, right?" he asked me, I know isn't a random question. I can't help but think is Caitlyn, Klaus really thinks she's a werewolf-witch or something like that. "Yes." I answered to him "And your pack?" he asked me curious "I'm a loner wolf, I was..now I'm living with Klaus." I answered and he nodded.

"What are you going to do the next full moon? You can't stay here, you could hurt one of my vampires." he said worried about his people, I don't have to be worried about that..I can't turn, I'm pregnant. But obviously I can't say that to him.

"I'll leave the city for that night." I said smiling to him and he nodded, then the song ended and in a second Klaus was at our side. "Thanks for the dance Hayley, I hope see you again." Marcel said smiling to me and Klaus and he left.

"About what were you talking?" Klaus asked me curious "About were I'm going to be the next full moon." I answered.

**Elijah's POV**

I was sitting in one of the couch, I've been here all the night watching Katerina talk, laugh, drink and dance with almost all the vampires. Rebekah was next to me probably staring at Marcel, who just danced with Hayley and now was talking with a blonde girl.

Camille, she's baratender at Rosseau's and human. "Do you still having feelings for him?" I asked to Rebekah and she looked at me "No! Why are you asking?" she said with false indifference "You've been staring at him the whole night." I said and she laughed.

"You're not the right one to talk, brother!" she said taking a sip of her martini. "She's flirting with all the vampires of the party and here you are, not doing a thing about it." she said looking to Katerina.

I stood up "Where are you going?" Rebekah asked me "Doing a thing about it!" I said to her walking to Katerina, I toke her by the waist and started to dance with her "Elijah, finally you woke up." she said laughing.

"Are you having fun?" I asked to her looking to her almond eyes, and she nodded "I've been in better parties, but this one isn't so bad." she said looking around. "And you?" she said getting closer to me "It's really fun to watch you flirt with all the guests." I said and she smirked.

"Are you jealous?" she asked me getting closer by the second, "You shouldn't be." she whispered before kissing me, I froze in shook but one second later I kissed her back. I could feel her smirk in my lips, "Elijah." she mumbled "Go home. Now." she mumbled pulling me closer by my necktie.

"What?" I asked to her surprised "I'm dying, I don't have time for games." she whispered, her eyes full of lust.

**Katherine's POV**

I don't know how much time I have, I just know I want to spend it with Elijah and Nadia. I want hom to go home with me right now, spend a night with him. But I felt something in my stomach, something wrong. I ran as fast as I could to a bathroon and throw up everything, even my first meal I think.

I had seizures all over my body and when I finally opened my eyes, all the bathroom and my dress were covered of blood, my blood. "No, no, no..." I said looking myself at the mirror, my face, my neck, my hands...I was totally covered of blood.

This can't be good, I don't want to die...not this soon. "Katherine, are you okay?" Elijah asked me though the door, he can't know I'm so bad. How the hell can i clean myself? This is a mess! "I'm fine!" I shouted to him, and what sounded wasn't my voice..it was like the voice of a older version of me.

"Katherine, I can smell the blood." I sighed, there's nothing I can do to hide this. I slowly opened the door, letting him see me covered of blood and all the mess I made in the bathroom. He opened his mouth in shock and I looked down, I hate to show weakness.

"Oh my god! Katherine, what happened?" he asked coming in worried, "I'm dying." I whispered and he touched my shoulder trying to comfort me, "C'mon, I'll take you home." he said and I nodded, he toke his jacket off and put it over me to cover all the blood.

I give him a small smile "Thanks." I whispered to him, he's so gentle...we left the house without saying 'goodbye' to no one, I just want to get the hell out of here.

**Hayley's POV**

"Klaus." I called him and he looked at me, "Yes, little wolf?" he said smiling at me and I smiled back "Umm..Caitlyn mentioned a thing before. A witch, she's Marcel's weapon against the witches." I said and the last part catched his atention.

"I want to find her and talk to her, convince her to be in our side." I said and his smile disappeared "I'll do it, not you." he said serious and I sighed "Yeah, like she's going to trust you..." I said and he looked at me angry "Just to be clear, when I said I wanted to talk to her, it wasn't a request, I was informing you." I said and his angry grew.

"You just disappeared an half our ago, you have not idea how worry I was. I won't let you go disappear again and less to met a witch, The Elders want you dead, that with you say is on Marcel's side too, right now she's our enemy." Klaus said grabbing my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Caitlyn is a witch and I still alive." I said and he looked at me directly at my eyes "Tell me you don't trust that werewolf-witch girl." he said pulling me closer by the arm "I don't, but she doesn't want me dead. She told me talk with that witch and that's exactly what I'm going to be, while you can stay here and look for Caitlyn just like you should have done before." I said forcing him to let me go.

He growled, trying to intimidate me but doesn't works. "Don't growl at me." I order him but he just became angrier "You won't leave my side or we'll leave the party right now." he threatened me, the hell I'm going to let him! "I don't accept orders from you." I said and I turned back walking away from him.

I ran upstairs, not really sure where I'm going, and he followed me "Hayley!" he yelled at me, everytime he calls me by my name it's a sign he's not in mood, but I don't care. "Leave me alone!" I yelled without turn back to look at him.

I tried to open one of the doors, but it was closed. That girl has to be here, somewhere I turned back and Klaus was closer so I started to run, I'm done with him following me everywhere I just want to be 5 minutes alone! "Hayley, come back here right now!" he yelled really angry, suddenly a door opened and a hand forced me to come in.

"What the-" I said before looking that the hand that pulled me inside was from a sweet young girl. "Who are you?" I asked to her and she looked at me curious "Davina, you're a werewolf." she said and I nodded "You shouldn't be here." she said sitting in a individual and small bed, I looked to the room it wasn't luxurious as I expected all the rooms of this house to be.

It was small and almost empty, there was a bed, a small wood wardrobe, a table and a chair. "What's your name?" she asked me with a sweet voice, she wasn't afraid at all "Hayley." I answered and she nodded at me "You should go right now." she said looking to the door and I shoke my head.

"If Marcel finds you, he'l kill you, werewolves aren't welcome here." she said with concern in her voice "Marcel knows him here." I said and she looked at me surprised "How? He kills all the werewolves he finds." she said with a bit of hate in her voice.

"I'm Klaus'.." What the hell am I? I can't say to her that I'm carrying Klaus' child! "Wife?" she asked me and I gave her a disgusted face, I mean Klaus' hot, atractive, strong, he can be really sweet if he wants, protective...I'm losing it, I've never seen Klaus that way, that's the point. "Ew, no, never!" I said and she smiled at me.

"What are you then?" she asked me curious "It's complicate." I said and she nodded "Why Marcel keeps you here?" I asked to her sitting next to her, and she looked down "Marcel's keeping me safe." she whispered "Safe from what?" I asked grabbing her hand to comfort her "The witches, they wanted to kill me because I had no magic." she said looking at me, with a deep hate in her blue-green eyes.

"You're a witch without powers?" I asked to her curious and she shoke her head "I have powers, but I got them later than the other witches. I'm more powerful than the others too, and now I'm using my magic to pay them back." she said and I realized she's the girl Caitlyn was talking about.

"Marcel keeps you as his prisioner, right?" I asked to her and she looked down "No, he's keeping me safe." she said shoking her head, I sighed "He just wants you because of your powers, come with me, we can protect you." I said smiling to and she looked to me "We?" she asked to me curious "I'm living with the Original family." I explained to her "I'be heard stories of them, they say they're heartless monsters, but you look like a nice person, why are you with them?" she asked to me, like I was the one who needs to be saved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really hope you liked it! Thanks for the comments and the votes, really means a lot to me! If you have any idea for the story please send me message, I would love to have a little help with the ideas!

I know I say this all the chapter, but really please vote, comment or share if you like it!


	10. Lamia et Malejicis (Vampires & Witches)

**Hayley's POV**

I was trying to convince Davina to come with us when a girl walked in, Caitlyn. "Cath." Davina said smiling to her and she smiled back, "I'm glad to see you two meet each other." she said looking at us. "Dav, you can trust her." she said getting closer to Davina "Are you sure?" Davina asked to her and Caitlyn nodded "You have more control over your powers, I still will teach you even more. But you're not safe here, Marcel will find me soon or later." Caitlyn said and Davina nodded "Fine, I'll live with you." Davina said to me.

I smiled to her, but she didn't smile back "If one of your vampire friends dare to touch me, I'll kill them." she said seriously and I nodded, then, she smiled back. "Pack your things, I'll make sure you arrive to the Mikaelson's household before the party ends." Cailyn said and we both nodded, then someone alse came in.

"Klaus." I said to him and he looked at me angry, maybe I should run away from him...but I had to find Davina. "It looks like always there's a mess, you're around." Klaus said getting closer to Caitlyn, who was looking at him with hate.

"It's an habit." she said sassy to him and that surprised him "And who's this child?" he asked to me looking to Davina "I'm Davina." she said fearless to him and he laughed "Also know as Marcel's secret weapon." she said and he stopped laughing.

"This child is that so called weapon?" he asked to me and I nodded "She's living with us." I informed him and he raised an eyebrow "In what bedroom?" he said, we have a little problem there...6 bedrooms 8 people...Rebekah is already sharing a room with Sophie.

"You don't know it, do you?" he said funny to me and I glaced him. "Shut up or you'll be sharing room with Elijah." I warned him and he laughed, I wasn't joking. It's a solution. "Davina can undo the linking spell, Sophie will be free to go." Cailyn explained, damn it, how I didn't think in that?

"We should go back to the ball before anyone realize we're gone, little wolf." he said to me and I nodded, "Davina, see you later." I smiled to her and she smiled back before we left her bedroom and walked downstairs to the ball.

**Rebekah's POV**

I decided to dance and try to have some fun, was dancing at my own when a girl hit me. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, she was really young, she had curly light-brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing a beautiful coral dress with a black belt around her waist.

She looked at me and froze in shock for a second, like she recognized me. "Have we met?" I asked to her, If we did..I can't remember her. "No, I don't think so.." she said looking down and left. "Making friends, huh?" Marcel asked behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Marcel?" I asked to him in a rude way "You're sexy when you mad, you know." He said smirking to me and I rolled my eyes "That phrase is so old as you." I said smirking to him "You haven't change, do you?" he said getting closer.

"I don't need to change." I said to him looking directly to his brown eyes "And your feelings?" he asked getting closer by the second "They did, right now, I just feel hate for you!" I said to him and he smireked "Hate is good. It's passionate, intense. It's a breath away from love." he said caressing my cheek softly.

"You're a breath away to be dead." I warned him pushing him away, he used his vampire spend to put me against a wall, we were too close "Look at me at the eyes and tell me you don't still love me." he said and I looked at him at his beautiful and perfect brown eyes.

"I..I.." I said nervious, do I still love him? I can't , he's the enemy! Klaus is plotting against him, I can't get involved with him, I can't have feelings for him! "I don't..." I said looking down "Look at me at the eyes." he said softly, I have to do it.

I looked at him at the eyes, I know I can do this! For once I'll choose family over love "I can't." I said chocking in my answer, I didn't mean to say that! He gave me a smile, not one of his smirks and kissed me softly. I still love him, I can't deny it.

I know I shouldn't love him, I won't betray my blood. He pulled me closer grabbing me by my waist. "I still love you too." he whispered sending chills down my spine. I can't be with him and live here, I can't let anybody know it. "Run away, with me. Away from Klaus, away from this city, away from everything." I whispered to him smiling.

He shoke his head "I can't, I'm the King." he said and I pushed him away "You don't have to, If you don't want. You can have me, we can be togheter. But not in this city." I said sadly and he looked down "You have to choose, Marcel. New Orleans or me." I said getting closer to him.

"I have people to look after." he said and I toke a step back "It's my fault for think you could be different of him." I said and he looked at me "I am." he said and I laughed "You are just like him, you'll always choose power over love or family. But family, love, loyalty...that's the true power! You think all those vampires care about you, but they just stay by your side because they're afreid of you!" I yelled at him.

"You'll be alone forever, and for a vampire is a very long time." I said taking a few steps back "Go to the hell." I yelled at him, and looked around everybody was staring at us "What the hell are you looking?!" I yelled to everyone and they started to dance again.

I walked to home, I just want to be alone a while. When I arrived home, I saw Elijah's car, why did he come back so early? I came in "Elijah!" I shouted "Upstairs!" he shouted back and I ran upstairs to his bedroom, but it was empty.

I know where he was; Katherine's bedroom. I came in to see her lying in the bed, entirely pale, he sit next to her and Nadia walking around with a worried face "What happened to you?" I said getting closer, no really worried just curious "I'm dying." she whispered I wide opened my eyes in surprise "You don't have to look so worried." she said to me and I didn't know how to react.

"Klaus' going to extrac every single drop of blood of your system if he founds this." I said and Elijah gave me a warning look "You will not say nothing of this to him." Elijah said in his serious tone of voice, and I nodded.

**Hayley's POV**

I spent all the night quiet next to Klaus, while every single vampire stood up to talk to him. Everybody always agrees with everything he says, another vampire got closer, I can't believe there's a soul here who doesn't talked with him yet.

"Mr Mikaelson." a young vampire said respectfully and I rolled my eyes, Klaus gave me a warning look and I glaced at him. "Mrs Mikaelson." he said respectfully to me, it's the fifth time a vampire refers to me as 'Mrs Mikaelson', "We're not married." I said to the vampire and he looked down in respect "My apologies." he said and I sighed.

Klaus and the vampire, his name was Josh talked a while and finally he left, smiling to us. Klaus sat down next to me "Do you dislike royalty?" he asked me smirking "I hate it, they smile to me respectfully but deep inside they want to kill me." I said and he caressed my cheek "They know you're with me, nobody would dare to touch you." he said softly.

"And you should get used to, someday you'll the Alpha of your pack." he said and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but remember I have to convince my family to fight in Klaus' side. "Klaus..we need to talk." I said seriously looking at his light blue eyes and his expression became worried.

He grabbed my hand and we walked outside "It' chill here." he said giving me his jacket and I smiled to me, letting it rest over my shoulders "I'll convince the werewolfes to fight at your side." I said and he looked at me surprised "But, if you become the king, you'll let them to live in the French Quarter." I said serious to him and he looked thoughtful a few seconds.

"I'll let them come back, but they can't kill any vampire and you'll have tu rule them." he said and I looked to him surprised "I don't want to talk with some Alpha to explain its the rules, I trust you." he said getting closer and I smiled to him. I can't believe he wants me to rule a pack, I don't know how to do it, I'm a loner werewolf, I don't work in a group of people.

He pulled me closer by his jacket, looking at me at my eyes. We were growing closer by the second, my hands in his chest and I could feel his warm breath in face, I could see everything, all the emotions in his face, the perfect curve in his lips when he smiles, and his beautiful light blue eyes were so soft.

He looked down, staring at my lips and I did the same, there was almost no space between our lips when we heard footsteps getting closer, I toke a step back and he growled frustrated. "Hayley, can we talk...alone?" Caitlyn said and Klaus looked at her angry and mistrusted.

"Yeah sure." I said and Klaus glaced at me, I rolled my eyes "I'll be fine." I said and he left us alone growling, Caitlyn got closer to me "Katherine is even worst I thought. If you want to save her, go home, now, get her outta there and bring her to the cemetery." she said serious and I nodded, after that she just left.

I don't know why I trust her, I just do it. I can't explain to Klaus why I want to go home, I don't have time for that so I started to walk without even tell it to him. Thanks god isn't far away, I came in "Katherine!" I shouted "We're here!" Nadia shouted upstairs, I ran to Katherine's bedroom and she was lying in the bed, with a really bad looks, Nadia and Elijah were sitten in the bed with her.

"Kath, can we talk alone?" I asked to her and she nodded, Nadia and Elijah left smiling to her. I blocked the door and I got closer to her "I have to get you outta here." she looked at me surprised "What?" she asked me with wide open eyes "I think I know how to save you, but we have to leave." I said forcing her to stand up.

"How?" she asked to me, I opened the window "Magic." I said, Caitlyn is a witch after all. We climbed off by the window and ran to the cementery "Better this works!" Katherine yelled angry, we walked inside and we saw Caitlyn standing up in front of a bonfire.

She looked at us and smiled "You've come." she said and Katherine looked at me "How this is going to help me?" she asked to me and I looked to Caitlyn "Katherine, I need your blood. Just a bit would be enough." she said getting closer to Katherine with a knife.

"If this doesn't works, I'll haunt you as a ghost." she warned me offering her wrist to Caitlyn, she cut her and let the blood flow to a bowl. "This should be enough." Caitlyn said before heal her, and Kath smiled to her. "Hayley, take a few steps back." Caitlyn warned me and I did what she said.

_Vis invoco solem, ilex candidus immortalitatem. Umbrae altero fortitudo ad adiuvandum me invoco, fortitudo invocoincólumes custodíre!_

Caitlyn shouted moving her hands in the air, then a strange wind showed up I looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Katherine started to shout like she was in pain and she fell in the ground, in the same moment her body touched the ground the wind stopped.

I tried to run to her but a invisible wall didn't let me "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at Caitlyn but she ignored me.

_Sint qui redeunt abiit, simul copulemus. Spiritus ego prædico auxiliator tuus resurgent binas virtutem da mihi vita!_

I saw Katherine crowling, thanks god she's alive. Caitlyn got closer to her with the bowl and foreced Katherine to drink it. Finally the invisible wall was gone and I ran to Katherine, who was in the ground with blood all over her face.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" I yelled to Caitlyn feeling the tears down my cheeks "I made her was she always wanted to be, immortal." Caitlyn said and I wide opened my eyes "What do you mean?" I asked to her shocked "I used the same spell Esther used on the Mikaelsons a thousand years ago." she explained and I looked to Katherine, she was an Original Vampire?

Kath opened her eyes "I'm dead?" she asked and I looked to her shocked, she was an Original Vampire. Her blood was useless to Klaus, he'll kill her! "Not yet." I said to Kath and looked to Caitlyn with hate "You're out of your mind?! Klaus will kill her in the same moment he finds out!" I yelled at her, my whole body shaking in anger.

"No, he won't." Caitlyn said calm, I glaced at her "I linked her to something he wouldn't kill." she said and I wide opened my eyes, she linked Katherine to me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it, just wait to see who's back in the next chapter...

_Sint qui redeunt abiit, simul copulemus. Spiritus ego prædico auxiliator tuus resurgent binas virtutem da mihi vita! _(Let who's away to come back, connect them both togheter. Spirits I call for you help to resurrect and link this two lifes!)

Please, Please, Please comment, vote and share if you liked it!


	11. I'm a Survivor

**Katherine's POV**

I opened my eyes and I found myself in my bed, oh god, I had a strange dream...there was a witch, and Hayley and blood. I heard shouts downstairs, I stood up and walked to them, I saw everybody staring at me..including a young girl I can't recognize.

"What happened?" I asked to them and they looked each other, "Katerina-" Elijah begun but I cut him off "I'm a vampire?" I asked to him going to the point "Yes-" Elijah tried to say but Klaus cut him off "Yes, and now your blood is useless to me, I can't see why I shoudn't kill you right now." Elijah, Nadia and Hayley glaced at him.

"You're not killing her, Niklaus!" Elijah yelled at him "Why not?" Klaus asked angry "She's my friend!" Hayley yelled at him "I won't let you kill my mother!" Nadia yelled at him "She's a liar and a betrayer! We don't owe nothing to her!" Rebekah yelled to everybody "I can't believe you're in his side in this!" Elijah yelled to Rebekah.

Well, to resume, everybody were yelling each other... "Stop!" the young girl shouted and everybody stopped and looked to her "Kill her and you'll lose me as allied!" the young girl yelled at Klaus, who's she? I like her! Klaus growled and Elijah, Nadia and Hayley smiled, Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

Someone knocked the door, and Hayley opened it "Can I come in, darling?" he familiar voice to me spoke, it was familiar to all of us but Nadia, Hayley and the young black-haired girl. "Kol." Klaus whispered and Hayley who has no idea what's going on, turned to Klaus..watching him with a shoken expression.

"Who's he?" Hayley asked but everybody was silent, how the hell is he alive?! "He's Kol Mikaelson." A unknown voice said, I got closer to the door and I saw a young girl with light brown hair and green eyes, I remember her...she made me immortal. "I brought him back to life as a peace offering and to make sure Katherine still alive." the young girl said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked to Caitlyn and she smirked "You have in your power the only thing that can kill an Original, I know you would use it on Katherine..so, I linked her to Kol." Caitlyn said and Klaus glacer to her. I'm binded to Kol?!

"Can I come him?" Kol asked again to Hayley, who looked to Klaus, who nodded "Come in." Hayley said and Kol and Caitlyn walked in. "Mikaelson..you're on of their silbings?" Hayley asked to Kol and he nodded "The youngest of the males." he said smirking to her, and Klaus growled.

Kol laughed at him "Don't worry brother, she's all yours." Kol said smirking to Klaus and Hayley folded her arms "I'm not his!" Hayley said annoyed. Kol looked to Nadia "You're the little Petrova, huh?" Kol said getting closer to Nadia.

"Leave her alone." I warned him and he looked to me laughing, then he used his vampires speed to hit me against a wall "Kol!" Elijah yelled at him "I just want to see how strong she is!" Kol said to Elijah smirking, I grabbed him by his neck and throw him in the air to the ground.

I user my vampire speed to be on top of him, not leaving him a chance to move "I'm stronger than you think." I said to him smirking and he smirked back. Why was he smirking? "If you wanted to be on top, you could just ask." he said and I realized in what position we were, I stood up without even look at him.

Elijah was glacing at him "I have a request." Caitlyn said and we all looked at her "I want to live here." she said and everybody look each other, "How do we know we can trust you?" Hayley asked to her "I saved Katherine's life, I brought you a new allied and I'll unlink you from Sophie. What else do you need?" the girl said to Hayley and she nodded.

**Hayley's POV**

This witch-werewolf girl, Caitlyn, wants to live with us. She already proved she doesn't want to hurt us, but, let her live here? That's too much. We hardly know a few things of her, and she's soo mysterious...we don't what she is, is she related to me? What were her parents, witches or werewolves? There's a lot of things we unknow yet.

And we don't have space, even now that Sophie's gone. There's six bedrooms and we're eight people; Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Kol, Davina, and me, and well, we need to get a nursery ready yet. "I'm not sure..." I said looking down, she got closer and looked at me at the eyes, her eyes were just like mine.

"You can trust me." she said slowsly without breaking eye contact, and somehow I knew she was saying the truth, I smiled to her "I know." I said to her and she smiled back to me. "I have the last word, and I say you won't live here." Klaus said, and I glanced at him.

I trust Caitlyn, I know he has no reasons to do it, but, isn't enough the fact I do? "Klaus." I said looking at him but he shoke his head "I said no." he said to me rude and he looked to Caitlyn "Now, get out of my house before I kill you." he threated her, I felt something I've never felt before, like I had to protect her.

"Don't dare to think about it!" I threated Klaus, and I took Caitlyn's arm and pulled her behind me in a protective way. "The hormones are controlling you." Klaus said caressing my arm softly, but I hit his hand. "Maybe, but I won't let you hurt her, she'll stay with us." I said not giving him a chance to argue.

"Why are you being so protective?" Klaus asked me and I didn't know what to answer "She's a child." I said to him, and it's the true...she's too young to be out there alone. "We have to resovle the bedroom's problem." Elijah said and everybody sat down in the three couches.

...

We agreed to let Katherine and Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, Davina and Caitlyn be roommates. I still have my own bedroom, just like Klaus andd there's one empty to build a nursery. Rebekah wasn't reallt excited with the plan, I bet she though once Sophie was gone she could have a bedroom to herself.

I laid on the bed, what a crazy day..at least Katherine is immortal again and Klaus can't create more hybrids. I smiled at that thought, but my smile disappeared a second later. If I ever want to become a hybrid?

I never wanted, but, my child is a hybrid, I think. Klaus is a hybrid too, he can be with our child forever, but I'll die someday. I felt a tear running down my cheek, Klaus came in, he was angry but his eyes softened when he saw I was crying.

"What happened?" he asked worried sitting down at the end of the bed "I'm fine." I said wiping the tears "You're crying." he said looking at me directly at the eyes, I looked down..I know if I still looking at him I will really cry.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry." I said lightly smiling "Don't lie at me." he said serious but no angry "I'm not lying, but. why did you come anyway?" I asked him changing the subject "You left the party and you didn't even care to tell anyone where you were going." he said and the anger came back.

"I didn't have time." I defended myself looking at him "You let thet witch turn Katherine into a vampire, how do you think I could create hybrids now?" he said standing up and walking around. "You can't." I said and he looked at me "That's why you let her do it? That way I couldn't ever turn your family? Who had the idea?" he said almost yelling and got closer.

"Katherine was dying!" I yelled at him and he froze in shock "She was getting older by the second, faster than a normal person. I did what I had to do to save her!" I yelled at him standing up too "Why nobody told me that?" he asked and I looked down "We all knew what you would do if you find out." I mumbled.

"That's what you think of me?" he asked hurt, and I looked at him "You wanted to kill her before you found out she's linked to Kol!" I yelled to him, he used his vampire speed and I found myself against a wall "Klaus!" I shouted, he was in front of me very close.

"If you wanted her alive, I would let her live." she whispered and I looked at him directly into his eyes "Why?" I asked in a whisper, he wanted her death for 500 years..why change his mind so easily? He sighed "I don't want you to hate me." he whispered softly caressing my cheek.

He toke a step back and turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm and made him look at me, without expect any sign I smashed my lips into his, he froze in shock but then reacted and kissed me back, tightly wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

It felt so good, so warm...it wasn't like the first time, that time was just desire and lust, now his kiss was so soft and warm. I circled my hands around his neck and we deeper the kiss, his hand found his way to my hair travelling for my back, sending chills all over me.

He caressed my hair softly before moving his hand to my cheek, our tongues met and his taste was so delicious..I couldn't help but want more. I toke a few steps back, and laid down in bed. He looked at me like he was unsure about this, but after a second he climbed up, he started to kiss my neck softly caressing my hips and my stomach.

While I was caressing his back under his shirt, suddenly we heard a scream "Sweet mother of God!" Katherine shouted, we two looked at her, she and Kol were staring at us from the door, Klaus climbed off immediately, fixing his shirt.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Kol said almost laughing and Klaus glaced at him, "We should...let you alone." Katherine said disappearing in the corridor "Rebekah!" we heard her scream, sure to tell her everything, I covered my face with a cushion.

**Katherine's POV**

We all walked to out bedrooms, now I'm sharing mine with Elijah. But he had to go to get more blood bags, I'm hungry. I laid on bed, trying to sleep. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes, I saw Kol walking to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"I thought you could be hungry." he said getting closer, he was right; I'm freaking hungry! "And what?" I asked him standing up "There's no blood bags, I thought we could get something...warner. Elijah wouldn't agree, but he's not here to stop us." he said smirking and I smirked back.

"What do you suggest?" I asked to him raising my eye-brow "I suggest we could have some fun, I bet you know where we can have a good meal." he said and I stood up, the true it's there's a bar..it's just a rumour but..I heard vampires usually go there and if a human comes in, never leaves again.

"I know a place." I said smirking and walking to the door, "I knew you still being funny." he said following me. We walked thoguh the corridor to the stairs, but something catched my attention, Klaus and Hayley in a bed, having a make out sesion. Oh my God!

I wide opened my eyes and froze in shock, I hit Kol's arm "Ouch!" I growled and he looked at me like I was crazy "Oh..my...God!" I said to him and he looked at me confused, I grabbed his arm and we walked inside Hayley's bedroom "Sweet mother of God!" I shouted, still in shock.

They both staring at me and I could feel Kol's body shacking in laugh, I was having the same reaction. Klaus climbed off of her and fixed his shirt looking down, "We didn't mean to interrupt." Kol said trying to hold his laugh, and Klaus glaced at him.

"We should...let you alone." I said doing my best to not fall in the ground laughing, I toke Kol's arm and we walked to the corridor, I know something that will piss Klaus off... "Rebekah!" I shouted, she will love this! She walked to the corridor, "What happened?" she asked glacing at us, to this point Kol wasn't holding his laugh anymore.

"What's so funny?" she asked walking to us and looking at Kol who was in the ground laughing "Guess whose two had a make out sesion." I said pointing to the door of Hayley's bedroom. She wide opened her eyes, walked to us and looked inside Hayley's bedroom to find her hidding her face behind a cushion and Klaus looking down.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah shouted "You two! Wha-, How-, Wha-!" she said in shock with her mouth open. Klasu used his vampire speed to get out of the bedroom, we all sighed...we can confront him about it later, and I know Rebekah will do it.

Caitlyn and Davina showed up "What's all that shouting?!" Caitlyn said to us with her hands in her waist, "We're trying to practice magic!" she yelled at us, and we couldn't help but laugh, all this Klaus/Hayley stuff wasn't her bussiness.

"No reason." I said and she and Davina glaced at me before walk back to their room. Why that girl saved me? She could perfectly let me die. I've been running and keeping secrets the last 500 years, I can recognize my own people, and I'm sure she's hidding something too. I just don't know what...yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally Klayley happened! What's Caitlyn hidding? Who's she and how is she connected to the Louvell family?

Finally Kol is back and he's linked to Katherine, who's immortal now. Sophie is gone, but now that Davina isn't with Marcel the witches can do magic again...what are they going to do?

Please, please, please comment, vote and share if you liked it!


	12. One Night

**Caitlyn's POV**

I opened my eyes, for one second I felt like I was in home, but then, reality hit me and I remembered where I was. I saw Davina sleeping peacefull in the bed next to mine. I went downstairs, and got a glass of milk, I heard the front door opening.

Who the hell could be? I walked to the living room and I saw Katherine and Kol coming in, both with blood in their ropes. I rolled my eyes, couldn't they at least clean themselves after eating? "Good night?" I asked to them and then they realized I was there.

"I've never had so much fun in years!" Katherine said, I can see in her tone of voice she's drunk. "How much did you drink last night?" I asked to her getting closer "Just a bit." she said trying to raise her hand to make me a sign, but she couldn't.

"Are you drunk too?" I asked to Kol and he shoke his head "Great, help her go upstairs." I said walking back to the kitchen, I don't really care if he followed my order. Klaus came to the kitchen too and I rolled my eyes at him. I don't like him, I know I should make an effort, but I don't want.

"Morning." he said taking a blood bag, "Morning." I said without even look at him, he stood up in front of me, looking at me in a threating way "Maybe you can fool everybody here, but not me. You're planning something." he said trying to intimidate me.

"I don't care about your opinion of me, I'll save my family and then leave." I said looking at him the same way he was looking at me, he wide opened his eyes in surprise, he was going to answer back when Rebekah walked in.

"Morning!" Rebekah said excited, why was she so happy? She toke a blood bag and started to drink it, Klaus toke a step back away from me and I glaced at him. I don't care about him at all, he's the one to blame for my family's death.

"Why are so happy, little sister?" Klaus asked teasing Rebekah, she looked at him funny "Because...I decided to make a party." Rebekah said expecting his reaction, Klaus looked at her confused "Where?" he asked to her, walking to the table "Here." Rebekah said, I know Klaus was going to sit down, but that made him change his mind.

He turned to look at Rebekah "Here?" Klaus asked to her angry, I don't like the idea neither. A party? Here? Why? "Yeah, like we did in Mystic Falls. Kol is back, we need to celebrate that!" Rebekah said in a 'duh' tone.

"A whole party, just because he's back?" Klaus said getting closer to her, isn't a bad idea. "Yes, I would love to have Finn back too, but, there's been a long time sime we were something closer to a family. Isn't just Kol, I hate to say it, believe me, but Elijah is happy with Katherine and the things between you and Hayley-" she said but Klaus cut her off.

"There's nothing between me and Hayley." he said looking to his blood bag "Yeah...and what happened yesterday them?" Rebekah asked teasing him in that moment Elijah came in "Lucky bastard." Rebekah mumbled "Morning." Elijah smiled to us, and like all the vampires in this house, he grabbed a blood bag.

"Anyone knows where's Katerine?" Elijah asked and I looked down, he knows she spent the whole night in some bar with his brother? I don't think so "I saw her going upstairs, she'll have a terrible hangover in a few hours." Klaus said and Elijah sighed "It's going to be harder to help her to reedem herself now she's a vampire again." Elijah looked down.

"What a shame..." Rebekah mumbled and Elijah glaced at her "She's Katherine, Elijah, she'll always be like she is. Couldn't you just accept that?" Rebekah said leaving the kitchen, that's true I've heard stories of Katherine, a lot of them.

"Out lovely little sister wants to make a party. Here." Klaus said to Elijah and he raised an eye-brow "When?" Elijah asked curious and Klaus sighed "That's on her." Klaus said and left the kitchen too, now was just me and Elijah.

I don't really know what to think about him, he's supposed to be noble, but how can he be in love with someone so heartless as Katherine? How can he let Hayley die in the future? "Do you like the house?" Elijah asked me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Yeah, it's great." I said smiling back "If you want to talk about anything, I'm here." Elijah said smiling to me, he's really nice. I smiled to him and left the kitchen, Davina needs practice. I went upstairs to the bedroom we share "Morning!" I yelled in her ear, she opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed, crushing into the floor.

"Ouch!" she said and she looked at me "What happened?" she asked standing up "Time to practice magic." I said smiling but she didn't smile back "That's all we do, practice magic. Couldn't we do something fun? Like go the mall!" she jumped in her feets.

Thet's true, we have been practicing a lot, but not enought, she has no control over her powers. But one day to relax can't hurt. "Sure." I said and then, she smiled back.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up, I felt like I hadn't sleep. I walked to the bathroom to take a long shower, I walked too the wardrobe and I get dressed. I walked downstaris to the kitchen and I found Elijah there. "Morining." I greeted him "Morning." he answered back.

"How do you feel?" he asked worried, I really thanks his concern "Fine." I said opening the fridge and getting some juice "Are you sure? You look sickly." he said getting closer, it's true I feel tired and I just wake up..but I feel fine.

"I'm fine." I said smiling to him, in that same moment Kol came in "Morining." he said taking a blood bag, he was wearing last night clothes. "Where are you been?" Elijah asked to him confused "I was hungry and I couldn't find blood bags. Sorry." Kol gave him a apologetic smile.

Elijah looked at him serious "Did you kill someone?" Elijah asked getting closer to him, really angry. "I was hungry." Kol excused himself, but that isn't a excuse. That's why I can't handle vampires, they kill who they want and they don't even care.

We the werewolves only kill when we don't have control over ourselves, and we try our best to be far away in the full moon. We try to not hurt anybody. "Kol, we can feed and let alive." Elijah said pointing to his blood bag.

"I wanted something warmer." Kol said indifferent, and Elijah sighed "What did you do with the bodies?" he asked, I can't beliebe Elijah isn't scolding him. "I left them there." Kol said turning to leave "You did what?" Elijah yelled at him, oh, so now he's angry.

"There's a lot of vampires in this city, how many people do you think they kill every day? Nobody will notice a few more bodies." Kol said leaving, I rolled my eyes. How can he be so careless?

"Elijah..um..do you know where's Klaus?" I asked him looking down, I really feel we need to talk about last night. I don't know what hapenned...what was that? It was a mistake? It means something? Too many questions. Elijah looked down "I saw him half hour ago, maybe he's with Marcel at Rosseau's." Elijah answered.

Klaus usually spends a lot of time with Marcel in that bar, I visited it once, when I arrived at New Orleans. Sophie works there as chef, maybe I could make her a visit. "Great." I answered and smiled to him, I walked to the living room and toke my jacket "Where are you going?" Nadia asked me in her way to the kitchen.

"Outside." I answered turning to leave "Are you sure is safe?" she asked me worried, and I smiled to her "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said and she smiled at me "Be safe." she said walking into the kitchen. She's really nice, I can't believe she's Kath's daughter, sure, Kath's really nice now but I met other version of her, the one that was trying to kill me.

I walked outside and the sun let me blind for one second, I made my way to the Rosseau's, I can't believe I still remember where it is. I walked inside and Sophie looked at me surprised "Hayley." she whispered leaving the bar and walking to me "What are you doing here?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I need to talk to Klaus." I answered back in a whisper too, she shoke her head "There's too much vampires here." she said...worried? The last time I checked out she was going to kill herself just to kill me. "Don't pretend to care." I said to her, and I walked to the bar.

I saw Klaus, Marcel and a few mens drinking shots with a blonde bartender, Klaus noticed I was here and looked at me angry for one second, then he stood up walked directly to me grabbed my arm and forced me to walk outside with him.

**Klaus' POV**

I was at Rosseau's with Marcel, Diego, Thierry and Cami drinking shots when I saw Hayley walking in, I looked at her angry. Does she knows in how much danger she is coming here? This place is full of vampires! I stoop up and walked to her, we're going to have words, I grabbed her arm and we walked outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked to her in a whisper, making my best to not yell at her. "I need to talk to you." she answered and I sighed, couldn't she wait til I arrive home? Was something wrong with the baby? I looked to her worried "Everything's fine?" I asked to her touching her shoulder softly.

"Yes, yes...but I think we should talk about last night." she said and I toke a step back, she's 4 months pregnant, she's not herself right now. All the things she thinks she's feeling will disappear when the baby is born, I won't get involved with her to get hurt when the baby is born.

"I don't have time for this." I said walking to the bar again, but she grabbed my arm "It meant something to you?" she asked me and I froze at her question, I thought about it all night. I want her, but all her feelings aren't real, are just hormones.

"No." I answered and she relased my arm, I walked inside the bar again "All fine?" Marcel asked me letting his hand rest in my shoulder "Not really." I answered drinking a shot.

**Hayley's POV**

"I don't have time for this." he said turning and walking to the bar, I can't let him just go away like that, so, I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me "It meant something to you?" I asked him directly, he froze at my question.

I gulped, I don't know if I want to hear the answer, for one second his eyes were soft but the second later he looked at me emotionless "No." he answered and I relased his arm, he walked inside quickly. If didn't mean something, why he did it? What was that for him?

I never though his words could hurt me so much, I made my best to not cry. I'm not crying for him, I won't let him have that power over me. I don't want to go home, I don't want to talk with no one right now. Instead I decided to walk in the woods, it's too calm and peaceful.

I sat down letting my back rest against a tree and I closed me eyes, I love this place...it's too quiet.

**Katherine's POV**

My head hurts, a lot. When I'm going to get used at this? I hate how this works, vervein doesn't hurt me anymore but alcohol does. I stood up and I almost fall, I smell at alcohol! I walked to the bathroom and pucked, oh I hate this feeling, the light hurt my eyes, I feel like my head is going to explode and every single sound sounds like a explosion.

Damn hangover! I'll never drink again! I know right that's a lie, sure I'll drink again. I got into the shower, I didn't even care to take my clothes off, and I let the water take away this horrible smell of vomit and alcohol. I toke my clothes off, and closed my eyes.

I felt much better after the shower, thanks I'm a vampire again the hangover won't last so long. I walked downstairs and I saw Elijah reading a book "Morning." I smiled at him and he looked at me "Where did you spend the night?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

Why does he want to know it? I can't say to him I spent the night feeding and killing, he wants me to be a better person than that, but I just...I needed some fun, I thought I was going to die! "Why do you want to know it?" I asked him standing up in front of him.

"Kol spent the night killing, the last time he was were was 300 years ago. How did he know where he can kill without problems?" he stood up and I sighed "We didn't have blood bags." I defended myself, and he sighed "I knew this would happen.." he said walking awat from me.

"What?" I turned to him and he had his hand in his forehead "I'm tired of expect you and Niklaus to change!" he yelled at me, I know that kill people last night wasn't very noble of me. But he shouldn't expect me to be like the lovely and innocent Elena, who would not hurt a fly.

"I'm always expecting you and Niklaus to make something good, but your first night of vampire and you're killing people again, and Niklaus all he's doing is drinking and having fun with Marcel instead of get our city back!" he yelled at me, this isn't only about me, it's about Klaus too.

"When I said I wanted to find out who I was when we first met, I meant it! But, I was dying, Elijah, dying! I don't know how, but I'm alive, I still alive. I've never felt more alive, now I'm free and I have my daughter back! After months thinking I would let my child alone, I think I deserved a free night!" I yelled at him and he froze at my answer.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." he said more calm and I smiled at him "I'm sorry I killed that people." I said getting closer to him but he toke a step back "No, you're not. I meant what I just said, I can't do this anymore. I can't expect good from you anymore. I'll talk to Niklaus too." he said and left the house, I stared at the door frozen and feeling my eyes wet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it, I couldn't wait to make a Caitlyn's POV, what's she hidding? And finally I introduced Cami. She's not going to appear a lot, I don't know what storyline I could give her, but I like her and I want her to appear sometimes. As you can see the things aren't going right with Klayley and Kalijah, sorry for that. Kol doesn't have a romantic interest yet, so, will he take a chance with one of his brother's girls?

Please, please vote, comment and share! I really love the comments, thanks for them!


	13. Nothing Left To Say

**Katherine's POV**

I tried to run behind him, but when I arrived outside he was gone. I felt tears down my cheeks. I'm not a good person, Katerina is dead! Why can't he just get that?! The housa was empty, just Rebekah, Kol and Nadia still there and Rebekah hates me.

I walked down the street, I don't really want to go anywhere, I want just walk. I heard footsteps behind me, I'm ready to attack and kill who's haunting me, I don't care about Marcel's rules. I turned and I saw Marcel staring at me "Shouldn't be you drinking with Klaus?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"I got bored." he said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes at his smirk "What do you want?" I asked to him directly, I'm not in mood. "You're human now-" he started to say, but I cut him off "Actually, not anymore." I said smiling to him.

He looked at me confused, I used my vampire speed to hit him and he fell in the ground a few metres in front of me. "If you want to intimidate me, try better." I said smirking to him "How?" he asked me confused "Magic. Now I'm not just a vampire, I'm an Original Vampire. So, don't piss me off." I warned him and continued walking leaving him behind.

I walked to the limit of the city, it's a peaceful site. Thanks to my vampire habilities I heard foorsteps, someone running, not really far away. I don't have anything to do, and maybe I can have a meal so I used my vampire speed to run to the footsteps.

I looked at him surprised, but I hid my surprise the second later "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms, and he looked at me confused "And you?" he asked me and I walked to him "I asked first." I said smirking to him.

"Not your bussines." he answered and I laughed "If you want to commit suicide, I could help you. I can't find another reason for you being here." I said and he used his vampire speed, he tried to hit me but I avoid his attack "Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked him laughing.

He stared at me "How? You were human, you body rejected vampire blood!" he said with his mouth open "When are you going to learn the lesson, I'm Katherine Pierce, I survive." I said to him in a 'duh' tone.

"Klaus is going to kill you when he finds out." he tried to warn me but I laughed at him "Actually...I'm living with him." I said and I looked at him expecting to see his reaction, as I expected, he was really surprised "You fooled Elijah once more?" he asked me and I felt hurt.

"Not your bussines." I said, repeating the same words he told me a few minutes ago. "Fine, I didn't see you and you didn't see me." he said and continued walking without waiting an answer, to be honest, I don't care about him. He's Klaus' bussines, not mine.

I walked back to the city, it's almost at night. I walked to the bar I've been the night before, sure I can get a good meal and have some fun.

**Rebekah's POV**

The house was empty and peacefull, I should enjoy this but I'm bored! I don't have nothing to do, why didn't we buy a TV? I walked though the whole house, even Nik's office, he has all his painting there.

I watched his new paintings, I was expecting a change, I don't know...I expected his paintings to be more peacefull now he's going to be a father, but it's like he still painting with anger and fury. I sighed watching them, I decided to check out his sketches.

I recognized a woman, our mother. Why was Klaus thinking in her? I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Kol, stood up with his reast against the doorframe, he's just like Nik.

"What are you doing here?2 he asked me smirking and I showed him the sketch, he looked at it "Our mother." he said recognizing the women too. "Yeah...somehow...I miss her." I said looking to the sketch and Kol looked at me with wide open eyes.

"She possesed you and tried to kill us." he said, I know it's true...but she was my mother, our mother. "She still our mother." I said and he nodded "Right." he said looking down, I heard the front door opening, I looked at Kol wondering who can be.

We both walked downstairs and I saw the two girls coming in, I didn't even notice they were out "Where have you been?" I asked to them and both looked at me "Shopping." Davina said looking to the bags both were carrying.

"It's dangerous, I didn't even know you two were outside. Marcel doesn't know you're with us, what if one of his vampire watched you." I scolded her angry and she looked down "Don't worry, we left town." Caitlyn said letting the bags in the ground "No, no...thosa bags to your room." i said pointing upstairs, I felt like a mother scoldind her daughters.

But, I'll never be able to have childs, I'll be never able to have my own family. I looked down sadly at that thought, Nik made horrible things, but even him is going to have a child, that's not fair. Wait, where's Hayley? She shouldn't leave the house alone. How couldn't I notice before she's gone?

"Where's Hayley?" I asked and Kol looked at me confused "She left an hours ago." Nadia answered like it was the most normal thing in the world, I looked at her angry "An hours ago? And you weren't even worried?" I yelled at her but Kol stood up between us. "You shouldn't keep her here as a prisioner." Nadia said to me, she spoke loud but she's wasn't angry. Caitlyn and Davina came back from upstairs.

"We don't keep her as our prisioner!" I yelled at her angry, we don't! We don't, right? "Tell the times she left the house alone, with consentiment." she said raising her eye-brows, and...hell, she's right! I just can remember two times Hayley left the house, the first Nik almost kill her and the second was to go to the dance with us.

I stared at her speechless, god, I can't beliebe she's right. Suddenly Elijah came in, I hope he knows where's Hayley "Where's Hayley?" I asked him and he looked at me confused "I don't know." he answered and I sighed making an effort to calm myself. "Are you telling me that...she dissapeared?!" I said to him, really angry.

"Nik will kill us!" I yelled at him deseperated, I toke my jacket and walked to the door, I turned to them and they still standing up in the same position "C'mon! Move! We have to find her!" I yelled at them moving my arms in the air and they woke up, got their jackets and walked with me outside.

We walked though the whole city, and we couldn't find her. Maybe she's with Nik...but I can't just call him and tell him she's gone. "We could try a location spell." Davina suggested, I sighed...it's our best chance to find her right now.

"I need blood or something that belonged to her." Davina said, when she moved with us..I think she didn't brought nothing with her, and we don't have her blood. I felt pain, an horrible pain like I've never felt before, I raised my hands to my head trying to make the pain stop.

I could feel my knees falling into the cold ground, I opened my eyes and I saw Elijah, Kol and Nadia in the ground too, and Davina was yelling at Caitlyn who was staring at us. Was she doing this? Why? I closed my eyes, the pain is insupportable.

I'll kill that little witch! I'll kill her for couse me this horrible pain! Suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes, Davina and Caitlyn were gone. Elijah looked confused around, Kol was standing up but Nadia was unconscious, she isn't strong like us.

**Davina's POV**

While Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Nadia were screaming in pain, Caitlyn took my arm and forced me to leave them behind. "What was that?" I yelled at her once we stopped walking "I know how to find Hayley, I just needed them out of my way." she said and I looked at her confused.

"How?" I asked her and she just started walking, I followed her. "Where are we going?" I asked her, I trust her. And I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt Hayley or the Mikaelsons, I don't mind about the last ones anyway. But that was rare, I knew she was powerful, but kick the asses of three Original Vampires just with her mind?

No one should have too much power, I'm sure she could kill an Original without problem, but she didn't. Why not? She said Klaus destroyed her family, isn't easier just kill him? There's a lot of things that doesn't have sense on her, like that seafoam green book she's always carrying, I thought it could be her grimoire...but, I think she has something more than spells there.

I woke up in the night once, and I saw her reading the book, there was tears in her eyes. I've never seen her affected about nothing, what could make her cry so easily? She's hidding something, and that book is the key.

I recognized the zone, we were going back to the house. "Time to learn a location spell." she said coming in, we can't do it, we need blood or something that belongs to her. Cath walked upstairs and I followed her, she told me to wait in our bedroom and I did, a few minutes later she came back with a vial full of blood.

"What is that?" I asked to her pointing to the vial, I know exactly what it is, but how did she get Hayley's blood? "It's what we need; blood." she said letting the blood flow over a New Orleans' map. Caitlyn took my hands "Now repeat with me." she said.

_Sanguinis ad sanguinem, invoque, dic ubi sitis._

She whispered, I closed my eyes and said the same. I could feel the wind around us, and when finally stopped I opened my eyes. The blood travelled around the map, she was somewhere in middle of the nothing, she wasn't even in the bayou.

Cath turned and walked to the door "Where are you going?" I asked her and she turned to face me "I'm going to find her, if anyone arrives here don't tell them where are we." she said serious and I nodded, I don't know why I follow her instructions, but I trust her more than I trust the vampires.

No much later, I heard the front door openening, I walked downstairs and it was Klaus. What the hell I'm going to tell him? "Where's everybody?" he asked me sitting down in the couch, I just looked down, I don't really want to answer that.

He stood up and stared at me really angry "Hayley?!" he shouted walking around, then he stood up and growled at me. That growl scared the shit out of me, I looked at him and his eyed weren't blue anymore, were amber. I toke a step back.

"Where's she?" he asked in a threating tone, almost growling. Cath told me to not tell no one where's Hayley, I think especially Klaus shouldn't know it. "I-I-don't-k-k-know." I said and turned a second to look to the door, when I turned to face him he used his vampire speed and grabbed me by my neck.

I should do something, magic, make his blood boil, but my magic was gone. I was too much scared to do magic, "Don't lie at me!" he yelled angry and I could see his fangs, was he going to bit me? I tried to glup but I couldn't, I couldn't even breathe.

"Klaus let her go, she's a child for God's sake!" Rebekah yelled at him and pushed him away from me, I glaced at him,in the moment I have my magic back he's going to pay for this. "She knows where's Hayley!" Klaus yelled at Rebekah and she looked at me angry too "You do?" she asked me and I shoke my head, feeling my eyes wet "No! I don't!" I yelled at them and she sighed.

"We can hear you heartbeat, you heart beats faster when you lie. And you're lying right now." Nadia said calm, at least she's not looking at me angry. "She told me to not tell you nothing." I said to them and thay looked at me angry and confused "Who?" Rebekah asked me.

Caitlyn is in a mess, I'm sorry for betray her...but I really want to keep myself alive. "Caitlyn." I said and Klaus growled, and started to walk around "When I put my hands in that little witch..!" he said angry before look at me again "Where are they?" he asked me in a growl.

"Somewhere in the middle of the forest, I don't know exactly where." I said, that wasn't a lie. I don't know how Caitlyn could find Hayley, she's in the middle of the nothing! "You're not helping!" Klaus yelled at me in a threating tone.

Katherine showed up, she stared at all the scene, me sitten in the ground with my back against the wall and my hands in my neck, Klaus walking around really angry, Rebekah snuffing, Nadia sitten in the couch like everything was fine and Kol with his arms crossed next to the stairs.

"What's going on?" she said looking at us raising an eye-brow "Hayley's gone." Rebekah said and Katherine looked at her alarmed "Tyler's in town." she said. Who's Tyler?

**Klaus' POV**

"Tyler's in town." Katherine said and I felt my anger grow, I'll kill him! "What?" Rebekah said shocked "I saw him before in the forest." Katherine said with wide open eyes, both were in the forest. Maybe he kidnapped her...or...maybe she ran away with him. She trusts him, but he'll use her against me.

I growled and walked to the door, I'm going to find them, discover the truth and kill him! "Where are you going?" Rebekah asked me, I turned to look at her "I'm going to find her even if I have to spend the whole night searching." I said and walked outside, I used my vampire speed to go to the forest, and as I expected, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine and Nadia followed me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked it! Tyler's in town! Does he knows about Hayley? Did he kidnap her? Did she run away? What's in Caitlyn's mysterious book? Too many question, and Kalijah haven't talked yet about their last fight, are they really done?**

**Please, please, please vote, comment and share if you like it! Really thanks for all the votes!**


	14. Bad Intentions

**Caitlyn's POV**

I walked though the forest, it can't be so hard to find her. I know this forest like the back of my hand, I heard footsteps behind me, and I felt a familiar scent. I turned to face him, he shouldn't be here. "Aaron." I whispered and he got closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking into his grey-blue eyes, I've never met someone with tha eye color he has. "I need to take you home." he said and I toke a step back, I'm not coming back, not yet. "No." I said shaking my head "_He_ wants _you_ back." he said getting closer.

I can care less about what _he_ wants, Aaron has never been loyal to _him_, why he changed in the short time I left? He helped me to escape, why he wants to take me back? "I don't care." I said to him and he sighed.

"Cath, come home with me." he said and raised his hand to touch my shoulder, I used my powers to throw him though the air. "I thought you understood why I ran away." I yelled at him, after everything had happened to us, I just thought he was the only one I could trust.

"I do." he said standing up, if he really does, he should be here asking me to come back to that living hell. "But, _he_ found a way to arrive to you, I offered myself volunteer to get you, you know any other could hurt you." he said, and I know he's saying the truth, but I also know he always thought I needed help, that I wasn't able to take care of myself, but he's wrong about it.

"I can kill them." I said emotionless, I've never killed before, but, I have tho power to do it. "We both know you can't." he said getting closer. Of course I can! I focused on him, and slowsly made his blood boil, then he started to sweat.

"Do you feel that? It's your blood boiling, I could easily rip your heart out with telekinesis." I said serious, but I won't hurt him, I stopped using my powers and he grabbed my hands "Your powers can kill, but you can't. _You're good_." he said softly, we were inches apart.

I loved him, and I still do love him. I missed him this last months, but, that's the price I have to pay for run away, for escape from _him_. I couldn't help but remember the reason he's here. "If you still love me, let me go." I whispered to him and he sighed "Tell _him_ you couldn't find me." I suggested to him but he shoke his head.

"_He_'ll come here to get you himself." he said sadly, I know that would be bad, really bad. "A witch is helping _him_." he said caressing my cheek, I sighed, I don't know why a witch would help _him_, but someone is doing it.

"_He_ won't leave just like that, not even to get me, we both know _his_ priorities." I said, _he_ never cared about me, and I don't want him to do it anyway. "You didn't see _him_, I've never seen _him_ so angry." he said and I could feel the fear in is voice.

**Hayley's POV**

"...Hayley..." I heard a voice calling me, but I was too asleep to react "...Hayley..." this time with the voice came a hand shaking my shoulder, I opened lightly my eyes to find a familiar face in front of me. "Tyler!" I jumped, what is he doing here? Does he knows about Klaus and me? "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

I sighed in relief, he doesn't knows nothing. "I'm looking for my family." I said, and I wasn't lying at all, that's the original reason why I came here. "You're pregnant." he said smiling and pointion to my bump, I touched it softly and smiled.

"I already noticed that." I said joking and he helped me to stand up "Thanks." I said to him "So, who's the father?" he asked curious, I can't tell him I'm carrying Klaus' child, he hates him, and he would do anything to hurt Klaus, including hurt me.

"Doesn't matter, it was just a liquor-fulled one night stand." I said repeating the same words Klaus used the dat he found out I was pregnant. "Are you raising this child alone?" he asked me surprised, all I can do it's lie to him.

"I guess." I said caressing my bump, I heard a crash with my wolf's senses, Tyler heard it too and we walked to where the sound came, I saw a familiar figure; Caitlyn.

"I thought you understood why I ran away." she yelled to a dark-haired boy who was in the ground. Ran away from what? There's a lot that we don't know about her, I want to spy a little. Tyler looked at me confused and I put my finger in my lips, to indicare him he should shut up, he nodded and I looked back to Caitlyn.

"I do." the boy said standing up and walking to her "But, he found a way to arrive to you, I offered myself volunteer to get you, you know any other could hurt you," the boy said, even worried. Who's he? Who's chasing Caitlyn? Why she didn't tell us nothing?

Caitlyn's eyed softened a second, but then they became cold "I can kill them." she said emotionless, she changed the same way Klaus does sometimes. "We both know you can't." the boy said getting closer to her, I could see her focusing in him, I know what that mean, she was using her powers.

"Do you feel that? It's your blood boiling, I could easily rip your heart out with telekinesis." Caitlyn said in a threating tone, she's powerful, she could perfectly kill him. The boy started to sweat and his face become pale, a moments later she recovered her normal stance.

The boy gor closer to her and grabbed her hands, I thought she would make him fly again but she didn't, "Your powers can kill, but you can't. You're good." the boy whispered softly to her, seriously, who's he? I could say they knew each other, and I think somehow, the boy cares about her.

"If you still love me, let me go." Caitlyn whispered softly to him, even pleading him. They love each other? It's kinda sweet. "Tell him you couldn't find me." she said desesperated, who's 'him'? Why he wants her? The boy shoke his head "He'll come here to get you himself." he said caressing Caitlyn's cheek softly.

"A witch is helping him." the boy said, and curiousity is killing me, I'm worried about her too. Someone is chasing her for some unknow reason, maybe is the reason she wanted to live with us, the reason she's helping us, I guess she wants our protection, I don't know a family more powerful than the Mikaelsons.

"He won't leave just like that, not even to get me, we both know his priorities." Caitlyn said and sounded even sad, it's rare...it's like she wanted that mysterious guy to show concern about her. "You didn't see him, I've never seen him so angry." the boy said, and I could feel all the fear in is words, that person must be someone powerful, Caitlyn it is and she ran away, and that boy is really scared of him.

I heard a growl behind me, I slowsly turned to see Klaus with his wolf eyes, and he was really angry. Tyler wasn't scared at all, he even smirked at Klaus. Now that I think about it, what other reason could have Tyler to come to New Orleans?

"Hayley run." Tyler said, without breaking eye contact with Klaus. "Hayley stay." Klaus ordered me in a growl, I didn't dare to move "She has nothing to do in this." Tyler said defending me, but he's wrong, actually I have a lot to do in this.

"Hayley come here." Klaus ordered me, I didn't want to make him angrier, so, I walked slowsly to him, when I was close enough he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, in a posessive way. "You see, Tyler, this baby she's carrying is mine." Klaus said caressing my bump.

Tyler froze in shock, and I can't blame him "That's impossible! Vampires cannot procreate!" Tyler exclamed surprised, and Klaus smirked "I told myself the same thing, but is my werewold half that made this possible." Klaus said still smirking.

I tried to push him away, but he didn't let me "Let me go." I ordered him and he released me, he used his vampire speed to hit Tyler and throw in though the air "Klaus don't!" I yelled at him, he's going to kill him, I felt my eyes wet.

I can't let him kill Tyler, I ran to Tyler, who just stood up, Klaus used his vampire speed again, I don't know how I did it, but I stood up between Klaus and Tyler before he could hurt him, but, instead he hurt me, I felt his hand in my chest, dangerously close to him heart.

Klaus froze in shock, and his first move was take off his hand of me, I laid to the ground, bleeding out. Klaus toke me in his arms, and I could see his eyes full of tears, I watched him moving his lips...but I couldn't hear a sound.

I felt like cold all over my body, it felt like when you're in a pool with cold water. It was hard to stay awake, all I wanted was to sleep, to give up...I was so tired, I want to sleep just five minutes, I gave up and closed my eyes.

**Klaus' POV**

I was begging her to stay, to fight but she closed her eyes, I tried to yell at her, to shake her to somehow wake her up, but nothing worked. She was dying, I decided to try something I bit my wrist and give her my blood, she slowsly started to drink it.

She lightly opened her eyes and moved her head away from my wrist, but she still too weak, she has to drink a bit more "Drink." I said pulling my wrist against her mouth, she tried to fight against it at first, but she ended drinking.

She opened her eyes while her wound was healing, I looked around but Tyler was gone, for now. I found a dark-haired boy with grey eyes next to me, he was carrying in bride style a light-brown haired woman, I recognized her; Caitlyn.

When I looked to the boy, he looked down with fear. Probably he heard of me, "Who are you?" I asked him, he looked at me for one second and he looked down again "A-Aaron Lauzier." he answered I looked to Caitlyn, who was inconscious "Do you know her?" I asked him, still looking to Caitlyn.

The boy gulped "She and I...she's...she's a friend of mine." he answered, still scared I helped Hayley to stand up "What happened to her?" Hayley said worried for Caitlyn, I don't know why she cares about this mysterious girl.

"She fainted." Aaron said looking to Caitlyn, and taking off some hair from her face, he started to walk away in silence when Hayley tried to walk after him, she almost fell but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against me.

"Don't!" she yelled at Aaron and he turned to face her, "Don't dare to make one more step!" she said in a angry and threating tone, Aaron looked at her a bit confused. "I know she's running from someone, and you want to take her back to him! I won't let you!" she said pushing me away, still looking at Aaron.

I don't see why should we let him take her back, this girl is a problem, she turned Katherine human, I can't create more hybrids because of her! Hayley looked at me with puppy eyes, I still angry with her for disappear just like that, for second time.

But all the angry disappeared when my eyes met hers "Don't let him take her away, please." Hayley said in a sweet tone, she knows right the influence she has on me. I made a strange sound, between a growl and a sigh and looked to Aaron, he was scared of me.

"You'll take Caitlyn to our home, and once there tell us everything about who's she's running of." I said in a serious tone of voice to the boy, and he nodded in silence. I looked to Hayley and she smiled at me "Let's go home." I said to her and she nodded, we'll talk about this little escape of hers later.

**Katherine's POV**

We tried to follow Klaus, but that damn hybrid is faster than us! He's angry as hell, he'll Tyler without think about it twice, not that I really care about the fact he's alive or dead, for me, he can kill him if he wants.

But probably Tyler knows where's Hayley, and Klaus is capable of kill him first than get the information. We're the same in a lot of things, but not in this one; he's impulsive. He likes to get what he wants, and if he wants Tyler's dead, he'll find a way to get it.

Now all that matters is Hayley and the baby, she's has to be somewhere. I hope we can find her before Klaus, he's angry...and sometimes he loses control over his actions. I heard footsteps with my vampire hearing, I stood up and closed my eyes to focus in that sound.

Three people, walking...pretty calm. I looked to the others and I knew they listened the same I did, Rebekah looked to the direction from where the footsteps came and looked at me, it was a sign to tell me we should go and find out who's near.

I nodded and as silenty as we can, we started to walk. To my surprise, Hayley was fine, she was walking next to Klaus and with them was a dark-haired boy with strange grey eyes, carrying an inconsious Caitlyn.

"Did we opened a orphanage?" Rebekah said looking to the young boy, I smiled at her comment. I know how she hates to share room with Kol and she blames Caitlyn and Davina. "Tell me he's not staying with us." Rebekah said, this time pointing to the boy and rasising her eye-brows to Klaus.

"I don't think he has plans to stay." Klaus said looking to the boy, and Rebekah smiled to herself "Who's he?" Rebekah asked to Klaus, ignoring totally the boy's presence. "I'm Aaron." he introduced himself, looking to Rebekah.

"I'm-" Rebekah was to introduce herself when Aaron cut her off "Rebekah Mikaelson." he finished for her, unlike the normal people, he didn't say it with fear, hate or displeasure. He said it like he have heard good things about her, like he already knew her.

"You've heard of me." Rebekah smiled to him "I've heard of all of us." the boy said and looked to Elijah "Elijah Mikaelson." he said, he didn't even need to think the name, he knows them well, then he looked to Nadia, I really dude he knows who's her.

"Nadia Petrova." he said to my surprise, who's he? Vampirepedia? He looked to me, run from The Hybrid for 500 years makes you known "Katerina Petrova." he said, and he surprised me, I thought he could know me by my alias, Katherine Pierce.

That's like almost every knows me now, there's a few people who know my birthname, isn't something that I tell to everyone. "...also known as Katherine Pierce." he said and I gave him a lightly smile, he knows too much about us.

Where the hell he got so much information? I'm sure I've never met him, I'm a vampire I can't forget nothing, maybe I was compelled by an Original Vampire...but I'm with four of them now and I'm pretty sure none of them recoginze him.

Aaron looked to Kol "Kol Mikaelson." he said and Kol nodded, glacing at him serious, Kol always has been suspicious, just like Klaus. I don't trust this boy netiher, I think he knew Caitlyn, and that girl is a mystery too, one I want to figure out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! Who's chasing Caitlyn? What are the true reason that brought her (and Aaron) to New Orleans? Why Caitlyn fainted? Where's Tyler? What's he going to do now he knows Klaus' weakness?

Please, please, please vote, comment and share! Thanks for all the votes, and the comments really means a lot!


	15. Dance In The Dark

_I always believed in family, even with mine being the most disfuncional in the world. Everybody has his own opinion about what a family should be; Genetics says family is a group of persons related by blood; a group descended from a common ancestor. Biology says is any of the taxonomic groups into which an order is divided and which contains one or more genera. For me, family it's just the people you'll die for, and you know they'll do the same for you. - Caitlyn's Journal_

**Hayley's POV**

I felt stronger, but I still feel tired. I can't believe Tyler is in New Orleans, at least he still alive, I don't want Klaus to kill him. Tyler was my friend, and I failed him when I let Klaus kill those hybrids, I owe him that.

I walked slowsly upstairs and Klaus helped me gently, "Tomorrow I'll find someone to make sure the baby's fine." he said while we walked through the corridor, it's the first time he speaks to me since we started our way to come back.

I nodded silenty, I walked inside my bedroom and laid down in the comfortable bed. I expected Klaus to leave and let me sleep, but he didn't, instead he sat in an armchair and I could feel his gaze over me.

I opened my eyes and stared back at him, we spent this way a few minutes until he finally spoke "What were you doing in the forest?" he asked calm, but I know he's mad at me.

"I needed fresh air." I answered, and it was the truth, there's no a place where I can be away from everything, normally I would run away from the city, but know that's impossible to me, I hate to feel trapped, I need a place where I can go when I need to disappear, a place where no one could find me.

And that place to me was the forest, it's quiet and calm, it's different from the city. "So, that you were with Tyler was just...a coincidence?" he asked me, I could feel is anger growing "I fell asleep in the forest and he woke me up, you know he didn't know nothing about our baby til you told him." I said to him sitting in the bed, letting my back rest against the cold wall.

"You won't leave this house, not even if Elijah, Rebekah or anyone it's with you." he said serious and left, I don't know if he was threating at me or what he meant with that. He said the same a couple of times and I still doing what I want, I decided to close my eyes and sleep.

I was almost sleep when I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes lightly and saw Kath standing up next to me "What do you want Katherine?" I asked her in a friendly way, she sat in the bed "I had a fight with Elijah earlier." she told me looking down.

I sighed, it looks like it's impossible to sleep here, Katherine started to explain me everything that happened, with detail, but suddenly I felt something in my stomach "Katherine." I called her but she didn't stop talking "Katherine!" I called her loudly and she looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked me standing up, I put my hand over my bump and felt something...I could help but laugh, Katherine stared at me like I was crazy "Klaus!" Katherine shouted and he was next to me a second later.

"Hayley, Hayley what's happening?" he asked worried, I smiled to him, toke his hand and put it over my stomach, he smiled at me when he felt what I was already feeling; kicks. "What's happening?" Kath asked staring at us, confused.

"Come here." I smiled to her, and she put her hand in my stomach a second later she jumped back in surprise "Ohh kicks!" she exclamed...happy? Katherine left us alone, and Klaus and I spent the whole time feeling our baby's kicks. It feels great to have him close, is in moments like this one I feel cared, and that feelings isn't so bad.

Klaus is always out, with Marcel, I know he has to, to gain Marcel's trust and get his city back. But I wish he could spend more time here, we haven't talked yet about names, and I was scared he could miss our baby's first kicks.

Once she stopped, I was thanksful for that. "Night, little wolf." Klaus said before leave, I smiled to him and closed my eyes, hoping nobody comes to bother me.

...

When I opened my eyes, I saw two unknow mans in my bedroom, staring at me, they were huge and scary. "Klaus!" I yelled in fear, he walked in, he doesn't even looked to those two mans. "Morning." he greeted at me, like everything was fine.

"Who are they?" I asked him pointing to those mans, "They're you new two best friends." he said getting closer and I raised my eye-brows, what he meant with that? "They won't hurt you, I compelled them to keep you safe and inside this house." he said smirking and I felt the anger growing in me.

"Keep me inside this house?!" I yelled at him, he sat in the bed smirking at me "I told you, you won't leave this house, I found a way to guarantee that." he said caressing my hair softly, but I hit is hand. I get up and walked to the door "Hayley!" Klaus called at me but I ignored him, I was to leave when one od the mens, they turned to be vampires, used is vampire speed and stood up between me and the door.

"Get out of my way." I said threating at him, but he ignored me, I snuffed and tried to avoid him to get out but he moved and keep me off of the door. "Why I can't get out? You said I couldn't get out of the house, but you never said nothing about my bedroom!" I yelled at Klaus angry.

"They obey me, when I called you they knew I want you to stay that's why you won't get out til I tell them you can." he explained getting closer, I'm so mad at him right now, now I can't even leave my own bedroom!

"Tell them to let me get out." I ordered him, and he sighed "She's free to go, but not to leave the house." he said and I rolled my eyes walking to the corridor, I walked to the kitchen, I've never been so hungry, well now I have to eat for two.

"Morning." Katherine smiled at me, she was alone with Elijah before I came in and I still can feel the awkward ambient, "Morining." I smiled to the both and Elijah smiled back, I looked to Katherine's plate, she was eating waffles, that's rare because she's a vampire again.

"Are you eating...normal food?" I asked her raising my eye-brows she nodded "This time as human I realized how much I missed human food, there's a lot of new types of food now and I didn't have the chance to taste it." she said lippind her lips and I laughed.

"I see you have met Klaus' new minions." Elijah said looking to the two vampired behind me, I didn't notice they followed me. Really? They have to even follow me? I snuffed angry. "I'll talk with Klaus about if they're really necesssary." Elijah said noticing my angry.

Nadia came in, still sleepy "Morining, mum." she said to Kath, and Katherine smiled to her "Morning, sweetie." Kath said with her mouth full of waffles, I know Nadia is Katherine's daughter, but I've never seen Katherine as a mum, it's rare to think she probably felt what I'm feeling, she passed everything that I'm passing now.

"Morining." Nadia said to me and Elijah sitting down, Rebekah came in, really angry. "Everything's fine?" I asked to her and she glaced at me "Take care of your business, wolf girl." Rebekah said almost growling at me.

I didn't have the chance to really know her, she's always out, just like Klaus. Usually I stay here with Caitlyn, Davina and Elijah. Katherine and Kol usually go out a lot, I don't really want to know were they go and what they do, I just know both usually come back late and have a horrible hangover the next morning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." she apologized smiling at me, she's mad at something..at least I know it's not me "Our little sister apologizing? " Klaus came in smirking and I rolled my eyes, I still mad at him for make Vampire 1 and Vampire 2 follow me.

Klaus walked to the fridge and toke a blood bag, the first day I couldn't see a vampire feeding, not even from a blood bag..but now...I don't mind at all. "I have to go out with Marcel, and tell the witches to find a way to hide Hayley's bump." he said and walked to the door to leave.

"Wait! Why do we need to hide my bump?" I asked him, he sighed and turned "Marcel has been asking for you, so, I'll invite him to out sister's party." he informed me, another ball? I don't really feel like it, the last one, excpet because the fact that Kath became an Original Vampire, was kinda boring.

Klaus left and I sighed, I wish he could be here a bit more. Caitlyn came in touching her head "What happened last night?" she asked sitting down, "You fainted." I explained to her and she looked at me "And Aaron?" she asked looking around.

He brought you home and just left, she nodded looking down, I think no else knows she loves him. "You have a lot to explain us." Rebekah said sitting down next to her, and Caitlyn sighed. "I can't say much." she looked at us with innocent eyes "Let's start with who's chasing you." I said to her and she looked at me.

"He's a vampire, really old and powerful. He rules Chicago, I'm half werewolf, I'm going to be the Alpha of my pack, but also I'm half witch, and I come from a powerfull bloodline. That makes me one of the most powerful persons in the city, and that's the reason he wants me to rule by his side." she explained looking at me, and deep inside, I couldn't help but think she's saying the truth.

I know what is to feel trapped, what is to be forced to stay at someone's side. I know a moths ago, if I found a wat to escape from Klaus, I'd toke it. I also know what it is to be supposed to be the Alpha, and think maybe someone will force you to use that power against your own.

"But you love Aaron." I said to her and she looked down, all the others turned to me surprised "That boy who brough her?" Nadia asked and I nodded "He helped you to escape?" I asked softly to Caitlyn, I couldn't help but watch myself in her.

She nodded silenty "And where are your parents?" Elijah asked to her and she looked at him "That's why I came here, my aunties raised me. I never knew them, I had a vision-" she looked at me "-of the future, and I knew I could find them here. But I have to prevent Klaus from killing them first." Caitlyn said and I could see hate in her eyes.

"Why don't you...you know...just kill him?" Katherine suggested "She's not killing Klaus!" I yelled at her really angry, "I didn't mean that, I was thinkig about the guy who's chasing her!" Katherine said to me loudly, and I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I can't. He rules the city, all the vampires be against me, and I'm not that strong." she said looking to Katherine, and she nodded silenty. "What makes you think you can kill him if he comes here?" I asked her, and she turned to face me "This isn't his city, I'm stronger than he here." she said "And you expect us to what?" Kol said.

I turned to face him, he was letting his back rest against the door frame, just like Klaus "I don't expect you to do nothing." she said to him serious "Your prescence here is useless, all your doing is putting Hayley and the baby in danger." Kol said walking in, it's the first time I see him show some type of concern about the baby.

"Easy Kol." Elijah said to him in a warning tone "You don't have to do nothing, if that asshole dares to come to our city I'll kill him myself." Rebekah said to Kol, and I smiled to her, deep inside she's a great person.

"We have enough annoying vampires in the city, we don't need one more." Rebekah said, I think she's talking about Marcel. "I won't let you all the fun! Do you know the last time I had a chance to kill a vampire? I'm so done with Marcel's rules!" Katherine said...happy?

"You can hurt him, but I want to be the one to kill him." Rebekah said to Katherine raising her eye-brows, I sighed, they're talking about kill like it's nothing. "I need to go shopping, Elijah?" Rebekah looked to him and he nodded sighing.

"You're the one who said we should we a family, that includes grab your little sister's bags." she smiled at him and left the kitchen, Elijah followed her. "You're so lucky, brother." Kol smirked funny to him and Elijah couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I need a drink!" Katherine said loudly "It's 9 at morning." I said to her wide opening my eyes "Blah." she said moving her hand in the air "We could go to Rosseau's." Nadia suggested and Kath smiled to her. I know Nadia is doing her best to spend time with Katherine, but she's too busy enjoying of be a vampire again.

"I have to find Aaron, I really need to talk to him." Caitlyn said standing up "Are you sure he still around?" I asked her giving her a lightly smile and she sighed, "I don't know, but if he's around I'll find him." she said walking to the door "How?" I asked her curious, and she turned to face me.

"The same way he found me." she said touching lightly a necklace she was wearing, it's pretty simple, and it has like a little compass, but I think it's broken because doesn't points to the north.

"It's magical, I made a spell. Always points to him, just like his always points to me." she said lightly smiling, I smiled to her, it's so sweet. "Take Davina with you." I said to her and she nodded before leave. I know she loves Aaron, but he's here to bring her back to Chicago, and I won't let that happen.

Davina it's a powerful witch, enough strong to make real damage to a vampire like Aaron. Once she left I felt Kol gazing on me, I looked to him "What?" I asked to him, to be honest his gaze was making me feel uncomfortable.

"We're alone, little wolf." he said smirking and getting closer, it heard rare to someone else but Klaus calling me 'little wolf'. "We have vampire 1 and vampire 2 with us." I said funny, looking to them and Kol did the same.

"They're annoying you, aren't they?" he asked me still looking to them and I sighed, I haven't spend a freaking hour with them yet and I don't like them at all, vampires aren't loyal, vampires are cold and emotionless.

I couldn't leave the house because of them, in other words; they're bloody annoying! "You have no idea..." I said to Kol rolling my eyes, he smiled at me and used his vampire speed to snap their necks, both fell to the ground dead, but I know they'll wake up in a few hours.

"Why did you do thar!?" I asked to him surprised, I didn't see that one coming. "I couldn't compell them, Niklaus' compulsion it's stronger than mine." he said but that doesn't respond my question "And, now we can leave the house. Get dressed." he said smirking to me and I looked to him stranged.

"Where are we going?" I asked him taking a step back and he sighed "Do you trust me?" he asked me, and I already knew my answer "No." I answered shaking my head, making him sigh again "I won't hurt you." he said looking at me with innocent eyes.

But that's not the reason I don't trust him, I don't trust we're not going to kill someone "Are we going to kill someone?" I asked him directly and he laughed "Don't worry, I promise I'll be good." he said and I sighed, it's not like I have a lot of options.

"Fine, but if you even joke to kill someone I'll call Klaus and told him you kidnapped me, alright?" I said raising my eye-brows "We have a deal." he said smirking, and I walked upstairs to get dressed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really hope you liked it! Do you think the king of Chicago is coming to NOLA? Where's Kol taking Hayley? What's going to happen in Rebekah's ball?

Please, please please comment vote and share!


	16. We Have a Past

_Someone told me once evil doesn't exist. I don't know what to think, how can I believe in good if I never seen it? Maybe humans are the only ones who are not evil, it's so easy for them, they care about work, fun...love. I care about love too, but not in the same way. All I care about is to not turn myself in the kind of monsters I'm surrounded. - Caitlyn's Journal_

**Hayley's POV**

When I get out of the car I looked confused around "You brought me to a hospital?" I asked Kol confused, I was expecting some place...creepy. "A friend of mine works here." he said walking to the door and I followed him.

"And what?" I asked him confused "Maybe it's a supernatural pregnancy, but you still being a pregnant woman. I can't believe my brother didn't take you to a hospital before." he said and if you think about it...he's right.

That scared the hell out of me, there's a lot of things that can go wrong in a normal pregnancy...just imagine how many horrible thinks could happen in mine. Once inside, Kol got closer to the first doctor he saw and compelled him to find a nurse, called Natalie.

A few minutes later, a strawberry blonde-haired woman appeared with the doctor. "You were dead." Natalie told to Kol and he smirked to her "Not anymore, darling." he said and the woman looked at me. "A pregnant woman, you could compell a normal doctor to see her." Natalia said and lightly smiled at me.

"This pregnancy is...special." Kol said and I could see how he woke up Natalie's curiosity. "She's carrying my brother's child." Kol said and she wide opened her eyes, "Vampires cannot procreate." she said really sure, it looks like everybody has the same reaction.

"Ii looks like hybrids can." I said and she looked at me, still surprised "So, you're carrying Klaus' child." she said looking to my bump and sighed "Come with me, let's see what exactly are you carrying." she said and started to walk.

Kol and I followed her, her words scared me. I didn't think about it, what exactly is this baby? Is she a vampire, a werewolf, both? Will she grow up? Will she drink blood? Too many questions...

We walked into a room and Natalie ordered Kol to stay outside, she smiled softly to me once the door was closed. "So, Klaus huh?" she said while she was taking some rare machines, "I was drunk." I said and she laughed lightly.

"I'm not judging you, I know he can be charming if he wants." she said and I nodded, smiling to her. "What are you?" I asked her, she doesn't smell like human "A witch." she answered and that scared me, Davina and Caitlyn are in our side, at least I think they are.

But...The Elders hate me for carry this child, Sophie tried to kill herself just to kill me, right now, I don't really trust witches. I gulped and walked to the door "Are you okay?" Natalie asked me worried "I-I should go." I said opening the door, Kol was outside waiting.

"That fast?" he asked me walking to me "I want to go home. Now." I said serious "Everything's fine?" he asked me worried "I don't want witches around my baby." I said walking to the door "You can trust her." he said and I turned to face him "Sophie tried to kill herself just to kill me, the freaking Elders sent me nightmares to convince me to abort, excuse me if I don't really trust witches right now." I said and continued walking.

"You don't want to know if your baby is alright?" he asked me and I felt the anger in me growing "Of course I do!" I yelled at him, and a few people stared at me "Then, go back inside...let Natalie check you out." he said serious and I shoke my head.

"I'll be outside, if you feel you're in danger just scream." he said and I sighed, if I'm doing this, it's for my baby. I walked inside the room with Natalie "You're scared. But, you don't have nothing to be worried about, I heard you, The Elders want you dead, but I don't practice Ancient Magic, they don't have any power over me." she said and I lightly smiled to her.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Where are we going?" Davina asked me walking behind me, "You missed a lot yesterday." I said sighing, I looked to my necklace...he can't be far away "Does this has to do with the vampire who brought you home?" she asked me, she doesn't need me to answer, she's a witch..and witches have a special instint.

"Who was he?" she asked me curious, I envy her innocence. After everything that happened to her, after her own coven tried to kill her..she still cheerful and curious. "He's someone from my past." I said looking around, I couldn't hear her footsteps so I turned to face her.

"You're always acting so mysterious." she said and I sighed "We all have a past. Why are you trying to hide yours?" she asked me, and I do have a lot of past, more than I like. I couldn't help but remember when I discovered the truth about my family.

She touched my shoulder, maybe trying to comfort me...but her mind was open and I couldn't help but share my memory with her. She jumped back and looked to me scared "Wha-What are you?" she asked me and I could see her trembling, she toke a few steps back scared.

"You don't have to be scared." I told to her softly, she doesn't have to, I would never hurt her. "Why are you here?" she asked me, that's something I can't answer honestly. "Davina, just listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you." I assured her, and she seemed to relax.

"I believe you. But anyway, you don't belong here." she said and I nodded "Once I complete my mission, I'll go." I said looking down, even if I don't want to, I don't have other choice. I'll come back, and it's going to be like I've never been here.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to face him "Caitlyn." he said staring at me surprised, "You still here." I smiled to him and he got closer "If I come back without you, he'll kill me." he said and I looked down silenty, I don't want him to get hurt or even dead just because of me.

"I just need time, I'll come back...I promise." I said and he looked down, he caressed my cheek softly "I wish you don't have to." he whispered and I felt my eyes wet, I wish the same thing.

"Yeah, me too. But I don't have any option." I whispered and he kissed me softly, I felt his arms grabbing me by my waist and I cirlcled my hands around his neck. I missed him more than I can tell, he's the one who kept me mentally sane while I was in that living hell.

"I still here." Davina said raising her eye-brows and I couldn't help but laugh, I pushed Aaron a little and he looked at her "I'm-" she was going to introduce herself, but he already knew who she was "Davina Claire." he said and she looked at him confused.

"I saw you, in her memories. You come from there too, right?" she asked him and he nodded "None of you should be here." she said and we both sighed, maybe she was right, but, we're here anyway.

**Klaus' POV**

We were drinking and talking at Rosseau's when my phone rang. I walked away from them, sometimes I hate the fact they're vampire senses, "What?" I asked annoyed in the phone, if Katherine was calling me surely it wasn't for something good.

"Hayley is gone, jerk!" she yelled at me though the phone, she was even worried. I felt the anger growing inside of me "What do you mean when you say 'gone'?" I asked to her doing my best to not yell at her.

"Not here, disappeared. And your two vampire buddies are having a little rest." she said and snuffed, she wasn't enough strong to kill them or let them unconsious, that was done for someone else. "I'm going." I said, and walked to Marcel again "I have to go." I said serious and he nodded.

When I arrived to the household Katherine was waiting for me in the front door "Did she appear?" I asked her and she shoke her head while we walked in, "This is on you." she said almost mumbling and I turned to face her.

"You should left to drink shots with Marcel." she said and I glaced at her silenty "This hungry of power that you have, it's insane. Why do you want power? I wanted it to stop running from you, but you're immortal, you don't have to run." she said and I looked to other side, avoiding to look at her.

"You have family, Klaus. You don't need this city, and I know in some point you'll have to choose what do you care most. Your family or this city?" she said and I'm not sure if it was a question or not. I haunted her for 500 years, and I was in my right.

But, now she's the one who dares to tell me the things that clear. I have to admit I admire her bravery. "Who was supposed to take care of her?" I asked her and she looked thoughtful a few seconds, "I think Kol stayed with her." she said still thoughtful.

I growled, Kol can be really careless...and he loves to break family's rules. I toke my phone and tried to call him, but he didn't answer. "Where are they?" I asked her with impacience "You think I know it?" she asked me raising her eye-brows.

She's like Kol's best friend those days, they always go out at night..and now I wonder where "He's your brother, I'm sure you know him better than I do." she said crossing her arms over her chest. I smirked and she looked at me confused "Are you telling me, that Katherine Pierce, who survived to 500 of haunting...who have innumerable contacts...can't call a few of them to find an Original Vampire?" I teased her.

She sighed and toke her phone "Maybe I can do something..." she said before call an unknow number, she walked around talking in the phone. A few minutes later, she smiled at me "I got them." she said, I'm impress she could find them that fast.

"They're at the hospital." she said and we walked to my car, the fact they were at the hospital scared me...what if was something wrong with the baby? What if something happened to Hayley? I shouldn't left, I should stayed with her.

Katherine drived out of town, we arrived to a small hospital. Katherine got out to the car and walked to the door, not even waiting me. We walked in and all we saw was old people, Katherine rolled her eyes. I got closer to one of the doctors "There was a pregnant woman here, where's she?" I asked him worried.

"We don't have many pregnancies, try on maternity." the doctor answered before continue walking, he has no idea to who he was talking...I saw Hayley walking and talking friendly with a strawberry blonde-haired woman.

"Hayley!" I walked to her and she looked at me in a mix of surprise and fear "Is everything fine?" I asked her and the fear disappeared "It's a strong baby." the girl next to her said to me, now that I look at her closer, I recognize her...Natalie.

She was an old friend of family, the last time I saw her was like ten years ago, well, that's not much to a vampire. Hayley was holding something in her hand, when I looked at it she gave it to me, it was a photography...a ultrasound.

She smiled and me when I toke it and looked at it, I couldn't believe I was holding a photography of our baby. "This is our baby." she said and I looked at her hazel green eyes, she was about to cry. I looked to the ultrasound again, it's amazing how clear I could see it.

I touched her bumb softly and she put her hand over mine, I wish she could hear the heartbeats I'm listening right now "I wish I could been there with you." I whispered softly to her and she lightly laughed, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Yeah, me too." she said with a broken voice, even I knew she was crying of happiness. I caressed her cheek wipping out all the tears. She sighed trying to control herself to cry more I think "We haven't talked about names yet." I whispered kindly to her and she shoke her head.

"Don't worry, we have a few months." she said smiling to me, I smiled back to her "Once we arrive home, we'll get a nursery ready, alright?" I said to her caressing her hair, and she nodded silenty. I could help but hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Ouch!" she said a few seconds later and I pulled her away scared that I might hurt her "I'm sorry." I aplogized to her and she laughed "Better you are, this baby of ours doesn't stop kicking." she said and I lightly laughed too.

"Let's go home." she said and I nodded, I grabbed her by her waist and we walked to the car, Kol and Katherine followed us. Once we arrived home, I silenty toke Hayley's hand and we walked upstairs, I stood up in the corridor and I stared at her.

"What?" she asked me looking down "Pick a room." I said and she looked at me surprised "Do you mean, now?" she asked me and I nodded smiling at her "Choose our baby's bedroom." I said to her, pulling her closer to me.

There was a bedroom between ours, it was Katherine and Elijah's bedroom. I liked that one to be the nursery, was enough close to us both. "Kath and Elijah are going to kill me..." she joked and I know she liked the same bedroom I do.

"They'll understand." I said to her and she laughed, "We should tell to Katherine, she's here." she said and I nodded, we walked downstairs "Kath-" Hayley started but I cut her off "You and Elijah have to move with Nadia." I finished for her and Katherine sighed.

"I knew you both will steal my bedroom." she said pretending to be serious, but she couldn't help but smile. Rebekah and Elijah came in, poor Elijah was carrying like a thousand bags. "Eli, we have to move." Katherine said to Elijah pouting.

Eli? I couldn't help but laugh, and Rebekah was doing the same "Let the bags in my bedroom, Eli" Rebekah said still laughing and Katherine glaced at her, probably because she made fun of the nickname she gave to my brother.

I think they had a fight, but they still share bedroom and do 'cute couple' stuff. Like nicknames, pouting and share food. "There's something I wanted to show all of you." Hayley said happy looking for something in her handbag.

I knew exactly what it was, she finally found the little photography of our baby, she handle it to Rebekah and once she saw it, she stared to cry...she's always so dramatic. She hugged Hayley, and then she hugged me.

"This child, it's the best think you've ever done Nik." she said to me and I smiled to her, I couldn't believe after all the horrible things I've done, something so little and innocent was made from me too. Rebekah gave the photography to Elijah, who was back, she toke it and stared at it a few seconds.

"Our little niece." Elijah said smiling to Rebekah, who was wipping her tears, after that he gave it to Katherine she smiled when she saw the picture. "Don't worry, I'll teach her to kick some asses." Katherine joked to Hayley while she gave the photography to Kol.

"I'm a bit sad it's not a boy." Kol admitted, but I couldn't care less about the sex, I just wanted it to be sane and strong. He gave the photography to me and I stared a it a few seconds, Nadia, Davina, Caitlyn and Aaron came in.

I don't know what that boy it's doing here, I glaced at him...for some reason I felt even more protective with Hayley and our baby now. Hayley took the picture from my hands and gave it to Davina, she looked at it confused before she realized what she was looking.

"Oh god, I can see her head!" Davina jumped happily and hugged Hayley, I glaced at her and Hayley gave me a warning look, Davina gave it to Caitlyn, she stared at it and I think...she had her eyes wet.

"I'm happy for you both, I'm really him." she said showing the picture to Aaron who just nodded, and then giving it to Nadia "I'm sure it's going to be strong girl." Nadia said smiling to Hayley, and gave her the picture.

This was a great family moment, even if Caitlyn, Davina and Aaron weren't exactly family. I'm starting to count Katherine and Nadia as family, they live here, they're loyal to us...and I know Katherine loves Elijah and Nadia loves Katherine, none of them could never betray us.

I looked to Hayley and smiled to her, she smiled back at me. She was family, just like Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and me. For now, the same blood that runs in my veins, run in our baby's and in hers too, but even when that baby is born, she still family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really hope you liked it! I think Kol it's going to be a great uncle! What scared Davina so much in Caitlyn's memory? I really loved to write a family moment, even with Davina, Caitlyn and Aaron included. Who would you like to be Kol's love interest? I like Natalie, and I want to know if you like her too...

Please, please, please comment, vote and share if you liked it! Thanks for the comments and the votes!


	17. Don't Think They Know

_My name means 'pure beauty', my aunt told me my parents called me this way because they didn't think in a name til the day I was born. I loved to grow up here, but the things go more difficult by the second...I was blind to the power I have. Sure I was learning how to control my growing powers, but I had no idea how strong they were. - Caitlyn's Journal_

**Hayley's POV**

I laid down in the bed, this was one of the happiest days I've had since I moved to New Orleans. It's amazing how a little picture had the power to reunite us as a family, we spent all the day in the house, all togheter...no one made excuses to go, no one toke the phone, Klaus even cooked for us.

I hope we can have more days like this one, lost in my thoughs I didn't notice Klaus came in til he spoke "Little wolf." he called me and I looked at him "Yes?" I said to him and he sat in the bed next to me, "I compelled those vampires to go." he said and I smiled to him.

I hated those vampires, I don't need babysitting...I can take care of myself and take care od this baby. "I'm glad you did it. Compell them to go away, even you think I can't, I'm able to take care of myself even being pregnant." I said looking to him directly to his light blue eyes.

He shoke is head and I looked at him confused "I don't think you can't, I know you're strong enough to do it." he said caressing my cheek softly, I smiled at him, still a bit confused.

"Why did you compelled them, then?" I asked him and he sighed, like he was going to say something hard for him "I guess, I still scared you could leave." he said looking down and I sat in the bed, surprised for his words.

"Look at me." I said caressing his cheek and raising his head til his beautiful eyes met mine "You don't have to be worried about it." I said to him shaking my head, maybe a few months before I wanted to escape, but now, not anymore.

He turned and I know he was going to stead up and leave but I toke his hand and he turned to face me "Stay." I said to him and he looked at me surprised, after a second he nodded silenty. He climbed on me and I looked at him directly in the eyes.

When I said 'stay' I didn't mean this way, I didn't mean to have sex. But here he was, on top of me and looking at me directly at the eyes, I was frozen...if he kissed me right now, I know I couldn't stop myself, he smirked and laid down next to me.

I started to breathe again, I don't know how he can do it, but he toke my breath away. I turned, giving him my back...before I could notice my back was against his chest and his hand in my bump, in a protective way.

I smiled to myself and put my hand over his, "Night, little wolf." he whispered in my ear, he was so close I could feel his lips moving "Night, Klaus." I whispered and closed my eyes, I couldn't help but feel sure and protected.

**Elijah's POV**

I walked to my bedroom and Katherine followed me, "So, what are we?" she asked me and I turned ro face her, surprised by her question. "What do you mean?" I asked her hoping for avoid an argument "You said you couldn't do this anymore, but...we still acting as a couple." she said and I sighed.

I loved her...after all the horrible things I know she has done, and I'm sure there's a lot more I unknow yet...but when I look at her I couldn't help but see the same girl I saw 500 years ago, so innocent and pure.

I know she changed, and it was my fault too. I helped my brother to haunt her for 500 years too, I'm not in my right to blame her for the things she did, isn't fair to give to Niklaus a chance to reedem himself and don't do the same for her.

I guess, I was hoping she could change her killing habits if she was with me, she's safe now, she doesn't have to lie, run, manipulate or kill anymore. But, she made an habit of that, she won't show weakness not even in front of me.

Even if she ever needs help, I know she won't ask for it, she'll deal with her problems herself...we're a family now, we should share our problems each other and more important, help each other. I could help her with anything she wanted me to.

"I haven't talked with Niklaus yet." I said to her looking down, I know that doesn't have nothing to do with us, but I don't want to talk about it. "And what?" she said getting closer, she forced me to look at her directly at the eyes.

Her eyes look darker than 500 years ago, probably because the make up she was wearing. I stared at them, I forgot everythig she even done, I shut up my eyes "I love you." I whispered to her and I felt her lips on mine.

This kiss was different, more slow and softly than the passionate ones we usually share, she pushed back a little letting her forehead rest against mine "I love you too." she mumbled and I smiled to her, we were going to kiss again when I heard someone yelling.

"Nikalus! Bring you bastard ass downstairs right now!" Rebekah was yelling furious, Katerina and I looked each other, both confused. What could make my little sister so angry? We both walked to the corridor, Caitlyn and Davina were peeking from their bedroom.

Niklaus got out from Hayley's bedroom, that surprised me and I looked at him suspicious, "Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled at him, really angry. Niklaus looked at us confused too, a second later Hayley got out too and looked at him confused.

No one had idea was going on, we all walked downstairs...a bit scaried of what we could find. Rebekah glaced at Niklaus with so much angry in her eyes, we all were staring at him...all of us surprised, and not in a good way. Katerina snuffed and crossed her arms over her chest, really upset too.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I was teaching Davina how to performe correctly a protection spell when I heard a familiar voice yelling "Niklaus! Bring you bastard ass downstairs right now!" Rebekah yelled, I never heard her so angry. Anything good was happening...I guess it was family business, Davina and I looked to the corridor, not daring to leave our bedroom.

Elijah and Katherine were the first ones to appear, I could see by the way they were looking each other, they they didn't have idea what was going on too. Klaus appeared the second next, a bit upset too...he just got out from Hayley's bedroom.

That surprised me, they don't look as a couple exactly...Hayley walked next to him, sill sleppy. All of them looked each other, I don't think they noticed we were staring at them. I wonder what was going on... "Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled again, this more the yell was louder.

Niklaus walked to the stairs and we all followed him, go to the hell with family business...I want to know what's going on! They all looked surprised and even a bit angry, especially Rebekah and Katherine. Rebekah was glacing at Klaus, with angry all over her face.

Katherine crossed her arms and was snuffing and rolling her eyes, I looked to Davina, we both were really confused...I guess now were the only ones to unknow what's happening.

**Kol's POV**

Rebekah and I were at the kitchen, drinking blood and when we heard someone knocking the door. "I'll get it!" she said jumping from the chair and walking to the front door, I lost her once she left the living room.

I heard the sound of the door opening, but no one was speaking. "Niklaus! Bring your bastard ass downstairs right now!" Rebekah yelled scaring me, she was really angry right now. What could make her so angry in just a few seconds?

Thet woke up my curiosity, "I'm warning you, I won't invite you in, I can't anyway...you'll have to ask to the lady of the house." Rebekah said, I guess the mysterious uninvited guest is a vampire. Maybe was Marcel...I felt my interest in this story going down.

I knew my sister loved him, I met him once...Klaus undaggered me for one party, but once the party ended he out me back to that coffin. This time my anger was growing, in the short time I had to talk to him, he didn't look as a bad guy.

That's different now, he rules our city, he claimed it as is own when my family build it. For the time, I was pretty sure it was him. But when I walked to the hall, I saw I was wrong. I stared to Klaus, we all were doing the same.

Now I understand Rebekah's anger, she wasn't the only one, Kath was pretty upset too. I couldn't blame her to be honest, all of them were a bit in shock. I just stood up, wondering what my brother will do next.

**Hayley's POV**

I was to fell asleep when a yell woke me up, "Niklaus! Bring your bastard ass downstairs right now!" it was Rebekah yelling, I growled...what does she want know? I raised my head to look at the door, I expected her to come herself upstairs.

After a few second staring at the door, I gave up and let my head rest back in the pillow. "I'll check out what she wants." Klaus said standing up, I missed his warm touch in the second he left. I growled, better this be good.

I stood up and walked to the corridor, Elijah and Katherine looked confused each other and then to Klaus, I looked at him too. "NIklaus!" Rebekah yelled once more, she sounded seriously angry. What could make her go to that bad mood? I sighed, and noticed Caitlyn and Davina peeking from their bedroom.

Everyone here was confused, none of us had idea what's going on. Klaus walked to the stairs and I followed him, I could see Elijah, Katherine, Caitlyn and Davina following him too. We all walked downstairs, I tried to be very careful to not fell or hit anyone.

Rebekah was glancing at Klaus, who was in shock, Elijah was surprised, so as I, Katherine snuffed, I almost could hear her thoughts 'You've to be kidding me', she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

Davina and Caitlyn I guess were lost, I saw Kol standing up behind Rebekah staring at Klaus too, and Nadia was sat in the living room, she's always so calm...I don't know how she does. She looked for a second to the whole group and walked to us.

She looked to the door and she seemed a bit surprised too. It's hard to say what's she thinking or feeling, the only moments when I saw her show any kind of emotion it's when she's with Katherine. I looked back to the door.

I shoud knew we couldn't have a whole good day, something or best, someone has to piss it off. Why this family can't have a day of peace and happiness? Just for once at least, I shouldn't forget I'm living with the Mikaelsons, the most unpredictable family in the world, literally.

**Klaus' POV**

Hayley was asleep next to me, I was scared of sleep...what if something happens and I don't notice? I was glad she felt sure enough with me like to fall asleep that fast. I started to play with her hair softly when I head my little sister's yells.

"Niklaus! Bring your bastard ass downstairs right now!" she yelled, and Hayley opened lightly her eyes, what the hell she wants now? Hayley growled a bit, raising her head to the door, letting it fall back to the pillow a seconds later.

"I'll check out what she wants." I said the her caressing her arm softly, I walked to the corridor and saw Elijah and Katherine staring at me, like expecting some explaination from me. The two young girls were staring at the corridor from their bedroom.

Hayley walked next to me, sobbing her eyes...still sleepy. "Niklaus!" my little sister yelled again, this time louder. I looked back to Elijah and Katherine, he was the responsable brother, not me. He was the one who knew how to calm Rebekah down.

I walked to the stairs and Hayley walked behind me, Elijah, Katherine, Caitlyn and Davina followed me too. We walked downstaris, all with curiosity about what was bottering my little sister so much.

I froze once I arrived to the hall, I couldn't believe my eyes. Rebekah gave me one of her 'you bastard...' looks, Katherine snuffed crossing her arms, she was so happy as Rebekah. Elijah, Hayley and Kol stared at me, expecting me for do something or say something at least.

I was too shocked to react, I looked to all of them, Caitlyn and Davina were the only ones who had no idea why this was so shocking to us...Nadia got closer and froze too, even her was surprised. I especially looked to Hayley, her face just showed surprise.

**Rebekah's POV**

Everybody went upstaris but Kol, Nadia and me. Kol and I walked to the kitchen, Nadia just sat down un the couch and started to read an old magazine. I walked to the fridge to get a blood bag "Give me one." I heard Kol say behind me.

I toke one for myself and another one for me, "It was a good day, isn't?" I said to him sitting and he sat in front of me "Yeah, I guess." he said pretending to not be happy for the fact we seemed a family today. I smiled to him and he smiled back "I wish we can have more like this one." I said sighing.

Our family, isn't the more easy to live with...but I stilll love them. "And thought that this morning when I toke Hayley to the hospital I was trying to piss off our brother." he said laughing lightly and I joined him.

Kol wasn't so united to us, like Nik, Elijah and I were...once we turned in vampires, he chose to leave. But we three, we stood up togheter and made a promise, Always and Forever. We all broke that promise a couple of times.

All the times Nik daggered us, somehow he broke that promise...but he made sure we stayed togheter, I hated and I still hate the way did it. But, I guess we were wrong trying to leave him, but he was srong not letting us go, live our own lifes.

Even the noble Elijah broke that promise, falling in love with Katherine 500 years ago, letting her escape, and in Mystic Falls, making friends with Elena's gang, he even tried to kill NIk. We're broken, all of us...we hardly trust each other.

Finn ofered himself to be killed, just to kill us all. Kol threatened to stab me with the White Oak Stake just to make sure we couldn't find the cure, we all tried to kill each other...in one time or another. We all failed each other, maybe that child it's our last chance to be a family again, like today.

That child isn't even born and already made us act like a family, I smiled to myself with that thought. The knock in the front door got me out of my thoughts "I'll get it!" I said to him almost running to the front door.

I was in a pretty good mood today, I don't think nothing could make me go mad right now. I opened the door and I proved myself wrong. "I'm warning you, I won't intvite you in, I can't anyway..." I said to her, and I won't do it if I could.

"You'll have to ask to the lady of the house." I said to her, the only one who can invite her in it's Hayley, I hope she won't. Before she could have any chance to talk I decided to yell who was probably the responsable of this.

"Niklaus! Bring your bastard ass downstairs right now!" I yelled as loud as I could. I hope he was sleeping, this way I'd wake him up. I stared to the stairs but he didn't come. Sure he knew what was going on, damn cobard!

We don't need more out-of-the-family people around here. We have enough with Katherine, Nadia and the two witchies...Hayley, by other hand, was family. "Niklaus!" I yelled again furious, he doesn't even dare to show his cobard and selfish ass!

Suddenly I saw him coming, just like everybody else. I saw Kol getting closer too, and he looked surprised to the girl in the door. Once they were in the hall everybody was quiet and silent, I gave him my best hateful look.

Katherine, as I expected wasn't happy to see her neither, she snuffed annoyed crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Nadia got closer too, she doesn't really care about us, she's just her because Katherine. But even her looked surprised.

We all stared at Nik, he looked even surprised..I hope this isn't an actuation. He was the one who should do something about this, I don't know...maybe...rip her heart out, but I know right that wasn't going to happen.

He looked to all of us, like hoping we say somthing before him and give him some advice or answer. Not going to happen...this is on him. "Hey." the blonde girl said to him, noticing all the tension. "Caroline." he said getting closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her being as so much rude as I can, she won't manipulate my brother anymore. "I broke up with Tyler." she said to Nik, he looked surprised for the news.

"Can I come in?" she asked to us, hoping for someone to invite her in. We all stared to Hayley, only she, Davina or Caitlyn could invite her in, and the two girl weren't going to do it, they wasn't the right ones to do it.

Hayley gulped nervious, and looked to Klaus expecting a sign from him about what she should do. But he didn't even turned to face her, he just stared at Caroline. "Umm.." Hayley said nervious, looking to us...we shouldn't make her go though this.

"This should be Klaus choice." I said and Hayley looked at him in relief, I lightly smiled to her. Caroline looked to Klaus waiting to hear his choice "She can come in." he finally said "Come in." Hayley said and I think that for first time Caroline noticed she was there too.

"Hayley?" she asked coming in and wide opeining her eyes, I hope when she founds about baby Mikaelson she'll go back to the sad town that is Mystic Falls. I shouldn't be surprised, Tyler was here, obviously she just came after him.

I bet she's just here to beg Klaus to don't kill Tyler, not that I really care about the other hybrid's fate. Well, I prefer him dead, he knows about Hayley and the baby, and he might try to use them as a weapon against my brother, I won't let that happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! I know it's reallt long and in the timeline just spent a few minutes...I gave almost everyone POV. So, Caroline and Tyler are in New Orleans, Tyler has been silent, don you think? Just like the witches, but in the next chapter I'll tell you guys why.

Spoiler: Caroline has a lot to do with Caitlyn, and she won't be the one coming back...

Please, please comment, vote and share! I really love all the comments!


	18. Dreaming About Wolves

_Many vampires thought the werewolves weren't even real, but all the vampires of New Orleans knew the truth. There's vampires, werewolf, witches, doppelgangers and even hybrids. Sometimes I wonder if exist another creature, I know exist one...different and at the same time similar to the ohters, I just don't know how to call it. - Caitlyn's Journal_

**Hayley's POV**

This had been a crazy night, Caroline showed up in the Mikaelson's household. "Hayley?" Caroline said staring at her. "What are you doing her?" she asked me, what the hell should I answer now? "Um.." I started to say looking down.

"She's pregnant with Nik's child." Rebekah said happily, I knew she wanted to piss her off. "Seriously?!" Caroline said shocked and almost yelling, I nodded still looking down. "I thought vampires cannot procreate." she said looking to Klaus.

"But werewolves can." Elijah said really polite as always, she stared at my bump "So, she's really carrying your child?" Caroline said to Klaus, I'm not sure if it was a question or an affirmation. I can't say I'm really happy having her here, the last time we saw...I snaped her neck.

"Why are you here, barbie?" Kol asked her, Rebekah glaced at him, but she wasn't trying to defend Caroline, she was just offended by the fact he called her 'barbie'. "You told me that someday you could show me what the world has to offer, now, there's nothing that holds me in Mystic Falls anymore. I want to see world, and you seem the right person to show it to me." Caroline said looking to Klaus directly to his eyes.

I couldn't help but glace at her, luckily no one seemed to notice, they were busy glacing at her too. "I can't leave New Orleans." Klaus said, his face was even emotionless, I was surprised he let this chance to be with Caroline go away.

I'm not a fool, he'll always prefer her over me. I looked down, hurt by my own thought. "I'm not asking you to leave, the first city you can show me is New Orleans." she said lightly smiling to him, I couldn't believe she actually wanted to be by his side.

I just hope this isn't a revenge against Tyler, I don't him to get hurt...I have to tell him, maybe he doesn't even know that she's here. I haven't seen him since he found out I was pregnant, I'm afraid how he could react the next time we meet.

He wants to hurt Klaus, and maybe he could hurt me and my baby just to hurt him. I need backup when I find him, it's not like I could trust the Original Family, not with this...but I also know an Original Vampire who will keep my secret and two powerful witches.

Tyler is an hybrid, he's stronger than me...but he can't fight against four of us. A voice got me out of my thoughts "I guess this one could be the first city I show you." Klaus said smiling to her and she smiled back, I felt like...I don't know how to descrive it, but I hate this feeling.

"I can't believ you both are having a child!" she said even...happily getting closer to me, she was to touch my bumo when Klaus suddenly toke my arm and hid me behind his back in a protective way. He's just so bipolar...one second he agrees to be with her and the next he tries to protect me from her.

"I won't hurt her." Caroline said offended to him, noticing what he's trying to do "I'm sorry, love, but it would not be the first time you're in a complot to hurt me or kill me." he said smirking to her, and she gave him an innocent look.

I rolled my eyes, just like Kath, Rebekah and Kol. "Where are you staying?" Klaus asked her, totally changin the subject "Actually...I wanted to stay with you." she said looking down ashamed "I never expected you could have so much company." she said looking to us, Davina and Caitlyn gave her a really fafe smile.

"We don't have any free rooms, go find an hotel." Rebekah said pointing to outside, Klaus glanced at her "Don't be fool." Klaus said really serious, but I agree with Rebekah...this house it's too small. Katherine, Elijah and Nadia are sharing a room, just like Caitlyn and Davina, and, Rebekah and Kol. Klaus and I were the only ones with a bedroom to ourselves.

The idea they could share a bedroom scared me, but I didn't want to be her roommate! "I'll move with Rebekah and Kol, and you can have my bedroom." I sighed in relief, I was thanksful I still can have a bedroom to myself.

"You're so dead..." Rebekah mumbled between teeths, glacing at Klaus with a lot of hate. I could help but smile lightly to her angry. "We should go to sleep." Elijah said staring at his watch, he all noded...right now I just want to go the bed and wake up the next day knowing this is just a nightmare.

I walked to my bedroom and slamed the door, I laid down in bed and closed my eyes. Why the most horrible things have to happen in the good days?

...

I woke up, well, actually the kicks of my baby woke me up. God, couldn't she sleep a while?! I'm starving too, damn, now I have to eat for two. I walked to the corridor, enjoying the silence...it felt good to be lonely in the darkness, like nothing could bother me.

I walked to the kitchen and started to eat an apple, this wasn't much but I thought it could help, I heard footsteps behind me and a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped turning to see who it was. I raised a ahnd to my heart, god, she scared me.

"Caroline! Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at her, trying to breath normally and calm myself "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she said taking a step back. "What are you doing here?!" I said to her loudly. What the hell is she doing at this hours!

"I couldn't sleep, what are you doing here?" she asked me, well if you can't sleep you stay in bed and close your eyes, you can't go sacring people to dead! "Eating!" I raised my hand showing her the apple I was trying to eat before she showed up.

"Right. You have to eat for two now." she said looking at my belly and lightly smiling to me, I moved the hand from my chest to my bump in a protective way. "Yeah, I guess." I said looking to my bump and caressing it.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her and she nodded "Sure." she said sitting down "Why are you here? I mean, in Mystic Falss you hardly looked at Klaus, but now, here you are...looking for him and wanting to stay in our house." I said and she sighed.

"This heart by heart talk, doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to those hybrids, but...I don't know, you know that feeling that you always thought in someone in a determinade way and then one day, you just wake up and you changed your mind." she said moving her hands, trying to make her point.

"That's all? You just woke up and said 'I want to be with Klaus Mikaelson'?" I asked to her raising my eye-brows, I just couldn't believe her words. "Yes, I just changed my mind." she said pressing her lips. "You slept with him, you should understand me." she said looking at me at the eyes.

"I was drunk." I said laughing lightly and she joined me "You probably were really drunk." she said nodding and still laughing and I did the same. "What if you change your mind again?" I asked her, I don't want Klaus to get hurt because of her.

"I don't know...I'm always overthinking things. I wanted to do something, so, I did it." she said pressing her lips again, I was that way before I got pregnant. Always moving to where I wanted, doing what I wanted, having fun...travelling the world.

But I don't miss it at all, now I have a family. I want this child, I want to raise her and be next her one day and another, and another, and another...even I'm sure I have no idea how to be a mother, I can't wait to become one.

"Rebekah and Katherine hate me." she said after a moment, I couldn't help but nod and she sighed "It's not like I really care about what they think anyway..." she said standing up and leaving the kitchen, I could her her footsteps going upstairs.

I finished to eat my apple, and walked upstairs too I saw Klaus walking through the corridor, he stared at me and our eyes met, I looked down instantly and walked fast to my bedroom, he followed me "Little wolf." he called my softly.

"I want to sleep, Klaus." I said without even turn to look at him "At least you could look at me when you're taking to me." he said a bit angry, when I toke one step more away from him, in direction to my bed he toke my arm and pulled me to him.

Our faces were inches apart and our chest just collided "I want you to know, I had no idea Caroline was coming." he said looking at me directly to the eyes "I know that." I whispered to him, looking at him back at his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"The fact she's here doesn't change my feelings for you or our baby." he whispered and I nodded "I know that too." he smiled and toke a step back releasing my arm "Tomorrow I'll take you to the bayou." he said before leave.

I smiled to the door and laid down on bed, I fell asleep in a few seconds...thanks to the Lord my daughter stopped kicking.

**Klaus' POV**

It was 6 a.m when I walked to Hayley's bedroom to wake her up. I wanted to leave before anyone else could see us, "Hayley." I touched her shoulder softly, she growled and turned, giving me her back. I sighed "Hayley." I called her again, this time shaking her and she opened her eyes.

"What the hell do you want? What time is it?" she asked me with a sleepy voice, it was almost a growl "It's 6 at the morning, c'mon little wolf, I'm taking you to the bayou." I whispered to her and she wide opened her eyes, sitting in the bed.

"Now?!" she said really loud, "Shh!" I covered her mouth with my hand to make her shut up, she started to lick it but I didn't mind, when she saw I wasn't going to take my hand off the bit me. I toke a step away from her, "You deserve that." she whispered.

"Get dressed and get outta here!" I ordered her and she walked to her wardrobe, I saw her walk to her bathroom a seconds later. To be honest, it didn't take to her so long to get ready. We got into my car and drived to the bayou.

Once we arrived she got off, a bit dizzy. "Are you okey?" I asked her and she moved her hand in the air to tell she was alright. After a few deep breaths, she walked to me "Well, were are they?" she asked me looking around.

**Hayley's POV**

"Well, were are they?" I asked him, all I wanted to him is to leave me at my own, what my family would think if they saw I was with The Hybrid? "Near." he answered and started to walk, I hadn't other choice than follow him.

I saw a few houses, like bungalous. I stared at them and Klaus looked at me as a sign that I should keep walking. We got closer and I saw Jackson with a group of werewolves, he smiled at me when he saw him and he smiled back.

"I guess he's Jackson." Klaus said growling his name, before I could notice he had a arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Jackson walked to us, but suddenly he stood up "Hybrid." he said and looked to Klaus.

"You're The Hybrid." he said looking serious "You've heard of me." Klaus said smirking, Jackson looked at me worried "Let her go." Jackson said to Klaus serious, Klaus looked at me and smirked "I don't think so." he said to Jackson.

A women, with long brown hair got out from one of the bungalous and all the werewolves stared at her, I guess she was the Alpha. She walked to us, it's amizing how much power was irradiating from her, she looked to Klaus, fearless.

"The Hybrid, I guess." she said looking directly to him "And you are...?" Klaus asked to her, I was wondering the same. "Melinda Louvell. The Alpha of the Moonlight Pack." she introduced herself..she was my aunt!

I could see in Klaus' face that he recognized the lastname too, silently he touched my shoulder and showed them my birthmark. "Andrea." Melinda whispered shocked, she was going to take a step to us but Klaus spoke "Don't." he said serious.

I tried to push him away but he didn't let me. "Let her go, vampire." Melinda said to him getting closer, Klaus snuffed "I'm not a vampire." he growled even offended. "What do you want?" she asked to him, he looked to me "Actually, there's someone who wants to talk to you." as his words, Melinda looked at me and her eyes softened.

**Davina's POV**

I opened my eyes, and I found myself lying in the forest. Doesn't seem like any place I've been before, this is different. The colors are brighter, it's beautiful. I stood up and I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and I saw Hayley walking to me.

"What's happening?" I asked to her and she looked down "Something really bad it's going to happen." she said in a whisper, still looking down. I walked to her "What it is?" I asked to her worried. "They can't see it coming." she whispered and I sighed, she's not giving me any answer.

"What's coming?!" I asked to her loud, but she ignored my tone, I saw a few tears down her cheeks, suddenly she fell to the ground crying. I sat in the grass next to her "Hayley." I called her softly, when I touched her arm trying to comfort her she jumped.

"The strongest steel cannot break his visage, but the softest whisper can destroy him." she whispered, but she wasn't talking to me, she wasn't looking to nothing...it's like she wasn't there. "Hayley, who's him?" I asked her, I shouldn't try to touch her again.

"Death is near. I won't be alone anymore." she looked around, tears still runinng in her cheeks "You're not alone! You have us!" I said to her loudly "Not anymore, but that doesn't matter. Caitlyn will kill him." she said and I looked at her shocked "Who's him!?" I asked to her yelling, "Klaus. She'll be his _end_." she whispered and shut up her eyes.

I woke up, this time for real and I looked around. Caitlyn was sleeping peaceful in her bed. I know it wasn't just a dream, it was a vision, a message from the spirits. **Caitlyn will kill Klaus**. Soon or later...I don't want to believe it, but, I can't ignore what I saw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! Hayley finally met her family, for now just her aunt Melinda Louvell. Will she discover that was Katherine who gave her to her adoptive parents? And Davina had a really strange dream, a witch dream. Caitlyn will kill Klaus, more soon than you think...

Don't forget about the ball that Rebekah was organizing, like all the Mikaelson's balls, things won't go really well...

Please, please, please vote, comment and share! Really thanks for the comments and the votes!


	19. Night Visions

**Katherine's POV**

There's been two weeks since Barbie is here, I don't know how much time I can handle her...she and Klaus were in the living room with me, acting like a 'cute couple', but I just want to throw up right now. When Hayley came in Klaus pushed Caroline away immediately.

I couldn't help but laugh, Klaus glaced at me and I looked at him funny. The truth is that, Klaus never kissed Caroline in front of Hayley, god, I should be next to her all the time! When Hayley made her way to the kitchen, Klaus followed her with his eyes.

Once she was gone, he looked to Caroline again "Everything's fine?" she asked him, I don't know if she noticed the fact he never showed her any type of affection if Hayley was around "Yes, don't worry love." Klaus said softly and smiled to her.

"I'm sorry, I have to vomit." I said giving a fake smile to them and walking to the kitchen with Hayley. "Hey." I smiled to her, "Hey." she greeted me smiling back. "What can we do to scare away that blondie?" I asked her 'joking'... and giving her a evil smile.

She laughed lightly "I hope you're joking." she said opening the fridge "Of course I'm joking!" I said still laughing, and not, I wasn't joking at all.

**Hayley's POV**

I started to eat a sandwich, I was hungry almost all the time. I throw it to the trash the second later, damn sickness, I felt like I was going to vomit in any second. "Hey, are you alright?" Kath asked me worried "Yeah, just dizziness." said lightly smiling to her.

Klaus came in and we smiled each other, suddenly Rebekah came in too really happy "Remember the ball is tonight. And we have to get everything ready!" she said smiling. "Marcel still think you two are dating." Katherine said pointing to me and Klaus.

This just turned awkward, but I already thought about it "Take Caroline, I won't assist to the ball anyway." I said looking down, and they three looked at me surprised "I'll go the bayou. There's been two weeks since I talked with them." I said lightly smiling.

"Someone should be with you to protect you." Klaus said serious but I waved my hand "The wolves aren't dangerous, they won't hurt me. I really want to talk to them...alone." I said looking to Klaus, I'll admit the last time wasn't so bad as I expected.

Just they didn't feel like talk a lot with the hybrid there, they make me a few questions but they didn't answered mines. Even I think they noticed my pregnancy nobody asked for it. I still wonder what will happen when I tell to them who's the father of my child.

"Take Davina and Caitlyn with you, they can't be here when Marcel and his vampires arrive." Rebekah suggested, it wasn't a bad idea. "Yeah, sure." I said leaving the kitchen.

...

A few hours later, Davina, Caitlyn and I left the house. They didn't want to go the the bayou, but didn't want to leave me alone neither. We agreed that we'll walk near to the bayou and they'll wait me while I talk with my family.

We walked in silence, I heard footsteps behind me, when I turned I saw Klaus staring at me "Klaus, you scared me!" I said to him and he smiled to me, getting closer "Little wolf." he whispered, it was like he was...shocked to see me.

**Klaus' POV**

We were at the dance, Hayley, Davina and Caitlyn left 20 minutes ago. "Where's Hayley?" Marcel asked me looking around "We're not dating anymore, this is my...she's Caroline." I said to him and Caroline lightly smiled to him too.

"I hope you left the brave she-wolf alive." Marcel said to me, ignoring Caroline. Katherine got closer, smiling to Marcel "You don't smell like a human anymore, Katherine." he said to her and she smirked "I'm a vampire again, I'm sorry we haven't met before. I think you aren't used to the bars I go now." she said I knew about what placed she was talking.

There's humans who admire vampires, and they're convinced we're real, anyway, they don't really believe it. They're scared when we show them our fangs, they're just people who need give sense to their lives and they do it thinking there's something more important than them, that they're part of something.

But the most lovely fact of them it's that they held a reunion, once a week, vampires love that meetings. None of them wear vervein, so we compell them, feed on them and make them forget everything.

"I prefer eat at home." Marcel smirked to Katherine and Elijah gor closer too. "Do you want to dance?" Elijah said to Katherine and she smiled to him "Of course." she said taking his hand and waving the other to us.

**Hayley's POV**

"You should we at the ball." I said to him and he looked at me confused "Are you okay?" Davina asked him and he looked at her "Yes, of course I am." he said serious...something inside of me told me he was lying.

"Caitlyn." he looked at her and Caitlyn glanced at him "How's Aaron?" Klaus said smirking and Caitlyn wide opened her eyes, taking a few steps back. "Hayley, Davina run now!" she yelled and I turned to face her confused.

"What?" I said to her, before she could answer everything turned black. I wope up feeling dizzy, I looked around Caitlyn was unconscious next to me and Davina was anywhere. I recognized the place, this was Marcel's house.

I heard footsteps getting closer, I thought it was Marcel but I was wrong...it was Klaus. "Klaus! What are we doing here? Where's Davina?" I asked him standing up, Caitlyn opened her eyes "Hayley." she whispered and I crouched next to her.

What the hell was going on?! Why we were at Marcel's home?! I looked at Klaus, who ignored my questions "What's happening?!" I asked him serious "We have a lot to talk about, little wolf." he said sitting in an armchair.

"Where are the others?" I asked him looking around, I couldn't hear a sound...it's like the house was empty. "Things are more different than you think." he said letting his back rest against the back. I looked at him confused, why was he acting so...creepy?

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn whispered, I looked at her. Why was she sorry? "Sorry for what?" I asked her and she sat "I just wanted to do the right thing." she said with her eyes wet. I stood up and she did the same "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Caitltn said to Klaus.

What the bloody hell was going on? "Okay I'm done! Somebody explain me right now what's happening!" I yelled and Klaus smirked, still looking to Caitlyn. "Here, Caitlyn, our daughter, decided to play with magic and travel to the past, your present, to change it." he said like it was nothing.

I froze...was he drunk or out of his mind?! Caitlyn is not our daughter! I know right because I'm carrying her right now! I laughed, but they two stared at me serious "She's not our daughter!" I said to him loud, still laughing but I stopped when I saw the way he was looking at me.

"Welcome to the future, little wolf. I brought you two here. See, Hayley, Caitlyn it's the young girl you see next to you, but she's also the baby you're carrying. She belongs to this time, you don't." he said and I looked to Caitlyn at his words.

I remembered Marcel's ball, the first time I met Caitlyn. _"My family is one of the families, he destroys. I can't let that happen." _I remember her words perfectly, she was talking about our family. She also told me she had a vision of the future, but she lied to me. She came from the future.

_"That girl, is a witch" _I said to Klaus in the ball, _"No she's not." _he answered _"Yes, she is. She had a vision." _I said to him in that time, now I know it wasn't a vision _"She's a she-wolf related to you, I know it just with her scent." _He said, and he was right, she's related to me.

_"And she was related to me?" _I asked him, not much later _"Directly related, she's your sister." _He said, but I knew that was impossible...Directly related...mother, sister or daughter. He thought she was my sister because my mother is dead and our daughter isn't born yet.

_"That's impossible! She's too young to be my sister!" _I said to him, I should had know...I knew there was a reason why I trusted her when I had no reason to do it. I knew there was a reason why I felt protective with her...She had my same eyes, I should had know it!

I turned to look at her and I felt the tears running through my cheeks "You're my daughter." I said with broken voice, she was crying too "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I wanted a better future for you, and for me." she said with a broken voice too, looking to my bump.

"In this future...I died when you were a baby, didn't I?" I said to her and she nodded silenty, I turned to face Klaus "And you killed me!" I yelled at him, angry, I couldn't help but remember the vision that I had thanks to Caitlyn. How emotionless his face was when he ripped my heart out.

"You tried to escape!" he yelled at me standing up "Can you blame me? You made my life a living hell! And I just saw like 10 minutes of that life!" I yelled at him, I hate him. I hate this version of Klaus! "That doesn't matter anymore, you're here and I'll make sure you don't go anywhere, love." he said emotionless.

"Don't call me love, you can't imprision someone and call them love! I want to go home, back to the past! I've never been afraid of you, and I'm not now!" I yelled at him.

**Rebekah's POV**

I was having fun at the party when a boy got closer to me "Rebekah!" he yelled, he sounded worried and deseperated. "Aaron." I said turning to face him "Something horrible happened!" he said loud "What happened?" I asked him worried too.

"You need to find everybody and met me in near to the bayou!" he said and left, I sighed...I didn't have any other option. Finally I found them and convinced them to go to the bayou, it wasn't easy.

When we arrived Aaron was next to a body, a girl. We ran to them, and we saw it was Davina. "She was with Hayley." Klaus mumbled angry and worried, she lightly opened her eyes "Davina! What happened?" Katherine asked her.

"Klaus.." she whispered and we all looked at him. "I don't know about what is she talking about!" he defended himself "Klaus toke Hayley and Caitlyn, and there was a light...and everything turned black." she said and fely my anger growing.

"What did you make to her, bastard!?" I yelled at him, feeling my feed veins all around my face... "Klaus is innocent! He was with me at the ball!" Caroline defended him, this isn't the right time to piss me off. We all heard how Aaron gulped and looked at him.

"You know something..." Katherine said suspicious "Better tell it to us if you want to preserve your heart." she threated him, and I nodded, he gulped again "Caitlyn, she's...she's from the future." he said and we all looked at him like he was shocking.

In my 1000 years I've never met a single person from the future, that's not possible! "Klaus is chasing her, I mean the future Klaus." he said looking at Klaus, who had is wolf eyes. "Anyway, why he would take Hayley?" Elijah asked, I was wondering the same.

"Because in the future, Hayley is dead. She died years ago." he said and I realised he was from the future too "Take us there." Klaus growled and Aaron nodded looking to Davina "She's powerful enough to do the spell." he said and we all stared at Davina.

She stood up "I'll do it." she said nodding, there was bravery and fire in her eyes. "Repeat with me; _Praeteritis, praesentibus, Futura omnes nempe in uno quæ ventura sunt viam aperit ad._" Aaron said looking to Davina.

"_Praeteritis, praesentibus, Futura omnes nempe in uno quæ ventura sunt viam aperit ad._" she said slowsly closing her eyes, I knew she was focusing...I'm sure it was a hard spell, I smelled blood, it was her...all over her noise.

She said in one last time and a light blinded us, it was like a doow made of light. We all walked though it and when the light was gone, we found ourselves in the same forest, but the sun was in the sky.

"What the hell just happened?" Katherine asked looking around "Welcome to the future." Aaron said serious and started walking, I hope he knows what's he doing. "God, I can't wait to find myself in the future." Katherine said even excited, god, only her is capable of be excited in a situation like this one!

"You're dead." Aaron said simply and Katherine froze, it makes sense...she was dying til Caitlyn turned her into an Original Vampire. I don't get how the future can be better with her around...we walked to Marcel's home.

**Hayley's POV**

"Take me home!" I ordered him and he snuffed, trying to contain himself "I can't do that! We don't know how our 'smart' daughter here changed the future, in this future at least we know our child grow ups sane and strong." he said pointing to Caitlyn.

I was going to fight back when the front door opened, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, Elijah, Nadia, Caroline, Davina and Aaron came in. They stared shocked to the other Klaus "What the hell?" Rebekah mumbled, both Klaus looked confused each other.

"You'll pay for this." the other Klaus threatened Aaron "Do it and I'll kill you." Caitlyn said taking one step closer to the other Klaus, who laughed "Sure, love." he said, I know he doesn't believe her capable of do it.

Klaus got closer to me and Caitlyn, hidding us behind him in a protective way "I won't let you touch them." he said to the other Klaus, who smirked. "I'm older than you." he said and Klaus smirked "If I die, you dies, but, if you dies I still living." he said still smirking.

The other Klaus had his wolf eyes, but before they could fight Caroline stood up between they "Don't dare to fight!" she yelled at them both, the other Klaus sighed and took Caroline's arm pulling her against his chest and forcing her to look at him directly at the eyes.

"Remember every single compulsion I made to you, you don't have to obey me anymore. You're free." he said compelling her and Caroline toke a step back "You-you compelled me to love you!" she yelled to the other Klaus "Actually, love, it was to love him." he said poiting to Klaus.

Caroline glaced at him "I really hope you die!" she yelled before take a step back, both Klaus used their hybrid speed to hit each other, no one was going to win, they think the same way, they have the same strengh...

We could spend forever like this, but suddenly the other Klaus toke me "Go away or she dies." the other Klaus threatened Klaus "You won't kill her." Klaus said really sure "I already did it in this future." the other Klaus smirked.

Klaus toke a step back and that made the other Klaus smirk even more "You should know it, love it's a vampire greatness weekness." the other Klaus said still holding me "It isn't." Caitlyn said glacing at him, I think she was using her powers on him.

The other Klaus let me go and started to sweap "What are you doing?" he asked to Caitlyn falling to the ground "Something I should have done years ago...kill you!" she yelled at him "You're not strong enough, if you keep this you'll die too!" he yelled at her, I could sense by his voice that he was in pain.

"I know, but I don't care. If I have to die to take you with me, I'll die then." she said still focusing on him "_Fraxinus in cinerem, quod numquam fuerit destruit._" Caitlyn whispered a couple of times, everytime she said it the other Klaus screamed louder in pain.

Caitlyn was weak and sweating, I know she couldn't take this much longer...a ball ot fire appeared in the other Klaus' chest, consuming him til he burned and he was just a burn body. Caitlyn fell to the ground and I ran next to her "Caitlyn!" I screamed holding her in my arms.

I can't let her die, not now, I just found my daughter. I can't let her go, Klaus was next to her too with his eyes wet "I wanted to give you something." she said in a weak whisper to me, in her hand she had a vial with blood "What is this?" I asked her taking the vial from her hand.

"Katherine's blood, it's from when I turned her into a vampire. If you ever want to turn into a hybrid." she said and I stared shocked to the vial, I don't have time to think about it now. "There's a journal, I stared writing it when I was 10. There's spells to Davina, make sure she has it." she whispered and I nodded crying.

"You don't have nothing to be worried about." I said to her with a broken voice, Klaus caressed her hair, even he was crying "I'm sorry." she said and Klaus and I shook our heads "You did a lot of good." Klaus said to her and she looked at him, for first time without hate in her eyes.

"I hope it was enough." she said and I nodded with my head "I don't know how something with so much good can be made of me." Klaus said iwth broken voice and Caitlyn eyes softened "Don't be afraid of become what he was, you have a second chance to make the things right." Caitlyn whispered to Klaus and closed her eyes.

"Caitlyn." Klaus called her but she didn't response, "Caitlyn." Klaus called her again, but I knew it was to late. I couldn't help but cry harder, she was gone. Klaus started to cry harder to, caressing her hair. "We need to come back home." Elijah said touching Klaus' shoulder, I can't leave her just like this!

"I won't leave her behind!" Klaus yelled at Elijah furious "There's nothing you can do for her now." Elijah said sadly, deep inside, I knew he was right...she was gone, and there's nothing we could do about it. "I promise you, I'll be a good father. I'm sorry for everything I made to you in this future. I wish you could hear me..." Klaus said in tears, making me cry harder.

"I love you, my little girl." Klaus whispered to Caitlyn and kissed her forehead, Aaron got closer, he was crying too...I know he loved her. "I'm sorry." I said to him and he shoke my head "I had a few years to spend with her, you just found her." he said and I lightly smiled to him.

Klaus gave Caitlyn's body to Aaron, who carryied her in bride style. We walked to the rest of the group, Rebekah hugged Klaus, she was crying too. "I'm so sorry, brother." she whispered to him and she hugged me too.

We hugged each other, even Caroline was crying lightly "I'm sorry." she whispered to me and I know she meant it "I'm sorry he compelled you." I said to her and she shook her head "Live with you wasn't so horrible." she said joking and I lightly smiled.

We all walked to the forest and Davina performed the spell to bring us back. Once we arrived we walked to the house, I ran to Caitlyn's old bedroom and found the journal she mentioned, tomorrow I'll read it, right now I just want to sleep for a few days.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really hope you liked it! Caitlyn is Hayley and Klaus' child. I think some persons already watched this one coming, to be honest I left a few clues. I was thinking in make a spin-off about Caitlyn, but only if someone it's going to read it.

I let you a short sneak peak.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I opened lighlt my eyes and I saw Aaron crying. What happened? He looked at me shocked "Caitlyn?" he asked with a broken voice, I tried to move but I couldn't...damn sickness. "Wh..what happened?" I asked him confused, "You were dead." he said and I stared at him shocked.

I'm pretty sure I'm alive...then all the memories hit my head. I should be dead, I've never been strong enough to kill him and survive. "I'm alive." I said still shocked and he nodded "You have no idea how happy I am right now." he said and I smiled to him.

I felt a horrible pain in my arm, and heard a strange sound like bones breaking. "Aaron!" I screamed in pain, "Cath, Cath! What's happening?!" he asked me taking a step back. Like I had idea what's going on!

"It hurts!" I cryed, I heard more bones breaking and the pain that came with every sound was insupportable. "Make it stop!" I yelled to him crying again "You're turning!" he said and I realized how the hell can I be alive.

I killed, so, I untriggered my werewolf gene making me strong enough to survive. I wished to be dead, it hurts too much! Now I know why they call it a curse, why the hybrids are so freaking thanksful when they turn into hybrids.

I couldn't go through this evey single freaking bloody month! And I don't have to...now I'm a full tribird. Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. I still screaming in pain and Aaron it's staring at me frozen and scared. I heard one last bone breaking and everything turned black.

Tell me if you like it, I really hope you do. I would love to write more about Caitlyn, I loved her character and I'm sorry she's not going to be in Moonlight anymore, but I've never wanted her to be around when she's born.

Please, please, please comment, vote and share! Thanks for the votes and the comments!


	20. Lies A Warrior

**Hayley's POV**

I walked to my bedroom, I hope I can just sleep and wake up the next morning knowing this was just a nightmare, a vision from The Elders or something like that. What kind of mother I'm going to be if I can't recognize my own daughter?

How could I let her die in my arms, I should have done something to help her, I could...I don't know. I looked down to my bump and caressed it softly "I won't let nothing happen to you. Not again." I said feeling tears down my cheeks.

When I walked into my bedroom i saw Klaus sat in an armchair drinking from a bottle "Klaus?" I asked him and he looked at me "What are you doing here?" I asked him sitting in the bed, he let the bottle on the floor next to the armchair.

"Thinking...we had our daughter in front of us, and we couldn't even recognize her." he said looking down, and I understood him "We couldn't know she came from the future." i said trying to comfort him, and maybe trying to comfort me too.

"I was an horrible father, she killed herself just to kill me." he said standing up and sitting next to me, I put my hand over his "You'e not like him." I whispered to him, but he stood up angry "I was! He was me in 20 years! I would be him if Caitlyn never came, I could be him! All of you are right thinking I'm a heartless monster, maybe, maybe you and the baby could be better if I leave." he said in tears and I stoop up.

"You won't be him. In that future you raised a child enough strong to risk her life to save us all. Even he did a great job, you'll do a better one, Klaus, you'll be a good father." I said as I placed my hands in both sides of his cheeks "You won't do any good leaving. Me and the baby are better with you around." I said looking at him at the eyes.

I couldn't help but kiss him, he froze in shock but a second later he kissed me back, holding me by my waist. It wasn't like the first time or the second, this was softer, I deepened the kiss, letting my hands find thair way to his shoulder and pull him closer to me.

We laid down in the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist, deep inside I knew we shouldn't do this, but right now, I don't care. He let his hands travel over my whole body, he toke off his shirt and I helped him.

He kissed my neck softly sending chills down my spine. I toke off my dress and kissed him, it felt so good. I toke off his pants and kissed his neck, I fliped us now being in his lap, he caressed my back with tenderness.

I heard a 'click' and I knew my bra was gone, I could feel his smirk in our kiss, he filped us, I couldn't help but lightly moan when I felt his hand travelling my inner thigh, slowsly he toke off my panties. He started to kiss me while he toke off his.

Leaving my neck he looked at me directly at the eyes "Little wolf, are you sure of this?" he asked me in a whisper, I nodded and kissed him.

**Klaus' POV**

When I woke up I saw Hayley sleeping peaceful next to me, I caressed her bump where our little Caitlyn was lying. At least we don't have think in names anymore. I remembered what happened last night, it was a mistake.

I was drunk, and we just found our daughter just to lose her the second next. Not to mention her pregnancy hormones, she isn't herself right now, in normal circumstances she wouldn't slept with me. I wish I stopped it last night, I wish she stopped it.

I moved my hand from her bump to her hair and caressed it softly, I stared at her, she seems so calm...I don't want to wake her up. She lightly opened her eyes, I sighed "Hayley, we need to talk." I said looking at her serious.

"It was a mistake, I know." she said surprising me, I looked down. For some reason I felt my heart sank, I looked at her hazel green eyes, they were just like Caitlyn's. Just think in her hurts, I've lost people I love in my 1000 years, but never hurted like this.

"A mistake, yes." I said nodding, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. I stood up too and walked to my bedroom, toke a shower and got dressed.

**Hayley's POV**

I don't know sure why I did what I did last night. Maybe sadness...he made clear when we had a make out season that for him I'm just the mother os his child, maybe we could be even friends, but, just that. And he's with Caroline now...wait, where's Caroline?

I haven't seen her since last night, maybe now that she was free of Klaus, the other Klaus' compulsion she left. I toke a long shower and got dressed with a stupid and pink premama dress. I hate them they're all pink and 'cute'.

I walke downstairs to the kitchen and found a letter. I looked at it curious, I couldn't help but read it. It was from Caroline.

_I have to go, live with all of us wasn't so horrible as I thought. But, my live is in Mystic Falls, maybe not next to Tyler, but I have my friends and my mum there. Klaus, I know you have a few enemies there, don't worry I won't mention anything about Hayley or your daughter. Rebekah, even I know you hate me, you're not so horrible after all. Elijah, thanks for being so nice to me, even I know we're not really close. Davina, we hardly talked...but you're more than a weapon, you're more than your magic. Katherine, at least you're not a bitch anymore, but I would be pleased if you stay in New Orleans instead of coming back to Mystic Falls. Kol, you tried to kill my best friend and her little brother, I'll never forgive you for that. But at least I'm not sad you're alive again. Nadia, I'm honestly happy you found your mother, even if it is Katherine, but she's a difficult person, I'm just saying. Hayley, I didn't forgive you for snap my neck or help to kill those hybrids, but, I don't wish you any harm, I hope you have a precious daughter, strong and sane. I'm really sorry, for you both, Klaus and Hayley, that you lost your daughter, I can't even imagine the pain that you feel, but she's not gone...she still growing in your belly and someday in a few months you can have her again._

_Caroline_

_P.S; Good luck, Hayley. You're going to need it living with the Original Family._

I think she was being honest with this letter, I'm glad she won't say a thing about me or my baby on Mystic Falls. But, maybe Tyler did, I don't know I tried to contact him when Caroline arrived but I couldn't find him.

Maybe he left town, I hope so. He knows about me, and I'm not sure if I can call him a friend anymore. I sighed and let the letter where I found it. I walked to the fridge and toke a orange. I'm not hungry at all, but I know I must eat something.

Katherine walked inside and smiled to me "Hey, are you okey?" she asked me concerned, I lightly smiled to her "I don't know..." I said looking down and she hugged me "Believe me or not, I know how you feel." she whispered me.

I believe her, she thought she lost her daughter, Nadia, 500 years ago. But now, they're togheter and I guess..Caitlyn isn't gone, somehow, she's on my belly. I know she won't be the same, but she's here. I caresseg my belly softly, now I know how much I love her.

I watched how she's going to be, she'll have my same eyes. I smiled at that thought, Rebekah came in and silenty hugged me "We can go shopping today, if you want." she said releasing me. I lightly smiled to her, I don't feel like shopping.

I don't want to do nothing today, maybe just one thing; read. I remembered that I found Caitlyn's journal, I really want to read it. Without saying a word I ran upstairs to my bedroom, toke the little journal and stared at it.

Do I really want to know how was her life? I mean, all I know it's that it wasn't good. Do I really want to know the things the other Klaus did to our daughter in the future? I sighed and opened it, starting to read.

_Dear diary, today is my 10th birthday. And my auntie Bex gave me a diary, this diary. Daddy made a big party for my birthday, there were vampires, hybrids, witches and werewolves. It was fun, I played a few games with Maddie, my cousin. She introduced me another werewolf, I can't remember his name. I think it was Adrian, Aarol, Aaron...I'm not sure._

_Auntie Dave promised me that she'll teach me magic when I have twelve years. I hope she keeps her promise, she's always joking to turn me into something when I'm bad, when I can control my powers finally I can argue back._

_Today I asked again about my mum, nobody talks about her. Why she left? _

I closed the book, I can't do it. I felt tears in mu cheeks, I would never leave her. They didn't even told her I was dead, they let her believe I abandoned her! I wouldn'd do that! She deserved to know, I'm not sure if I can't read this.

All her thoughts...I couldn't handle with the vision she has about my dead, maybe that was the way she found out. God, I hope it wasn't. I looked up and saw Elijah in the door, "How do you feel?" he asked me, I wanted to answer, but I know if I say a word I'll start crying.

I shoke my head, staring at the journal. "Sh-She's not even in The Other Side." I said starting to cry, she's dead and she can't even look after us because she doesn't exist in this timeline. It's like she never existed.

I stood up and hugged Elijah still crying "She's inside of you." he whispered caerssing my hair trying to comfort me, I know it! I know she's right there, but, that doesn't make it less painful, she died in my arms! I can't talk to her, I can't see her!

I felt my baby kicking in my belly, I started to laugh...at least, I can feel her. I toke Elijah's hand and put it over my stomach, he smiled at me when he felt the kick "My little niece is strong." he said still smiling, I smiled to him. I know she'll be strong.

I heard a knock in the door and pushed Elijah away, it was Davina. I know she spent time with Caitlyn, I smiled to her "Come in." I said and she toke a step. Elijah smiled to me and left. I sat in bed and Davina sat next to me. "I had a vision, about Caitlyn killing Klaus. I never expected it would be that way." she said looking down.

"Did you know-?" I started to ask her but she cut me off "No. I swear. She never talked to me about her past." Davina said and I nodded silenty "She wanted you to have this." I said giving the journal to her, I'm not strong enough to read it...not yet at least. It's better if she has it like Caitlyn wanted.

"I saw her reading this once, I don't know what it is but it was important to her. I should have it, not me." she said giving me the journal back. I shoke my head, I know if I see it I'll read it and that will just hurt me more. Maybe someday I could read it, but...not anytime soon.

"She wanted you to have it, she told me when..." I said and I felt my eyes wet again "You don't have to say it." Davina said lightly smiling to me, I lightly nodded smiling to her. She toke the journal "If you ever want to read it, just take it, you don't have to ask me." she said staring at it.

"I know how it's to lose somebody you love, more when you hadn't the chance to really know them. But don't worry, things will go better. And you have someone for who be strong." she said, touching my belly. At her words, there was sadness in their...she lost somebody, maybe her parents.

I regret now that I didn't talk with Caitlyn, if we ever lose Davina I don't want to regret. "Would you like to go out, just you and me?" I asked her and she rasied her eye-brows in surprise "If you want me to do a spell, you just can ask me." she said looking down, I understand her...everybody always wanted something from her.

But I don't, I would like to call her my friend. "I don't want any spell, now that Caitlyn is gone...you don't have no one with who talk." I said lightly smiling to her and she smiled back. "It would be nice." she said and my smile grow.

"Do you feel like have some coffee?" I asked her standing up, she wrinkled her nose "I don't like coffee." she said standing up too "Well, I'm sure we'll find something else to drink." I said, we walked downstairs, Klaus was in the living room and I could feel is gaze on me.

I acted like I didn't notice, when I toke my jacket he stood up and walked to us "Where are you going?" he asked us, his tone wasn't angry, it was more curious "We don't know yet." I said putting my jacked, he nodded "Do you want me to join you?" he asked and I shoke my head.

"This is a girls morning, we'll diner outside too." I said opening the door, Davina walked outside and I followed her waving my hand. "Do you trust him?" Davina asked me suddenly, I never expected a question like that.

"Trust him...in which way?" I asked her while we walked to the center of the city, "After everything he has done, do you trust he'll change?" she asked me looking down, I'm not sure if she does. I lipped my lips thinking in an answer, I do believe he can be redeemed.

But I don't want him to change, I want him to stop killing people without reason, I want him to stay with me and our daughter. "I don't know...do you?" I asked her looking at her, she hesitated a few seconds "Maybe some people it's too broken to be fixed." she said, maybe she was right...

But I'm broken too, just like Klaus, just like Caitlyn...it looks like it's something that this family's carrying. I sighed, who knows... "When will Klaus take the city back?" Davina asked curious, I know she cared about Marcel, maybe she still does.

Klaus spends a lot of time with Marcel, I'm not sure if Klaus could kill him or hurt him when the times arrives. Maybe he can let the city go, but I don't want Marcel to be a king much longer. Isn't about Klaus anymore, it's about my family.

Marcel dumo them out of the town, killing some of them, maybe even my parents. I felt my anger grow with that thought, I want to make him pay, for all he did to the werewolves and the witches, for the way he used Davina, and because with him around...Caitlyn will never be safe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! It's the first chapter I publish after the start of the spin-off. Both books won't affect each other, I mean...nothing that happends here will affect Lost Cause, and nothing that happens there will affect this book. The future is different, now there's two differents timelines. I mean, someone here could die, but still living in Lost Cause, even being the future. In that future Katherine is dead, while here she's pretty alive, just like Kol.

Please, please comment, vote and share! And please at least check out the spin-off.


	21. Get Lost Tonight

**Davina's POV**

Hayley and I went to a coffee, it feels really good to be outside again. I hardly went outside this last months, it wasn't because of Klaus. He doesn't care about me at all, I think he just wanted me away from Marcel.

Once he becames King the things will change, I know it. He'll use me as a weapon just like Marcel, and I'll not be able to be outside ever again, not to mention have friends or you know...a life. A men got closer to us, I recognized him and gulped.

Hayley quickly covered her bump with her jacket, and gave him a fake smile "Marcel, what are you doing here?" she asked him trying to cover her fear, Marcel looked at me covering his angry "Davina, I've been looking for you." he said serious.

"Yeah, I got tired of be your prisioner." I said to him just to gave him a fake smile the second next. He raised his eye-brows surprised, I've been never so brave to argue him back, but I changed. Now I can do more than feel when someone's using magic.

I can use my powers for what I want, he can't use me anymore. "Maybe we should go home." he said to me and I answered with a fake laugh "That penthouse isn't my home anymore." I said taking a sip of my drink. He looked back to Hayley "So, you two know each other, huh? It's curious because you disappeared the first night you came to my home." Marcel said looking at me and then to Hayley again.

"This doesn't have nothing to do with my old friend Klaus, right?" I said and Hayley and I looked each other, we're in trouble... "I don't have nothing to do with Klaus anymore." Hayley said very confident, surprising me. "Actually, yes, I met Davina that night. She explained me her situation and I suggested her to live her own life if thet's what she wanted." Hayley said and Marcel was surprised too.

"As you can see, we kept in touch. Now if you don't mind, we were having a nice talk til you arrived." Hayley said pointing as us, Marcel blinked a few times in shock. "Davina needs my protection." Marcel said to Hayley and she smirked "I think she's very capable to protect herself. Thanks for you concern." Hayley said giving him a fake smile.

Marcel gave her the same smile "It looks like you¡re not hiding nothing. Well, you don't mind if I join you?" he said touching an empty chair, "Of course not. I hope you enjoy talking about clothes." Hayley said, hoping the subject won't be of his interest.

"I don't think talk about that is necessary. You look to have an amazing taste." Marcel said giving a charming smile to Hayley. Was he flirting with her? Just the thought makes me want to vomit. Hayley noticed too and looked at him suspicious.

"Thanks." she said to him, acting indifferent about the compliment "I'm happy you decided to stay in my town, but...why did you do it?" Marcel asked Hayley curious "I thought I was welcome here." Hayley said smiling to Marcel, I rolled my eyes.

"And you are. This city needs more womans like you." he said flirting again, Hayley looked curious this time "Like me?" she asked raising her eye-brows "Strong, brave, gorgeous...I can continue if you want." he said giving her a smirk. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Hayley lipped her lips and got closer to him, they were inches apart and that scared the hell out of me, I don't like where this is going...Hayley smirked and he smirked back, what the hell is she doing? I wide opened my eyes, and I think I stopped breathing. They were too close for me.

"I know you're trying to flirt with me, and I'll tell you a little secret. Isn't working at all." Hayley said to him and out her back against the backrest again. I sighed in relief, Marcel was still smirking "I should add honest to the list." he said still flirting.

"We could talk about a more interesting subject...like werewolves. You dumped them out of the town, years ago...I came here for a reason in first place; information, about my biological parents." Hayley said looking at him serious with those hazel green eyes of hers.

Marcel knew about what she was talking about, his charming smile died and he looked at her serious "I think a vampire killed them, and I think it was you." she said angry, Marcel's face was emotionless. Hayley stood up "Next time you try to flirt with a girl, make sure you didn't kill her parents." she said, I stood up too.

Marcel stood up too "I didn't know." he said and Hayley snuffed crossing her arms over her chest "I don't have the information I want, and I won't leave til I get it. So, don't expect me to be leaving anytime soon." Hayley said to him fearless. She looked at me and turned to start to walk away, I followed her.

"Aren't you scared he could kill you?" I asked her, she was taking a big rish. Her parents were dead and this won't bring them back, I thought she already found a family on the bayou. What other information does she needs? "He won't." she said simply, pretty sure of her words.

"We should go home." Hayley said and I nodded silenty, we both walked to the house and when we arrived I could feel Hayley's mood changing. She lightly smiled when we walked in, Klaus was in the living room, reading a book like always.

"Klaus, there's been a month since I went to the hospital. I was thinking in go again, would you like to come with me this time?" Haylay asked to Klaus, he raised his eyes to look at her, but his eyes went back to the book the second later.

"Actually, I have things to do with Marcel." he said closing the book and leaving it on the table, he walked next to us and left the house...he didn't even take his jacket. Hayley looked at me a bit sad and confused. Why was Klaus acting that way? Hayley sighed, and walked to the kitchen.

**Hayley's POV**

I feel like Klaus is avoiding me for some reason, maybe it has something to do with what happened last night. But we both agreed it was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I walked to the kitchen and found Elijah inside. I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"How was your breakfast with Davina?" he asked me drinking a blood bag "Umm...we meet Marcel." I said looking at his face to see his reaction, he raised his eye-brows and looked at me worried. "Does he knows?" he asked looking at my bump.

I placed my hand on it caressing it softly "No, he has no idea. Don't worry, I don't think he founds out anytime soon, he has no idea even I'm related to Klaus." I said looking down to my bump. "I heard it." he said and I knew about what he was talking.

"Yeah..." I said still looking down, Elijah pulled me for a hug "Even if he doesn't always shows it, he cares about you and your baby." he whispered caressing my hair. I know he does, but he's so bipolar sometimes...this last days, since the baby's first ultrasound he has been acting so nice and gentle.

And now, he's acting cold and distant again, more like the Klaus that was going to let the witches kill us. I sighed and Elijah released me. I wish Klaus could be more at home, like Elijah. He's always around when I need something. I smiled to him "Would you like to come to the hospital with me?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"Rebekah will kill you for not invite her, you know?" he said joking, I hardly even have seen him joking. I laughed lightly, Rebekah is really excited for become an aunt, probably she'll kill me but right now I don't mind. "I insist, it's your niece too." I said smiling to him "I would love to." he said and I turned to walk to the front door.

"Davina, would you like to come too?" I asked her and smiled to me "Yes!" she said excited jumping in her feets, I laughed lightly at her reaction and walked outside, Davina and Elijah followed me. We all walked to Elijah's car and he was the first to get inside, I sat in the front seat next to him and Davina in the back.

"It will be my first time out of the town!" she said excited and I turned to face her "Hospitals aren't that funny." I said to her and she smiled at me, even without Klaus this was a good moment. I couldn't wait to see another picture of my little daughter!

Elijah drove to the same hospital Kol did, we got out of the car and walked inside to the hospital "Ask for a girl called Natalie." I said to Elijah and for his reaction I think he recognized the name "Natalie Tzilla?" he asked me, I have never heard that last name.

"I don't know! She never told me her last name!" I said to him and he sighed, suddenly something seemed to catch his eyes. Without saying a word he walked to a girl, I recognized her, Natalie. She turned and looked at him shocked, a second later she saw me and Davina and smiled to me.

I walked closer to her "Everything's fine with the baby?" she asked me a bit worried, I nodded "Yes, I just wanted a check out." I said and she nodded walking to a room, we followed her and like the last time she made Elijah wait outside, but she allowed Davina to come in.

She closed the door behind her, "Okey, let's see how this baby is growing." she said smiling to me and taking all those medical machines I don't even know the name of. I felt the cold gel in my belly, it sent shivers through my whole body. "You never told me how you met the Original Family." I said to her while she was moving the machine over my belly.

"Neither you did." she said lightly smiling to me, I think she's changing the subject. I looked at the screen, I couldn't recognize a thing yet. Slowsly I recognized a shape, it was my baby. I looked to Davina and she was smiling looking at the screen.

"Do you want a picture?" Natalie asked to me smiling to and I nodded, staring at the screen. It's amazing how a little screen could make feel more close to my daughter. My little Caitlyn, I felt my eyes wet and I know I was going to cry.

"Here." Natalie said giving me to small square picture "Now, If you don't mind, I should make you a blood test." she said and I saw a syringe in her hands. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling the small jab. After a few second I felt the needle leaving my skin and sighed in relief.

"You're a werewolf with vampire and witch blood in your system, I'm not sure what I'm going to find. But, don't worry I'll analyze this alone." she said moving lighly the vial. "Thanks." I said to her and she lightly smiled to me "See you the next month." she said and I waved my hand walking through the door.

"Everything's fine?" Elijah asked standing up "Another picture and a blood test." I said showing him the picture, he stared at it a few seconds "I hope it's a girl." he said joking giving me the photo back. "Yeah, me too." I said lightly laughing.

**Klaus' POV**

"Klaus, there's been a month since I went to the hospital. I was thinking in go again, would you like to come with me this time?" I heard Hayley's voice asking me, I looked at her. She was too much like Caitlyn, everytime I look at her I couldn't help but remember Caitlyn's death.

I looked at the book again, not really reading it...trying that one one could see my eyes wet. "Actually, I have things to do with Marcel." I said lying, quickly I closed the book and left it on the table. I walked next to Hayley and Davina to the front door and left the house as fast as I could.

Caitlyn's dead is too recent to me, and she was just like Hayley. Just to be around her hurts more than I could express, not even painting. I thought in coming back and lock myself in my art studio, but, I don't want to face her.

I walked to the Rosseau's and sat, Cami, the bartender got closer. "Everything's fine?" she asked me placing a whiskey in front of me. If she knew...but she doesn't, she has no idea who I am. She has no idea about vampires, werewolves, witches...sometimes I even envy her.

Her small human dramas are nothing compared to mines. "I lost a familiar yesterday." I said drinking the whiskey in one gulp alone, her face changed and I knew she was sorry for me, she was too innocent in her own way, she couldn't hurt no one.

I could be pretty honest with her, she wouldn't take advantage of my weakness. "I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose someone you love." she said serving me more whiskey, I raised my eyes from the glass to look at her "Really?" I asked her and she looked down.

"I lost my brother, a months ago." she said and I drank the whiskey. I couldn't help but remember the deaths of Henrik, Finn and Kol. I also lost other brother, who died even before I was born. But, none of those deaths hurt like this one. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said honestly to her, and she lightly smiled to me.

Cami raised her eyes to the door and I turned too, I was a red-headed witch walking in; Genevieve. Right now, I'm not exactly in good terms with the witches, I growled when she got closer. She sat next to me "What do you want?" I asked to her in a growl, Cami felt the tension and walked away.

"Now, I can't even have a drink?" she said pretending to be offended, "Go away." I said to her in a threating tone, she smirked and got closer to me "You don't have to be rude, you know? If we wanted Hayley dead, she would be." she said in a whisper and I looked at her.

The Elders hate my child, Sophie was going to kill herself just to kill Hayley "You tried to kill her." I whispered angry "We had a lot of chances to do it since then, but we didn't." she said stealing my whiskey and drinking it.

"Should I be thanksful, then?" I asked to her, and she smirked again "You should be curious, tell me, don't you want to know what made us change our mind?" she said awakening my curiousity "Say it or leave." I said to her getting closer to her.

"A girl, I think you remember her, Light brown hair, hazel green eyes and an incredible power." she whispered in my ear "Caitlyn." I said and she nodded "We all felt her power when she arrived, we asked to our Elders about her, but, not even they could read her. She was too powerful even for them." Genevieve said in a whisper, caressing my shoulder.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked to her directly, I'd be fool if I think she hasn't a hidden reason. "Because, she wanted to save your child. All we could see it's that her reasons were pure. But, yesterday...she disappeared, then one of us had a vision. A vision about a different future that the one it's written now. She was your daughter, but I think you already knew that." she said still whispering.

"Ill ask this to you again, what do you want?" I asked to her, she smirked and got even closer, now we were inches apart "I want to offer you a deal, we'll protect her but once she grows up she'll part of our coven. We'll teach her how to use her powers, and she'll be safe with us." she said and I gave her a fake laugh.

"Do you really think I'll give my daughter to a psychotic witches?" I said to her and she smirked "You'll do it. Because, you'll need our protection." she whispered to me and I looked at her serious "No more games, witch. Tell me everything you know." I said to her and she sighed "I just know that something's coming, something bad." she whispered and I grabbed her arm.

"What's coming?" I asked to her angry "I-I don't know." she said and gulped, deep inside I think she's telling the truth. "I told you everything I know." she said and I nodded "Now you can leave." I said raising my hand to ask for another drink "I thought we could enjoy a few drinks togheter." she said smirking and I smirked back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Don't hate me! There will be a few problems in all the ships in the following chapter(s). Just, don't hate me...someone from Klaus' past is coming back, not for good reasons at all. Klaus made horrible things in the past that now are coming back to bite his ass.

Please, please comment vote and share! Thanks for the votes and the few comments!


	22. When The Darkness Comes

**Hayley's POV**

Davina, Elijah and I spent all the day outside, it was great to leave the house a whole day. We had dinner at a restaurant near the hospital, I couldn't help but look at my phone to see if I had missed calls from Klaus. Wasn't he worried at all?

I mean, we just went to a check out, not planning to stay outside the whole freacking day, he should call, at least to ask about the check out. But, we disappeared the whole day and it looks like he doesn't care at all. What if Marcel caught me? I could be dead and he'd not calling!

After a long and quiet walk, we went to the car again "We should go back, they'll we worried." Elijah said getting into the car, I rolled my eyes and got into the front seat, Davina got into the back, just like we came.

**Klaus' POV**

Genevieve and I ended up drinking for hours, I was going to leave when she smashed her lips into mines, I couldn't help but response. I could feel her smirke through our kiss and I smirked too. I took her by her waist pulling her closer to me and she did the same by my shoulders.

She pulled me away because her stupid need of breathe, she looked at me directly at the eyes, breathing heavily "I have underestimated you." I said smirking and looking at her ocean blue eyes. She smirked back "You'll have to fix that." she said kissing me again.

I felt her cold hand caressing my skin under my shirt, I grabbed her hand and pulled it away, she broke the kiss and stared at me confused "Not here." I whispered and she nodded silenty "Your house. Now." she said and I smirked.

I carried her in bridal style to my home "What a beautiful house." she whispered in my ear, once we walked in she wrapped her legs around my waist and I hit her against the wall using my hybrid speed. "Be gentle." she whispered while we were still kissing.

I speeded us to my bedroom and she laid down in bed, I climbed on top of her and kissed her again. She toke off my shirt and I did the same with her dress. I kissed her neck and she gasped for air but I didn't even care. She toke off my pants and I bit her ear lightly.

"I told you to be gentle." she said breathless and I smirked "I never agreeded on that." I whispered in her ear, she flip us, now she was on top of me "Well, then I won't be gentle either." she said kissing down my chest.

...

She laid down next to me, breathless "I think I underestimated you too." she said breathing heavily and I smirked "I have 1000 years of experience, love." I said to her and she laughed "I can see it." she said standing up looking for her clothes "That was fun, but, I must leave." she said putting her bra on.

I heard the front door opening, I stoop up and got dressed quckly. "What it is?" Genevieve asked me curious "Someone has arrived." I said and she raised her eye-brows "And you don't want them to know you shared bed with me?" she asked, angry in her voice.

With who I sleep it's mu bussiness, not their's. "You were the enemy." I said to her and she snuffed taking her dress from the floor "So, what?" she said putting her dress on, I put my shirt and finally we both were totally dressed.

I shoke my head "Nothing." I said leaving the bedroom to the corridor, Genevieve followed me and we both went downstairs.

**Hayley's POV**

I watched Klaus and Genevieve coming to the living room and I froze in shock. Instantly, I knew it. They slept togheter. Now I know why he didn't call, he was really busy screwing her! There's a lot of womans in town and he chose to sleep with one who tried to kill me!

I felt the anger inside of me growing, and I did my best to not yell at him in that same second. Klaus looked at me for a second and looked down, I grabbed my bag and searched one of the copies that Natalie gave me.

I walked angry to Klaus and smashed the picture into is chest "The check out was fine, thanks for ask or you know call!" I almost yelled to him angry, I toke my jacket and went outside. I really needed fresh air. Once outiside I saw Katherine looking down, walking to the house.

"Kath!" I called her and she looked at me "Hayley, everything's fine?" she said worried and used his vampire speed and the second next she was next to me "I just need fresh air." I said lightly smiling to her "Are you sure?" she asked me still worried "Don't go inside." I warned her, and she looked at the front door.

"What happened?" she asked me even more worried, I didn't answer and before I could stop her she walked in.

**Katherine's POV**

When I walked in I found Klaus and that red-haired witch that came once to check out the baby. She was part of the coven that tried to kill Hayley and the baby. What the hell is she doing here? I was to choke her but Klaus stopped me "What the hell?!" I yelled at him and he released me.

"Why are you defending her?!" I yelled at him angry, what was wrong with him? She touched Klaus' shoulder affectively and I figured out what was going on. "You slept with her?!" I asked at him, this time more calm.

"Actually, yes." he said unshamed, and I toke a step back...I almost wanted to throw up, lie, I wanted to. "You..and...her?" I said, I almost couldn't believe it, I've met a few Klaus' bed mates. But, damn it, her? The leader of the coven that tried to kill his child? You've to be kidding me.

"Yes." he said again, and I felt all the fury inside, I was exploding "Are you out of your mind!? She tried to kill your daughter, your daughter! For God's sake! That's low even for you!" I yelled at him getting closer "I would be ashamed of you if I was Caitlyn." I said to him and turned leaving them behind.

I walked outside with Hayley "I could hear your yells even from here." she said lightly smiling to me "Someone had to do it." I said, I grabbed her arm and we started to walk "Where are we going?" she asked me curious "I have no idea. Yet." I said and we both laughed.

"We could go to the bayou." she suggested, I nodded but deep inside I didn't want to go, they know me. We got into my car and I drived, we spent the whole road listening to music and singing. Once we arrived we walked in silence to the group of houses.

"Hayley?" A woman said looking at us curious "Melinda!" Hayley said smiling to her, Melinda pulled Hayley for a hug "Oh my god! Your bump!" she said touching Hayley's belly, then the woman looked at me and froze, "Katherine Pierce." she said in a whisper and I got closer.

Hayley looked at me in a mix of worry and curiosity, Melinda got closer to me "This pack has a lot to thank you." she said grabbing my hand, I smiled to her respectful. Hayley wrinkled her eye-brows confused and I can't blame her.

"Melinda, what do this pack has to thank her?" Hayley asked moving her head lightly, Melinda turned to face her "You don't know? She saved your life." Melinda said and Hayley froze in shock. I knew soon or later she would find out.

"Why you didn't tell me?" she asked me shocked "I gave you to the family that dumped you, I regret I didn't give you to a better one." I said to her, and it was the truth. I never regeted until now, in that time, the wolves asked me to keep her safe and I did.

I gave her to the first family I found, I didn't care about if they could be a good parents ot not. I just wanted to be free of that child. Hayley pulled me for a hug "How? Why?" she asked me still hugging me, I pulled her away.

"I wanted the werewolves to owe me one." I said, I wasn't going to lie to her pretending to be a heroin who did the right thing just because was the right thing. I've never been like that, I wasn't good and I'll be never be good at all.

**Elijah's POV**

Niklaus came in into the witches "The witch is gone?" I asked him and he nodded grabbing a blood bag. "You missed your child's second photography today." I said to him and he grabbed something from his pocket, a little picture.

I guess Hayley gave it to him, "You don't have to pretend you don't care." I said to him a brotherly way, "I don't need your adivces, Elijah." he said emotionless and serious. I couldn't help but sigh. "You have this chance to have a family, to have someone who will love you no matter what. And you're just walking away. That's what you do, you don't believe you deserve happiness and when good things happen to you. You just find a way to screw everything and walk away." I said to him touching his shoulder.

"I said I don't need your advices." he said pulling my arm apart and walking away. Rebekah came in "Hey." Rebekah came in "What do you have there? Let me see!" she said stealing the ultrasound picture "Hayley went to the hospital? When?" she asked looking at us, still with the small picture in her hands.

"This morning, while you were shopping." I said and she lightly smiled to me "I also was drinking. You know with all this Caitlyn thing, I need some time out." she said and I understood her, all of us reacted in a different way to her dead.

Rebekah is always out, trying to keep herself distracted, Niklaus is avoiding the subject, becoming cold and distant, Kol is making jokes all the day, trying to cheer us up, Davina become closer to Hayley, Katerina is bad-tempered all the day, Nadia is keeping herself distracted reading, and I'm feeling more protective of Hayley.

The only person I don't know how's dealing with this is her. I wanted to ask her this morning, but she was having a good day and I didn't mean to talk about that sad subject. "So, where's Hayley?" Rebekah asked getting me out of my thoughts "Somewhere with Katherine." Klaus answered and Rebekah snuffed angry.

"And you're not worried about her being with that notorious psychotic bith doing god-knows-what?" Rebekah snapped to Klaus "Katherine would never hurt Hayley." I said and her and she gave me a fake laugh in response.

"Your beloved Katherine tried to kill her." she said in a 'duh' tone, "That was before they became friends." I said to her defending Katherine, Rebekah rolled her eyes "Sure, Katherine is the right person to befriend." she said sarcastically.

"Now that we're having this family meeting, Niklaus, would you like to explain to our little sister about your new friend." I said, he glaced at me. "Oh Nik, did you learn how to make friends?" Rebekah said giving him a fake smile.

"Actually they're more than friends." Davina said coming in, she toke an apple and left. Rebekah raised her eye-brows curious "Mmm...and what happened when the compulsion stopped working?" Rebekah said and I lightly laughed "Actually, little sister, even if you don't believe it there's a few womens who can find me charming." Niklaus said and Rebekah pressed her lips, pretending to be holding a laugh.

"So, who's this poor and probably blind girl?" she asked and Niklaus smirked "Genevieve, the witch." he answered and Rebekah opened her mouth in shock "Wait, the Genevieve that attempted to kill your daughter? That Genevieve?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"That one." Niklaus said smirking, Rebekah toke a deep breathe and I know she was going to explode "Do you have brain damage or what's wrong with you?!" she yelled at him, I think the whole city could hear her.

"Calm down, little sister." Niklaus said to her calm "I would kill for what you have. After all the horrible things you've done and you get what I always wanted; a family. And the best of all, you don't even care! You prefer to have fun with someone who wanted to kill your blood that go with the mother of your child to check out if everything's alright! You don't deserve any of this!" she yelled at him and left the kitchen angry.

I followed her to calm her down "Rebekah, wait." I called her and she turned with her eyes wet "You know I'm right Elijah. You're a fool for believe he can change. You and I loved him through eveything, we gave him all the chances. I'm done." she said more calm "Rebekah, we also made a promise." I reminded to her, we promised to be togheter, Always and Forever.

"That promise means nothing to him, do you think he remembered that promise every single time he daggered us?" she yelled at me, tears down her cheeks. "That promise still mean to me, I'll stay at your side, Always and Forever. But-" I was saying when she cut me off "But you'll stay at his too." she finished for me.

She turned, I can't her leave. We're family and we must stay togheter. "Rebekah, your family needs you." I said to her and she turned "I won't leave if that's what you're thinking. Right now, not only you, my niece needs me more than ever." she said and I smiled to her. She turned and left the house.

**Hayley's POV**

"So, how are the things at the Mikaelson's household?" Melanie asked me sitting next to me, I gave her a fake smile "Pretty good." I lied and she noticed "You have the same face that your mother had when she was lying." she said lightly smiling to me and that made me smile, a real smile.

"What it's about?" she asked me taking my hand in hers "It's really complicated." I said sighing, how can I explain to her about Caitlyn? "With the Mikaelson everything's always complicated." Katherine said and I lightly smiled to her.

"There was a girl that came to live with us a time, she..she died a few days ago." I said feeling my eyes wet, her dead still repeating in my head. "I'm sorry to hear that." Melanie said, I nodded silenty and toke a deep breathe to calm myself.

"I have something for you." I said and grabbed my bag, looking for one of the copies of the baby's ultra sound. When I finally found it, I gave it to her. "It's a boy or a girl?" she asked me staring at the picture "A girl." I said, I didn't even need a doctor to know it.

"I just hope she'll be a werewolf." she said in a whisper and gave me the picture "You can keep it." I said smiling to her and giving it back "Thanks." she said taking the picture and looking at it. I heard my phone rang "Yes?" I said picking it up "Hayley, were are you?" Elijah asked me through the phone.

"I'm with Katherine at the bayou." I answered "You two should come here right now, we have...guests." he said awakening my curiosity, before I could ask him about it he hang up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! I can't wait to show you who came back! The things are pretty bad with the ships, and I'm sorry but they'll go even worst...the plot that's coming it will take a few chapters, and a few of new POV's. Not to mention a road trip...

Please, please, please comment, vote and share! The votes and the comments really mean a lot, even if it's just 'update soon' at least I know someone's reading it!


	23. My Mirror

**Katherine's POV**

After Elijah's call, we almost ran to the car. I drove as fast as I could to arrive to the house. Once we walked in, I saw her; Elena Gilbert. She's the one to blame for my time as human, I almost die because of her!

I felt the anger and the hate taking over, I used my vampire speed to choke her "Katerina!" Elijah yelled at me in a warning tone, I didn't want to let her go. I want her to die! I want to finish what I started, I want to kill her.

"Katerina, let her go." Elijah ordered me this time more calm, I rolled my eyes and released her "Right, what kind of monster could hurt the poor and innocent Elena." I said to him walking away from her and crossing my arms over my chest.

Kol walked in, he was going to use his vampire speed to directly rip her heart out, but, the noble Elijah stopped him. "Kol, don't!" Elijah said to him in a warning tone "She and her brother killed me!" Kol yelled at Elijah, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Kol?" Elena asked shocked, right, she doesn't know he's back "DId you miss me, darling?" Kol said smirking at her, but I could see the angry and hate in his eyes, "How the hell are you alive?" she asked, still shocked "I'm sure some witch can explain it to you in The Other Side." he said and tryed to attack her, but Elijah stopped him, again. "Kol, I'm warning you, this is not the moment." Elijah said in a threating tone.

Elijah with his so called sense of family and he can't even pay her back for his brother's death. "What's she doing here?" Hayley asked poiting to Elena with one hand and with the other caressing her bump in a protective way.

"I need your help." she said to me and I snuffed. Great, after force me to drink the cure, now, she wants my help? Yeah, that's gonna happen... "What makes you think I'm going to help you?" I said to her raising my eye-brows.

"Because, this concerns to you. The travelers want the last doppelgangers. They want one of us death, you or I. But, we can kill them." she said and I stared at her, suspicious. "You didn't know I'm a vampire again, how do I know you didn't come here to kill me?" I asked walking closer to her.

"That's what you would do, but I'm not like you." she said crossing her arms over her chest, the same way I did "True, I'm prettier." I said and she rolled her eyes "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" I said in a threating tone "I already told you, togheter we can kill the travelers and we both could live in peace." she said snuffing.

"They want one of us death, I could easily kill you before you can even blink and that problem would be solved. Better you die than I." I said and Elijah got closer to her in a protective way, I gave them a fake laugh "The noble Elijah, with his white armor. Maybe you chose the wrong doppelganger." I said with the intention to hurt him.

"Katerina.." he said sighing "It's Katherine." I corrected him "You won't kill me." Elena said pretty sure of her words, she doesn't learn or what? I'm pretty capable of kill her, I could do it just for sport. "You seem pretty sure of yourself." I said to her smirking "Do you feel like living with the travellers the rest of your life? Because I don't, and that's what will happen to me if I kill you and what will happen to you if you kill me." she said taking a step closer.

I sighed "Tell me who I have to kill so you can leave me alone." I said snuffing, now I have to make team with her. Great! I don't have any problem to kill, but what about her? The sweet and lovely Elena couldn't hurt a bunny, not even to eat. "They're in Mystic Falls." Elena said and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say." I said sitting in the couch, for first time since we arrived she looked to Hayley "What are you doing her? Are you pregnant?" Elena asked confused, I smiled and expected to see who's going to reveal Klaus' little secret.

I can't wait to see her reaction! "It's a long story..." Hayley said looking down, and Elena wrinkled her eye-brows "Who's the father?" she asked curious "C'mon, someone can tell it to her!" I said looking at Elijah and Kol.

Klaus walked in from the kitchen and my smirk grow "Hayley is-" I was going to say it but Klaus' warning look at me, made me shut up "-spening some days with us, we're friends now." I said getting closer to Hayley "Really?" Elena asked confused and Hayley nodded.

"Anyway, who's the father?" Elena asked curious, couldn't she mind her bussiness? "It was just a liquor-fulled one night stand." Hayley said looking meaningful to Klaus, I toke this as a chance to piss Klaus off. "Yeah, I heard the guy is a dick, a bastard, a-" I already was thinking more adjectives when Klaus cut me off.

"You've said enough Katherine." he said giving me a warning look and I answered him with a smirk. Kol was glacing at Elena, with so much hate in is eyes, I couldn't blame him, I was feeling the same hate to her. "Tomorrow we'll make our little road trip to Mystic Falls." I said to Elena and she nodded "Count me in." Rebekah said and I understoop why she wanted to go.

She wanted to see Matty Blue Eyes, tomorrow I'm going to be stucked in a car with the two persons that I hate most, and the feeling is mutual. "I want to go too." Hayley said surprising me, she has nothing to do in Mystic Falls.

"No." Klaus answered quickly and Hayley glaced at him, Elena looked at him curious "Why not? It's not like you even care." Hayley snapped to Klaus, I knew that that had a hidden meaning. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Klaus' hurt expression, he totally deserves this.

"Maybe I should leave." she said feeling the tension between all of us "Bye bye." I said waving my hand and she left "Where that came from, little wolf?" Klaus asked to Hayley angrily. "You're not going to Mystic Falls." he said and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

**Hayley's POV**

He's out of his mind if he thinks I'll listen to him! "You can't say what I can't do!" I snapped at him, and he toke a deep breath to calm himself "This isn't an argument. I won't let you put yourself and my child in danger." he said and I glaced at him.

"Our child." I corrected him angry, I'm the one who's carrying her, and it feels like I'm the one of us who actually cares. "Don't pretend to care now." I mumbled, and he looked at me hurt, I felt guilty for a second but I pushed that feeling away.

I expected him to argue back, but instead of that he walked upstaits in slience. He couldn't even deny it, he showed me he cares, or at least he used to care. Now he can't even come with me to an ultrasound...Of course not, it's funnier to stay here and drink shots with Marcel and do god-knows-what with Genevieve.

I was hurt because he didn't even try to deny it. I wanted him to show some time of concern, I wanted him to care! I stared to the stairs a while "Tomorrow it's going to be a long day, we should have some rest." Elijah suggested, I walked upstairs silenty to my bedroom.

I walked in and locked the door, I wanted to be alone. I caressed my bump softly letting my back rest against the door, I felt her kicks, it was like she was trying to cheer me up, and it worked. I smiled feeling the kicks "I know you're there. It's your father who needs a reminder." I said to her lightly laughing.

**Klaus' POV**

I walked to Hayley's bedroom, I wanted to talk to her. I was going to open the door when I heard her voice through the door "I know you're there. It's your father who needs a reminder." she said, I guess she was talking to our daughter.

Even she thinks I don't, I do care. I don't need any reminder. I decided to leave her alone, I walked downstairs, the living room was empty. I guess everybody went upstairs after I did it. But sure nobody was sleeping yet.

I went to the porch and sat in the rocker. Everything seemed so peaceful...I thought about Hayley and Mystic Falls, I don't want her to be in any kind of danger, and I think Tyler left New Orleans, maybe he's back to Mystic Falls.

He hated me and he's capable of hurt her or even kill her just to hurt me. Anyway, she still wants to run directly to the place where I have more enemies, I want her to be safe. Maybe I could go with her, kill those damn travellers and we could come back in a few days.

That way I could show her I really care, I felt someone sitting next to me "Enjoying the silence?" Katherine asked and I looked at her with displeasure "I was." I snapped at her, and she smirked "The feeling is mutual, but even if you don't believe me...I care about Hayley." she said, of course I didn't believe her.

I'm surprised she didn't try to hurt her yet, Katherine will always want revenge for what I did to her family, but that was her fault. She was the one who decided to run away. "Are we having a heart to heart talk?" I asked to her with some irony.

She lightly laughed "Must be your brother's inffluence." she said and I lightly smiled "I know you care, don't expect me to say it to her. You've done horrible things, to a lot of people, including me. And I'll never forgive you for what you did, but that has nothing to do with your daughter. She's innocent. I don't know what wrong with you, maybe you think if you show concern someone could use that as a weapon against you or maybe it's something else. Not that I really care. But, don't push Hayley and Caitlyn away, okey?" she said and I felt she reallt meant it.

"The evil Katherine Pierce giving me an advice?" I said sarcastically, she stood up "The Big Bad Hybrid accepting my advice?" she said imitating my tone and left. I don't know why her words had more impact in me than Elijah's. Maybe was because we were more similar, she always acted like she didn't care, like she had no feelings.

But Elijah, he's different to us. He's noble and he does the right things, his punt of view about everything it's too different to mine. Tomorrow in the morning I'll see what I do about Hayley. I stood up and walked upstairs, I couldn't help but go to Hayley's bedroom, I wanted to make sure she was fine.

I saw her sleeping peaceful, I got closer and sat in an armchair next to her bed, I focused in her belly, hear our baby's heartbeats calmed me. It's amazing how a barely audible sound had that effect on me, I wanted to touch her belly but I didn't afraid of wake her up.

After a while I stood up and walked to my bedroom, I laid down in bed and closed my eyes, the only thing I toke off where my shoes. I was too tired to do anything else.

**Rebekah's POV**

I woke up really early, I guess I'm excited to go back to Mystic Falls. I don't even know how Elijah convinced me to leave, I was having the summer of my life, and I'm really old, and finally Nik was too busy that he let me have a life at my own.

But Elijah wasn't going to let me go that easily, I prefer his way to keep me around than Nik's. Elijah always finds a way to convince me, but Nik he just forces me with his beloved daggers. I got dressed, as beautiful as always and went downstairs.

To my surprise Katherine was already in the kitchen, drinking a blood bag. I walked to the fridge and toke a blood bag too silenty, she just ignored me. Not much later Nadia came in too, "You're coming too?" I asked "Not my favourite town, but yes." she said taking a blood bag too.

We stayed silenty til Elijah arrived "Morning." I greeted him "Morning, little sister." he said and kissed me in the cheek, Katherine rolled her eyes "Morning, Katerina." he greeted her and it was my time to roll the eyes, Katherine lightly smiled to him "Morning." she said taking a sip of her blood bag.

I already drank mine, "Maybe we should wake them up." Katherine said pointing to the ceiling "Great, but I don't wake Nik up." I said lightly laughing, Katherine lightly laughed too. Kol walked in "Morning." he said smiling, "You stay here, right?" Katherine asked to him, finishing her blood bag.

"Actually I'm going too, the young Gilbert and I have unfinished bussiness." he said and Elijah gave him a warning look "Kol..." Elijah said in a warning tone "Jeremy killed him first." Katherine said taking Kol's side, "And you killed Jeremy." Elijah reminded to her.

"And her big sister throw the cure down my throat, let me remind you one little thing...that nearly kills me!" Katherine snapped at Elijah, he sighed losing his patience, can't he just snap her neck? That could make her shut up for a few hours.

"Katerina-" he was talking when Katherine cut him off "Katherine." she mumbled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Katherine..." Elijah said, it was even weird to hear him call her 'Katherine' instead her birthname 'Katerina'. "I'm not asking you to become Elena's best friend, all I'm asking it's to not kill her, not hurt her more than you did. This family already toke so much from her." Elijah said and Katherine rolled her eyes, Kol lightly laughed.

"Kol, I could say the some to you." Elijah said and this time Kol rolled her eyes and Katherine lightly laughed. Davina came in "Morning." she said lightly smiling,she wrinkled her noise in disgust when she was all of us with a blood bag.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! It looks like everybody is making a road trip back to Mystic Falls. I felt like the characters were becoming too different from the serie, so, I brought their personalities back. Klaus is being emotionless, Katherine is being the bitch I love, Rebekah wanting to have a life at her own, Kol day dreaming about killing people and poor Elijah trying to create some peace between...well, everybody.

Kalijah is having some problems, just like Klayley...but right now, Kalijah is far worst and this road trip to Mystic Falls won't fix things exactly...not to say than Klayley will have a few hard things in the way, but that won't happen in Mystic Falls, you'll have to way til all this travellers' thing it's done.

Elena won't be the one to suffer the effects of the doppelganger's prophecy...Katherine is a doppelganger too and she loved Stefan, maybe she still does. Not to mention she's growing closer to Kol...in other words, not a big time for Kalijah.


	24. Who's Laughing Now

**Katherine's POV**

Finally after the worst road trip ever, we arrived to Mysic Falls. I can't say I missed this horrible town...I prefer New Orlean's night life, this town can be so boring, it's just funny if I'm here to make it funny. Rebekah parked in front of the Salvatore Boaring House.

I was the first to get out of the car, I didn't even looked behind me to see who was the second, I walked to the door smirking. I knocked the door and Damon opened it, he looked at me and smirked "The Evil One is back." he said and I walked in.

"Just now had human, you better be good or you can lost your head." he said pointing to me, he had no idea I'm a vampire again, I used my vampire speed and strengh to hit his back against the wall, now we were inches apart "You convinced Elijah to turn you someway, didn't you?" he said and I stared at his lips.

If I have to be back at least I'll have some fun. "Jealous?" I asked him, teasing him getting closer "I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." he said looking at me serious and I sighed "We both know I'm not here for you." I said taking a step back.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me? You just hurted my feelings, Kitty-Kat." he said and I walked to the living room serving myself some bourbon, Rebekah walked in too "Rebekah, I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but I would be lying." he said to her and she rolled her eyes ignoring him.

Stefan walked in and I smiled to her, "Did you miss me?" I said to him in a flirt tone "Katherine." he said and I got closer to him, with my glass of bourbon in my hand, "You still sexy. I like it." I said smirking, looking at him up and down, he just looked away.

"You still a slut, I hate it." Rebekah said imitating my tone, "Rebekah." Klaus said walking in, in a warning tone, walking in with Elijah, Hayley, Nadia, Davina and Kol. Damon and Stefan stared at Kol in shock "You were dead." Stefan said, still shocked.

"Long story, kill travellers first, kill each other later." I said crossing my arms over my chest, "Hayley, the little traitor. What are you doing here?" Damon asked getting closer to Hayley, "None of your bussiness, vampire." Hayley said fearless to Damon, he smirked.

"You better won't betray us, again." he said walking away from her "I won't do it." Hayley said serious "That doesn't explain why are you here." Stefan said and Hayley looked at Klaus, expecting him to say something "She and Katherine are like BFF now."Elena said and Damon snorted.

I glaced at him "So, Katherine. Why are you using her, now? We all know you can't habe a friend you didn't compell or manipulate to do your dirty job." Damon said taking a gulp of his bourbon "Let me reming you something, there was a boy back in 1864. Whe fell in love with a vampire, she tolf him what she was, how she was...she had no reason to do it. And she never compelled him. Sounds familiar?" I said to him smirking.

"You always have a reason, Katherine." he said and I rolled my eyes "Can we go to the point?" Elena said annoyed, I sighed...I just want to kill those damn travellers and go back home. "Sure, tell me where are them and I'll have a great meal." I said taking a gulp of my bourbon,

"Isn't that easy, everytime we tried to attack them they fried our brains." Stefan said and I toke a deep sigh, "We need a witch, Bonnie kn-" Elena was saying but I cut her off "We have our witch." I said looking to Davina, that young girl was quite powerful.

"Who's fool enough to work with you two?" Damon said pointing to Klaus and me, Davina toke a step to him and Damon started to sweat "We careful with your words." Davina said to him in a threating tone, Elena and Stefan ran next to Damon when he fell to the floor.

"Davina, it's enough." Rebekah said, she was even lightly worried about Damon. Davina toke a step back, Damon looked at her "We just met The Wicked Witch of New Orleans." Damon said, I lightly smiled at his joke. Only if he knew the power of this girl...

Damon finally stood up "Are you okay?" Elena asked to him worried, I rolled my eyes "When are we going to attack?" I asked lsing my patience "Tomorrow night." Stefan said, I don't know if I can stay here a whole day, well, actually I can...but I's not sure if this town will survive, this place brings the worst of me.

"We can stay at our old home." Klaus suggested "Tomorrow we'll discuse the plan." he said before walk to the door, we all followed him. We got into out cars and drove the the Mikaelson Mansion, it was a beautiful builiding. I wonder what happened to the owners.

We got off the car and one by one walked in I saw how beautiful it was inside, it was all white, it seemed like a temple for a greek god, the stairs were huge and beautiful. I wonder how many bedrooms it has.

"I want my old bedroom back, and I'm warning you. I won't share it." Rebekah said to Klaus and walked next to him, she disappear upstairs. "I won't share mine either." Kol said walking the same direction Rebekah did.

Hayley, Nadia, Davina and I looked each other, we had no idea about in what room we'll end. Elijah silenty followed them, I expected him to say something...to offer me to share bedroom with him, but since I turned a vampire, the things between us became like they always had been.

He doesn't trust me anymore, he's never sure if I killed somebody. I didn't kill since I became a vampire, I feed and I let Kol do whatever he wants, but those death's are on him, not me. He could choose heal them and compell them, but he doesn't.

We three looked at Klaus, expecting him to say us in what bedroom we could sleep. But, he remained silent "I'll pick up a bedroom I'm pretty sure there's a lot of them in this mansion." I said and walked the same direction Kol, Rebekah and Elijah did, not really sure where I'm going.

I opened the same door a found, I saw a lot of painting...I guess it's Klaus' art studio, at least it was. I looked curious at the paintings, but none of them had any logic to me. I saw one I liked, it was a veautiful painting with icy blue and black snowflakes.

Hayley came in too "Tell me you didn't sleep with Klaus because his art. His painting are pretty boring." I said and she smiled looking down "It wasn't for the painting. It was for the whiskey." she said and I laughed "Hmm...whiskey...a good name for a girl." I said joking and she got closer "We both know her name will be Caitlyn, but I wonder why we chose that name." Hayley said I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she let her head rest in mine.

"Maybe you'll find the answer in Caitlyn's Journal." I said and I felt her shoking her head "I can't." she said with a broken voice, I haven't seen her cry since I arrived. I pulled her for a hug and she still crying. Once she calmed down I released her. "I'm sorry." she said wipping the tears away.

I lightly smiled to her, "You don't have too. You don't need to hide your emotions anymore. We're family, a twisted one, but family." I said and she lighlty laughed "You don't have to hide your emotions either." she said and I looked down.

I still doing it, never let people know what I'm thinking or feeling. But I've been doing it the last 500 years..."You should go to sleep, if isn't for yourself at least for Caitlyn." I said and she nodded caressing her bump. I can't believe how much grow, and I'm sure will grow more the next 3 months.

She left and I looked around once more, to all the paintings. I walked to the corridor, how the hell can I find a bedroom? Finally I found one, it was pretty small comparating with Klaus' art studio, but it was okay for me. My bags still downstairs and right now I don't feel like walk there, so I simply laid down in bed and closed my eyes.

...

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the little bedroom I fell asleep. I saw an enormous window in front of me, I looked down to myself and I realized I was wrapped in someone's arms. But, I didn't felt scare, I just felt sure, like I've never felt before.

"Morning, birthday girl." the man whispered in my ear and I realized it was Stefan, I smiled and turned to him, we both shared a soft kiss "Morning." I whispered to him and he gave me a short and quick kiss "We just have-" he cut myself off with another kiss "-like five minutes-" he said kissing me again "-until-" this time was someone opening the door what cut him off.

Before I can't even react two kids jumped in the bed with us "Happy Birthay Mummy." the girl said, I looked at her, she had forest green eyes, just like Stefan's, but she also had my oval face, my almond-shaped eyes and my brown curly hair. She hugged me almost choking me, then I realized I was human.

"Thank you, sweetie." I said hugging her back, I don't even know why I said it...I just did it. "We made a cake for you!" the boy said, I looked at him, he had my brown eyes, but Stefan's deep set eyes, his dark blonde hair and his heartwarming smile.

"Ans surely I'll be the one cleaning up the kitchen." I said still smiling "I did it." Stefan said and I looked to him "I would kill to see it." I said joking and he kissed me, both chils grinned and covered their eyes with their hands. We both laughed and that cut off the kiss.

We all stood up and I followed my childs to the kitchen, it was a little cake, obviously decorated by them. But it was perfect. "Thank you my loves, I'm sure it's delicious." I said hugging them both. Stefan walked in "And see, the kitchen it's clean." he said smiling and I smiled to him too " A girl could get used to this." I said joking and we both laughed.

"I called Damon, he'll we taking care of Beth and Josh tonight." he said hugging me from behind, "Damon? Really?" I said to him and he kissed my neck "He's their uncle after all." he said between kisses "God know at what time they'll go to bed tonight..." said sighing in he lightly laughed.

...

Stefan toke me to an elegant restaurant. We just spent the day in home, watching TV, watching our childs drawing... "Hmmm...really elegant." I said taking a gulp of water, we had a quiet dinner, talking and trying to not laugh hard, what sometimes seemed impossible.

The bartender brought us champagne, I smiled to him thankfull. "For the birthday girl." Stefan said raising his glass "I love you made all of this just to remind me I'm a year older." I said joking and raising my glass too, while I was drinking I saw a ring in my glass.

With my eyes wide open I stopped drinking and toke the ring, Stefan when I saw what I was doing stoop up and knelt down next to me, taking the ring from my hands and holding it in front of me. "Katherine Pierce, would you marry me?" he asked and I knew my answer "Yes." I said with my eyes wet.

I kissed him even before he had a chance to give me to ring, I heard everybody clapping. He pulled me away and slipped the ring on my finger, it was beautiful. "After ten years and two chils, don't you think we're rushing this?" he said joking and I answered him with a kiss.

"I love you, silly." I said to him, my forehead was against his and we were staring each other directly at the eyes, "I love you too, my future wife." he said and I smile grow bigger, Katherine Salvatore, it didn't sound so bad.

I opened my eyes, this time for real and I looked around, I was in the same room I felt asleep. It was just a dream, an incredible dream. I wipped my tears away, it felt so real...and it was so good. Have a normal life, free of vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers...free of drama.

And next to Stefan, he always made me feel sure and protected, even back in 1864, when I still was running from Klaus. I wanted to stay in Mystic Falls for him, I wanted to stop running. I sighed and stoop up, I looked through the small window in the bedroom, still dark out there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! I don't ship Steroline, but that one was a cute scene. I'm sorry for the missing Klayley scenes, but they're slow burn. Don't worry there will be one the next chapter, before the things go even worst for them...

Please, please, please comment, vote and share! 4.000 reads! I can't believe it! Thank you so so so so so much!


	25. Nothing Else I Can Say

**Klaus' POV**

I walked into my bedroom -my old bedrooom- and found Hayley already sleeping there. I guess she walked in the first bedroom she found. I stared at her, maybe I should just leave. She looks so peaceful, like nothing could bother her right now.

After all the things that happened the last month...think about Caitlyn still hurts, and everytime I look at Hayley a lot of questions come into my mind. How I'm going to be able to protect her if I couldn't save our daughter? What kind of father I'm going to be if in the future my child killed herself just to kill me?

Will she hate me? I sighed with all the questions in my head, something right I did in the future if she was brave and strong enough to come back to the past to change it, probably she inherited that from her mother. The moment of Caitlyn's death came like a flashback.

I remember it perfectly, I hope I could forget it someday. But I'm a vampire, I'm not able to forget. That seems like a curse now. I remember that Caitlyn gave Hayley a little vial with Katherine's blood, from when she was human.

Did Caitlyn want Hayley to become an hybrid someday? Anyway, Hayley will never agree to become one, she would rather die than be an hybrid. Honestly, I wanted her to be an hybrid, she would be immortal. Being just a werewolf, she would get older and eventually die.

I don't know what I would do if she ever dies, but it's not like I could force her to become an hybrid. Actually, I could, but she would never forgive me. And being in immortal hybrid, never it's a very long time. She moved and covered her bump with her hand, that reminded me, somehow Caitlyn was alive, inside of her.

I closed my eyes and focused on Hayley's bump, first I heard Hayley's heartbeat, but a seconds later my ear catched another one. My baby's heartbeat. Instantly calmed me down, with my eyes still closed I got closer. I opened them lightly, and laid down in bed next to Hayley, being careful to not wake her up.

**Hayley's POV**

I opened my eyes and I found myself wrapped in Klaus' arms, I didn't need to look around to know it was him, just with his scent was enough. Actually, it felt good to have his warm arms around me. I don't feel exactly save in this town, too many people who know me.

Even if they don't know what kind if connection I share with Klaus, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me fight against the travellers. A part od me agreed, I won't run into a war that isn't mine and risk not only my life, also my daughter's life.

But, another part of me wanted to fight, I was tired that everyone was being so careful with me. I'm pregnant, not made of glass. I wanted to prove them and prove myself that I was able to do something, that I'm more than an ailve incubator. That's exactly how I feel this days.

Klaus is back to his old ways, cold and distant, even more than before. He's always out drinking with Marcel, I guess it's funnier than stay in the house and take care of the mother of his child. We hardly talk anymore, everytime I walk into a room he leaves almost running.

I stood up and left the bedroom without waking him up. I found Rebekah in the corridor, I think I would be lost in this huge mansion if I didn't. "Morning." I said to her and she looked at me wrinkling her eye-brows "That's Nik's bedroom." she said pointing to the open door.

I honestly didn't know, obviously I've been here before...6 months ago now. But it's not like I can remember whick one is Klaus' bedroom. "Umm...yeah." I said looking down and she lightly laughed "Can you tell me please where's the kitchen? I'm starving." I said and she walked to me "I'm going there too." she said walking next to me and I followed here.

When we arrived to the kitchen, Elijah was already there "Morning." he said to us when we walked in, I smiled to him "Morning." I said walking to the fridge and opening it, but I just found blood bags, I growled and closed it.

"There isn't normal food." I said turning to face Elijah and Rebekah "Maybe we could get breakfast out." Rebekah said smiling to me, it wasn't a bad idea. "Sure." I said lightly smiling to her "Fine. Elijah, can you please take our bags from the car? We'll need clothes." she said and Elijah sighed "Always and Forever, brother." she said smiling to him and he left the kitchen.

"I can't wait to kick some traveller ass." Rebekah said happily, taking a blood bag from the fridge "I missed some action, in New Orleans Marcal has that 'don't kill vampires' rule. It's really annoying." she said, Elijah came back "Your bags are at the living room." he said taking the blood bag he left in the table.

"Thank you." Rebekah said walking to the living room and I followed her, I was going to carry my bags when Rebekah stopped me "Don't. You're pregnant." she said and I rolled my eyes "Elijah!" Rebekah screamed and he walked him, "Can you please, carry the bags of a pregnant woman?" Rebekah said with amusement and I looked down ashamed.

I could perfectly take care of myself. I didn't want any special treatment. Elijah carried my bags and walked upstairs, Rebekah and I followed him. We both got ready and went to a small coffee, each 5 minuted I couldn't help but look around, I don't feel exactly sure here.

Only to make it worst the sickness hit me, I felt in a lot of horrible times this last months, but this time was far worst. "Are you okay?" Rebekah asked me worried, I hold my head between my hands "Can we go back? I'll throw up in any second." I said and she nodded, she compelled the bartender to give us the meal for free and we started to walk.

"Hayley?" a voice called me, I recognized that voice...Tyler. I turned and he stared at me in shock "What are you doing here?" he growled, he wasn't happy to see me...no that I could blame him either. "Watch your tone, wolf boy." Rebekah said to him in a threating tone.

"I see you still living with the Mikaelson family." he said like he was disappointed, I would like to explain everything to him...but I really want to arrive home before throw up. "Tyler, I-I have to go." I said taking Rebekah's arm to hold me on, I felt like I could fall to the ground in any second.

"Why don't just threat me or kill me? That's what your new family usually does." Tyler said and his word hurt me, I know all the pain this family brought to him, but right now, they're the most similar thing I've ever had to a family. "Your so lucky she's here." Rebekah mumbled knowing perfectly he could hear her.

"You should leave before I change my mind." Rebekah said to him and he raised his arms in the air "Maybe it's you who should watch your six. Good-bye Hayley." he said and left "One of those days he'll lose his head. Literally." Rebekah said and I knew she wasn't joking.

"Let's go home." her tone became in one softer, I nodded and we walked to the house, when we arrived everybody was in the living room "Morning." I said to everybody and quickly walked to the closer bathroom I could find, when I arrived I throw up.

Damn sickness, damn nausea, damn everything! I felt my eyes wet and it was hard to breathe while I'm trowing up. I felt a hand caressing my back "How do you feel?" Katherine said, concern in her voice. I really wanted to answer but all I could do is vomit.

"I guess not really fine." she said and I couldn't agree more. "We have to go at Salvatore's to discuss tonight's plan." I heard Klaus' voice, couldn't he we worried about me? "I can take care of her." Davina said, she was just a sixteen year old girl, she couldn't.

"Maybe we could call someone." Nadia suggested "Who? There's someone left in this town who doesn't hate us?" Rebekah said in her 'duh' tone, "We can't just leave her at her own!" Katherine said caressing my back, finally I stopped throwing up and let my back rest against the cold wall, sat in the floor.

I saw Rebekah with her back against the door frame, looking to the living room, Katherine gave me a towel "Here." she said and I toke it, cleaning my mouth "We could compell someone." Kol said and I rolled my eyes, leave me with a complete stranger was exactly what I needed.

"I can take care of myself!" I managed to say, "And I could stay with her, I can easily kick any vampire ass." Davina said, I think she wants to avoid the traveller-MF and NOLA gang battle. If you tell me a weeks ago that the Original Family will made team up with the MF gang, trust me, I wouldn't believe you.

**Katherine's POV**

At the end, somehow Davina and Hayley convinced everybody to leave them at their own. Better we kick those asses fast and come back to the house to make sure they're fine. We arrived to the Salvatore's, we all were reunited, expect for Tyler, who I'm sure disagreed about ask us for help.

"We need a plan." Stefan said and I walked to serve myself some bourbon, Damon looked at me "I'm sure Kitty-Kat has one. Katherine always has a plan." he said and I smirked, taking a gulp of my drink "Actually I do, we go there and use our vampire speed and strengh to snap their little traveller necks." I said and toke another gulp.

"Isn't that easy, they'll fry our brains before we can even get close." Caroline said, "We'll distract them, then." I said to her in my 'duh' tone. "How?" Elena said and I rolled my eyes "They want one of us death, if we both appear there I'm pretty sure they'll try to kill one of us." I said and she rolled her eyes "Remember me why I let you breathe?" I said in a threating tone, Damon, Stefan and Elijah glaced at me.

Of course, who could hurt the poor and innocent Elena? I ignored their glances anyway. "So, what's the plan? Go there, distract them and snap their necks?" A boy I didn't recoginze said, he had a delicious accent "I didn't catch your name." I said to him with my flirty smirk "Enzo." he introduced himself, the name isn't even familiar to me.

"I guess I don't need introduction, do I?" I said to him serving myself some more bourbon "Actually you don't." he said and looked to Damon, probably they're friends. Finally Damon found a friend! "We got the plan ready." Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest, she wantes to be here as much as I do.

"That plans sucks, but, I'll not the one to end up dead." I said looking to Elena and smirking, I'm an Original Vampire, and she's just a newbie and normal vampire, if one of us it's going to die, won't be me. "See you tonight at the traveller campament." I said and waved my hand walking to the door.

"I'll go to the Grill." Rebekah said, how cute, she wanted to see Matty Blue Eyes. "We should go to the house to make sure Hayley and Davina are fine." Elijah said, and walked to his car, I followed him, and got into the car.

...

The sun went down and it was time to fight. Davina and Hayley stayed at the house, waiting for us. We went to the traveller campament to meet Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Jeremy and Enzo. Finally they arrived "Katherine, Elena it's your turn." Stefan whispered and Elena and I looked each other.

"Let's end up with this." I said standing up and she followed me "Hey. witchy-witch." I said and some of them turned to face me "I heard you have been looking for me." I said smirking, "You are really silly coming here." one of them, a girl said.

"You were planning to kill the poor human Katherine, right? Surprise, I'm not human." I said getting closer and their faces showed surprise. I snapped her neck before she could even talk "Who's next?" I said looking to them, but they weren't scared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know it toke me forever to publish. But inspiration isn't my friend those days, the battle it's to begin and kill the travellers isn't going to be that easy. Not to mention what will happen after this little battle, old enemies will come back...

Please, please publish, comment and share! Thanks for the votes and the comment :)


	26. Fighting

**Rebekah's POV**

While Katherine and Elena were distracting them, we got closer. Until Katherine snapped a neck and in that moment the battle began. We had to kill them as fast as we could, before they have the chanche to do their creppy chants.

The faster way was snapping necks, and that's what I was doing. I saw Klaus and Elijah fighting, they both were ripping hearts out, they're all class. I could hear some of them with the chants, and I knew we had to kill faster.

Suddenly my head started to hurt and I couldn't help but fall to the ground screaming in pain. "Thanks for bring us the doppelgangers." I heard a female voice say "But we just needed one." the same voice said, they're going to kill Elena.

"Don't dare." Damon said, how is he able to talk with this freaking pain? The pain stopped and I opened my eyes, a blonde girl, a witch I think was chanting too, but something different, she wasn't a traveller. I don't care who she is but I think she's the responsable of stop the pain.

I speeded to snap necks again, but one of the travellers said something "We can give you what you want, we can turn you human." he said and I snapped her neck. I don't think she was saying the true, my only chance to be human left when Elena throwed the cure down Katherine's throat.

Anyway, if there's one single chance to be human. I'll take it. I carried one of the travellers and speeded away from that masacre. "Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know." I said releasing him. Maybe I can't compell him, but that's not the only way to make the people talk.

**Klaus' POV**

I looked around and all I saw was dead bodies. All of us were breathless, there's been a while since my last masacre, those twelve hybrids. "Everybody still alive?" Stefan asked "Yes." I answered "Wait, where's Rebekah?" Elena asked and I wide opened my eyes, I looked around but I couldn't find her.

"Rebekah!" I called her yelling, but I had no answer. "Do you think she's...?" Caroline asked and I shoke my head, she's appeared walking from the forest "A traveller wanted to run away." she explained pointing behind her. I sighed in relief.

"I need a drink." Katherine said, she was all covered in blood, just like me and Elijah. I guess she ripped some hearts out too. "You need a shower." Rebekah said to her disgusted. We got into the cars, and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Bonnie was waiting for us, "Hey." she greeted us "Are they dead?" she asked standing up from the couch "I had to save their immortal asses." the blonde witch said "No traveller left?" Bonnie asked trying to assure "They're dead, this is over." the younf Gilbert said and hugged her.

"We should leave and make sure Hayley and Davina are alright." I said and we all walked to the door "Wait." Elena said and we all turned to face her "I know none of us are really friends, and that we tried to kill each other-" she was saying "-repeatly." Damon said for her and she gave him a look.

"I know you didn't have a good reason to help us, anyway here you are. So...thank you." she said honestly "We had a reason." Elijah said and I'm not sure if he said it because we helped them because it was 'the right thing to do' or because his 'beloved' Katerina.

We left the Salvatore House and went back to our old mansion "Hayley! Davina!" I called them both in the second we walked in, I wanted to make sure they were here and safe, "In the bathroom!" Davina screamed and I walked to where the voice came from.

I found Hayley sat in the floor next to the WC, and Davina with a pillow in her hands. "She has been throwing up the whole day." Davina explained, I knew she was worried, so was I. "It's just sickness, it happens when you're pregnant, you know?" Hayley said, she was pale.

"Are you sure you're okey?" I asked her worried, she smiled lightly to assure me she was fine "I'm sure." she said, but deep inside I knew she wasn't. "I'll carry you to the bed." I said and helped to stand up "Thanks." she said lightly smiling at me.

I toke her to the bed we shared last night and she laid down "I'm fine, Klaus." she said looking at my worried face "Have you eaten something?" I asked her still worried "I'm not hungry." she said and I caressed her hair "That's not what I'm asking, little wolf." I said a bit angry, I wanted her to be health above all.

She looked down "Not really." she said and I growled at her answer "I'll bring you something to eat." I said and stood up, walking to the kitchen "Klaus." Davina called me "Not now." I said without even bothering to turn to face her.

"It's about Hayley and the baby." she said and this time I turned to face her "Speak, now!" I ordered her angry, she looked down, hesitating "Davina." I said to her in a warning tone. "Hayley asked me to not tell you this but, she was in pain before. She promised she'll go to see Natalie as soon as we go back." Davina said and I was in a mix of angry and worry.

Why she didn't tell me? I walked back to Hayley's bedroom leaving Davina behind "Why you didn't tell me you were in pain?!" I asked her angry in the same second I walked in, she looked down ashamed. I got closer to the bed "I thought it was nothing." she mumbled and I snuffed.

"Don't lie at me. You asked Davina to not tell me nothing, why?" I asked her more calmed, I was hurt because she wanted to keep that from me. If I was something wrong with her or with the baby I have to right to know! "Let me show you something." she said, and closer her eyes. She waved her hand in the air and a pillow started to fly.

"Wh-What?" I asked confused and in shock, Hayley opened her eyes and the pillow fell to the floor. "This pain has something to do with this strange powers, I have her powers and I can feel how powerful she is. And...I thought...I know you like power." she said avoiding eye contact.

Her words hurted me "You thought I would use my child's powers for my own gain, didn't you?" I asked her. Of course she did, why would a monster like me show any type of interest in something if it wasn't to use it to my benefit? I looked down and turned to leave.

"Klaus." she called me, but I didn't want her to see my eyes wet. "Klaus, please." she said with a broken voice, I knew she was crying. I sighed and turned avoiding eye contact so she couldn't see my eyes. "I know right how you were, how you pretended to be. Cold, heartless, distant. At first, you were there for me, for us, but now, it's like the old Klaus is back, I hardly see you, ou refused to go to the doctor with me. What I'm supposed to think? You act like you don't care, but I know you do." she said with tears in her eyes.

"At least I hope you do." she mumbled, maybe hoping I wouldn't hear it. She and your child were the most important thing to me, no, they were the _only_ important. But if I tell her that, I'm not sure she will believe me. "Klaus please, say something." she said still crying.

"I'll bring you food." I said and turned to leave "Don't!" she said loud and angry "Don't walk away from this, from me!" she said in the same tone. "I always been honest with you, now I'm asking you to be honest with me. What changed?" she asked me, her hazel green eyes fulled with tears.

I turned to face her and walked to the bed, closer to her "My own daughter killed herself just to kill me." I whispered letting the tears tun down my cheeks. She toke my hand in hers and I sat down in the bed, next to her. "Hey, look at me." she said caressing my cheek and I looked at her directly at the eyes.

"We already talked about this." she said calm "Klaus, you will be a good father." she said slowsly not breaking our eye contact. "You're scared, that's all. I'm scared too, our daughter will be powerful and your family has a lot of enemies and I don't even know how I'm going to be able to protect her being just a werewolf." she said, maybe she was changing her mind about become a hybrid.

Caitlyn gave her a vial with Katherine's blood moments before she died, Hayley could be a hybrid if she wants, I would turn her not thinking it twice. I wanted her to be immortal, just like me and probably just like our daughter.

"I never had a mother, let alone be one. I'm scared as hell and that's why I need you, Klaus." she said and looked down, she moved my hand to her belly "We both do." she said staring to her bump. "Little wolf I..." I wanted to tell her how important she and our daughter were for me, but I just couldn't find the words.

"Nevermind. I'll bring you dinner and then you'll sleep, okey?" I said and she nodded, I walked to the kitchen where Katherine was drinking a blood bag, she smiled when she saw me "I heard you." she said touching her ear, I sighed and walked to the fridge.

"If you're bored go and play with the Salvatore brothers." I said and I heard her laugh "I'll make them one last visit before we leave." she said in a devilish tone. She was pretty different than when she's with Elijah, it's like Katherine and Katerina were two different persons sharing memories and body.

But her feelings about everything seemed really different. Honestly I enjoyed more Katherine's company than Katerina's. When she was with Elijah she was that boring and innocent girl I met 500 years ago. Maybe I made her a favour when I chased her all those years, she became a smart and manipulative girl, capable of do whatever it taked to get what she wants.

"Um, we're leaving tomorrow morning." she informed me, still drinking her blood bag. For that time I had the meal ready "Then you should waste a time you could use to play with the Salvatores talking with me." I said and she gave an one-side smirk.

"I got the feeling you're trying to get rid off of me." she said faking innocence, I left the kitchen and walked to my bedroom. I walked in and Hayley smiled at me, staring at the food. "Are you hungry?" I asked her "Right now, yes. This smells great." she side and I gave her the dish. She ate all the food pretty quick, I guess she has to eat for two now.

"Thanks." she said giving me the dish back "Now you should sleep." I said smiling at her, she let her head rest against the pillow. I turned and walked to the door but her voice stopped me "I would like you to sleep here." she said and that surprised me.

I left the dish at the kitchen and walked back to my bedroom, when I walked in I turned off the light and laid down in the bed next to her. "Night." she mumbled really low "Night, little wolf." I whispered back and closer my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

People, you can't tell me that in this chapter haven't appeared Klayley scenes. I'm sorry but the things will go really bad for them once they're back, Klaus' past will bite his ass and we'll know why the witches have been so quiet...also Katherine will say 'goodbye' to the Salvatore brothers...Rebekah will also have a few chats with his traveller 'friend' in NOLA.

14000 reads, I'm impressed! Thanks for the votes and the coments, I really love to read what you think. I hope you keep voting, at this point I know right who are the fews reading it, and thanks for all the votes :)


	27. Say a Word

**Katherine's POV**

Klaus walked away, to Hayley's bedroom I bet. But he's right...I owe a last goodbye to my little doppelganger and her bodyguards. I toke my jacked and walked to the Salvatore Boaring House, it's a long way but I want to feel the cold air of the night.

The streets are desert, in this boring town everybody seems to be at bed at 8pm. I'm sure it was funnier when I was around, finally I saw the Salvatore's and smiled to myself. I opened the door without even knocking, Damon was in the living room, drinking, what a surprise...

"Oh..it's you." he said pretending to be disappointed with my presence, I couldn't help but smirk "You don't have to sound so happy." I said sacrastically "Let me guess...The Original brother bothered you." Damon said standing up, and I lightly laughed.

"Actually I'm here to one last goodbye...after 145 years it's the last I can do." I said faking innocence, he smirked too, amusement in his eyes. Who would say that Damon would end up being the funny brother, I didn't see that one coming.

"How kind of you." Damon said playing my game "So, where's Steffy?" I asked curious, even if they weren't togheter anymore, and I was thanksful for that, I knew that if I find Stefan, Elena wouldn't be far away. "Out at night in your ex's home." Kol said playful behind me.

"Are you following me?" I asked to Kol turning to face him and he smirked "I'm sorry, darling. I'm not here for you." he said with a devilish smile "I wanted to have a chat with the young Gilbert." he said and I knew what he meant with 'chat'.

Damon entered in alert-protective mode "You should get out before we kill you again." Damon said in a threating tone, Kol got closer to him, I know right Kol could kill him any second, but not while I'm here. "Back-off." I said to Kol in a threating tone too.

Damon isn't the one who I want to get hurt "Are you defending him?" Kol asked me in a 'seriously?' tone I sighed and walked closer the them "I'm wearing a new shirt and I don't want it full of blood." I said in a way that really sounded I was more worried for my shirt than for Damon's life.

"Then you should leave," Kol said to me still looking at Damon, I stood up between them, inches apart from Kol. "I already killed the young Gilbert for you. Now, we could leave and have some fun." I said in a seductive way hoping that would distract him from killing Damon.

Finally he looked at me when I caressed his chest, he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. Slowly he got closer and pulled me even closer if was possible by my waist, he stared at my lips and I stared at his, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead his lips made their way to my ear "I know what are you doing, Katherine. And isn't working." he whispered and I pushed him away, growling and rolling my eyes.

"I didn't see this one coming, Katherine Pierce worried for someone else." Kol said trying to piss me off and it worked "Trust me, you don't want to piss me off." I said in a threating tone and he smirked at my words, he was so focused on me that didn't notice Damon walking behind me.

"Show me your best." Kol said to me and Damon snapped his neck "That would keep him asleep a few hours." Damon said looking to Kol's body in the ground. "Admit it, Kitty-Kat, you care about me." Damon said, probably joking "Who says I didn't for my shirt?" I said joking too, in that same moment Stefan and Elena walked in, I knew they were togheter!

I smirked and used my vampire speed to take Elena and leave the house, I need to have a few words with my shadow-self. "Katherine!" she yelled when I released her "Now we're going to finish what we started the day you throw the cure down my throat, shall we?" I said smirking.

Elena looked at me scared, I'm an Original Vampire I can't be killed. I'm stronger, faster, meaner than I was before, and this time she doesn't have a cure to use against me. "I'm going to pay you back for everything you ever did to me!" I yelled at her angry.

"I did nothing to you!" she yelled back "You're the one who made a living hell of my life!" she yelled once more getting closer, I wasn't the only one angry. "I stole my happiness!" I yelled and grabbed her by her neck, speeding til her back hit a tree.

"This time I won't heasitate, I should have killed you the same second you became useless to me! I don't know why I let you keep breathing but I'll correct that mistake right now!" I yelled to her and she was gasping for air. I should have killed her a long time ago...

"Kiss your perfect life goodbye, cupcake." I said calm and introduced my hand in her chest, I literally had her heart in my hands, and I was ready to rip it out. Suddenly I found myself in the ground, someone hit me. I looked up and found Elijah looking worried to Elena.

I stood up in one second "What the hell are you doing here, Elijah?!" I yelled to him angry, he turned to me in a mix of angry and disappointed "You've taken enough of her." Elijah said calm and that only made my anger grow.

"Of course, everybody make sure the little and innocent Elena is okey." I said glacing at him "She had everything that belonged to me! She had family, friends, a graduation...and I had nothing, my family was slaughtered by your own brother, I had to run for my life because of your damn family!" I yelled at him, almost crying.

This wasn't fair, she did nothing to have everything she had and I was far better than her when I was human and I had to run away after my family was killed and my child was taken away from me. I did nothing to deserve that!

Elena was as bad as I am, and she had a pretty perfect life. That wasn't right. If my life was a living hell was because of The Original Family, Elijah owes me this. He said he loved me but he didn't heasitated when he had to chase me so I could die by Klaus' hand in a stupid ritual!

But, no, he had to take care of Elena, just like everyone else. He had to make sure she was fine. Elena wouldn't survive a week at her own, she's weak and pathetic. I survived 500 years not only at my own, but also being chased by a immortal hybrid! She had to turn off her emotions because I killed her beloved brother, I found my whole family death and I kept strong!

I had no one to teach me how to be a vampire, how to control it. But no, she had Stefan, Caroline and the damn whole Mystic Falls to help her! Elijah refused me my freedom because of her, and not happy with that she turned me into human again.

"Katerina." Elijah said trying to calm me down, but trust me, it wasn't working at all. Someone had to pay for everything that was done to me, and she was to the one to blame! "Elena!" I heard Damon and Stefan screaming, I almost forgot that she stole the Salvatore brothers from me too.

And here they are, all worried for the oh so innocent Elena. "The resque team is here." I said sarcastically, they were four...and I was alone. At this point I should get used to it. The point is I couldn't fight them, not now.

I used my vampire speed to disappear. I was far away from them, probably in the middle of the forest...Everybody will always prefer her to me, it's a fact, doesn't matter how many people she killed when she had her humanity off or how she plays with the Salvatore brothers, they'll always prefer her.

Even Elijah, who said he loved me. I'm doubting his words even more by the second, how can he act so noble and white knight style now, when he was the one chasing me 500 years ago?! Maybe I shouldn't kill her, she's a vampire, soon or later she'll lose control again and they'll see who their beloved Elena really is.

She's not better tham me, she worst. I do horrible things and I keep moving, but her, everytime she kills a human she'll sleep crying. She wouldn't survive without the Salvatore brothers, but one of them will end up leaving her, she can't play with they two forever, one of them will be sick with her changes of mind.

I can't wait that to happen, and when the times comes...I'll right there, to remind her who she really is. Death isn't enough punishment for her, I'll let her live, just to watch how she destroys herself. I walked to the Mikaelson house, I don't want to face Elijah but I know Rebekah will be by my side about Elena.

She hated her as much as I do. I opened the door and walked in, I found Elijah waiting for me and I rolled my eyes when I saw him. For first time in my long live I wished Rebekah to be around. "Katerina." he called me but I ignored him walking to the stairs.

"Katherine!" he called me and this time I turned to face him "We are here to protect them, not to kill them!" he said to me and he sounded disappointed, but I couldn't care less. "We were here for the travellers, um, and reserve that speech for your brother Kol. He went to the Salvatore Boaring House to kill the young Gilbert, you're welcome for stop him." I snapped him and walked upstairs.

**Davina's POV**

I was at the little bedroom that The Original Family gave me. I heard of Mystic Falls before, I know The Original Family used to live here when they were humans, I wonder where's the place exact where they were turned to vampires.

I stared at Caitlyn's journal and decided to read it. I felt a bit guilty everytime I do, Hayley should be doing this, not me. I opened it and I found something interestant, something wrote for me. I recognized my calligraphy.

I read the title _'Immortality Reversal Spell.' _that caught my undivided interest. I wanted to read more.

_The witch casting the spell should be from the same bloodline who cast the immortality spell - only they can reverse it. The witch has to be very powerful. A channeling a celestial event like a full moon or a commet it's necessary._

_'Phasmatos t__ransmarini spirituum, quæ veneficas praetereuntem conicerent. Et in invoco vestri quid fecerint restoren vs solvere prima nostra conditione.'_

This was Spirit Magic, one that I don't practice. And I'm not able to do the spell because I don't belong to Esther's bloodline. But Caitlyn does, once she grows up, she'll be able to perfon the spell and she could turn The Original Family to humans if she wants to, I don't know what difference does the spell has from The Cure.

I hope doesn't work the same way, Katherine almost died because of that cure. But this spell calls the Spirits to turn them into their original status, not to cure them. That will turn them into humans, like they never have been vampires.

I can't let Klaus know this, he'll see it as a way to kill him, and actually is a way...he knows right Caitlyn is able to kill him, but at the cost of her own life. But this spell, Caitlyn could perform it and live, and kill Klaus or any Original Vampire like she could kill any other human.

I can't let no one know this, not even Caitlyn. It's better if she never finds out. I pulled out the page and decided that when I go back to New Orleans, I'll keep this in a safe place. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes to sleep a while.

**Hayley's POV**

I opened my eyes and found Klaus next to me. I'm glad we talked last night, I'm scared to death and it's really great to know I'm not the only one, we both didn't have a good parents exactly, but I'll do my best to our child and I know he'll do the same.

I just can't wait to see him changing diapers, or the first time our little Caitlyn brings a boy at home...poor boy...he'll now know what father-in-law he chose. I lightly laughed at that thought and Klaus opened his eyes "Did I wake you up?" I asked him and he shoke his head "Why were you laughing?" he asked me curious.

"I was just thinking about what will you do with Caitlyn's first boyfriend." I said and he looked at me serious, I couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious he hated the idea of any boy near our little girl and she wasn't even born. "You know soon or later she'll start dating boys, right?" I said to him smiling and he sighed.

"I guess...but still.." he said still not happy with the idea. "There's something we have to talk about, two thing really." I said more serious and he looked at me curious "First one, to the birth I'm going to a hospital." I said really serious, I refuse to have my child at home.

I want to gave birth in the hospital, with painkillers. "Little wolf-" he was saying but I cut him off "Don't 'little wolf' me." I warned him "I won't gave birth at home, Klaus." I said to him and he sighed "What are we going to do when she bites the doctor?" she said half joking but I was serious.

"You can compell them." I said to him in a 'duh' tone "But-" he was going to say but I cut him off again, I looked at him directly at the eyes "Please, Klaus. It's important to me." I said and he sighed in defeat "Fine." he said and I smiled at him.

"And second thing, I want us to pick up a second name. I don't even know why we called her Caitlyn, and I want to choose a name, I like the name Caitlyn...I really do, but..." I said, I don't know why but I wanted us to chose a name for her, I never thought so much about being a mother, but choose a name it's something I always imagined I would do if I ever have a child.

"What about Indrani?" he said and I stared at him with wide open eyes "Indrani?!" I said to him, I'm not really a fan of that name "Or Adrasteia." he suggested and I wanted to beat him, doesn't he know about normal names.

"Hey, cute-couple! I want to leave this town as soon as possible, so get up!" Katherine said from the door, obviously she wanted to leave. "And Katherine or Katerina it's a beautiful second name for a girl!" she said before disappear, I couldn't help but laugh at her suggestion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the next chapter is were the problems are going to begin...sorry! The Davina's POV isn't really important fot this story, but it might be to Lost Cause. Katherine revenge over Elena will be let her live, this won't be their last visit to Mystic Falls, and if destiny/universe doesn't want Elena to be destroyed, Katherine could decide to help the 'universe'...

Rebekah is going to meet again with her loved traveller minion in New Orleans, but one single traveller isn't as strong as the colective was. So, all he can give to her it's information. Finally we'll meet someone from Klaus' past in the next chapter, not to mention Klaus wasn't the best persons ever. Some people might want revenge over him...

Elijah and Katherine aren't togheter anymore, and Katherine is more Katherine than Katerina by now. It will take time, a lot of time, that they could trust each other again. We'll see a bit of Marcel, who's really missing in this book, it's time to change that.

6.000 reads! I'm really happy that this lot of people it's reading it and I hope you're enjoying it! This book won't end anytime soom, there's a lot of plots I have in mind...but I won't write them all at the same time, like I did in A Dangerous Game and at the end I couldn't resolve all the plots, in this book the plots will be separated.

Right now it's witch time, even if they seem to be quiet, trust me, they're not. The witches will bring a lot of problems, really a lot...


	28. Sins From The Past

**Hayley's POV**

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a hotel room. My head hurts and I can't barely remember what happened yesterday, the last thing I remember it's arrive from Mystic Falls. After that everything's black. Where am I? What I'm doing here?

I looked around, I see two beds with their nightstands, a window from where the sun comes in and two doors, one I suppose it's to go to the bathroom and the other one, with the door latch to go outside. I stood up and tried to open the door, but it was impossible.

Someone locked it from outside I guess, suddenly the door was open and a red-haired woman was staring at me. I toke a step back, she walked in and closed the door. She was a vampire. "What I'm doing here?" I asked and she looked at me angry.

"Shut up and lay down, wolf." she ordered me. I could beat her if she's not so old. "Who are you?" I asked again, maybe I shouldn't but if I'm kidnapped I want to know the reason. "That's not you business." she said pissed off.

"You kidnapped me! Bloddy hell if it is!" I snapped at her, she looked for something in her bag, once she found what she was looking for she gave it to me, I stared at it; a phone. "Call Klaus." she ordered me, instantly I called him "Klaus?" I said once he picked up "Hayley! Where the hell are you?!" he asked me, obviously he was angry.

The woman toke away the phone from me "She's with me." she said still angry "Let her go or what I did to you will seem a joke!" I heard Klaus threating her through the phone "I'll do to you the same you did to me, you'll suffer the same pain I did." she said and hung up.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, this was against Klaus, not me. "Doesn't matter anymore." she mumbled with broken voice, "It does if I'm here." I said and she looked at me with her green eyes wet. "I met him 800 years ago." she said, damn it, she's too old to me.

"He and his family arrived to my town, and they were like kings. We have heard stories of those monsters who are a mix of humans and demons, but we thought that they were talking about werewolves. We didn't know about the new specie, the vampires." she explained, almost crying.

"He wanted me, but I had my husband and my childs and I loved them." she said with tears down her cheeks "He said I should be with him or I would regret, I thought they were just words." she said wipping her tears away "I refused him and next day I found my husband and my ch-childs dead." she said and I felt my baby's kicks in my stomach.

I didn't want to believe it. Even if deep inside I knew Klaus would be capable of doing that. "He appeared and turned me into a monster like him, he compelled me to don't try to kill myself, to never take off the daylight ring he gave me. In order I could feel that pain...always and forever." she said and at this point I had tears running down my cheeks too.

"I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. But he has to pay for what he did." she said looking at me, I'm sorry for her, but this child isn't only Klaus', it's mine too. And I won't let anybody hurt her. I'll try to convince her to let us go, but if that doesn't work...I'll end her pain.

"Klaus isn't the same person he was 800 years ago." I said with broken voice, she got closer to me and raised her hand "Open your mind to me." she said and I closed my eyes, just like I did with Elijah. I felt her cold hand touch my forehead and the images hit me.

He looked different, but he was Klaus. I saw everything, I felt her pain...I couldn't breathe when I saw the bodies full of blood on the ground, I couldn't take my eyes away from the childrens, one of them wasn't even two years old. He killed them, all of them.

He did this just because she rejected him. I saw him compelling her, he wanted her to suffer...I saw it in his eyes. I opened mines and pushed her away, that was the man I was having a child with. I know he did horrible things, but that...watch it...it's just to much.

"He still the same. He's going to betray his adopted son to get New Orleans back, every single day you both spend in New Orleans you're in danger." she said looking to my bump, "He could move to a city where the werewolves are welcome, but he cares more for his city than for you." she said, her words made sense and I hated it.

Everybody in that city wanted me dead, the witches, the vampires...I had to stay there, in constant danger because of him. I looked at her still crying "You're going to kill us, aren't you?" I asked her, she was going to pay him back...he killed her child, now she was going to kill his.

"I wish I could find another way to pay him back." she mumbled and I knew that was a 'yes', I don't want to die. I sighed, I had to kill her...even if I'm really sorry for what Klaus did to her. Slowsly I got closer to the nightstand, I broke the table leg and stabbed her in the stomach.

That gave me enough time to run to the door open it and run away. I had to go as far away from there as I could. A 6 months pregnant running from a motel, nothing rare. A car stopped and a men got out with a worried face, I recognized him...damn it. "Hayley?" he asked once he got out. "Marcel?" I asked to make sure it was him.

**Genevieve's POV**

Lorelaya lost her. We just asked her to kidnapp Hayley and she threatened to kill her and now lost her. That's what we get for trust vampires. I stopped the car in front the motel and went to her room. "Lorelaya!" I yelled angry, she looked at me furious.

"We gave you orders!" I yelled at her again "I made my part of the deal, I kidnapped Hayley like you asked. Now made your part, remove the compulsion!" she yelled at him and I glanced at her "You would have killed her! And now she's god-knows-where with god-knows-who!" I yelled even more furious.

"Klaus has to pay for what he did!" she yelled and I sighed trying to calm myself "And he'll pay. But kill Hayley or her child it's not the way." I said to her and she seemed to calm down too. "You know what our plan is." I said to her calmed, Klaus and Marcel, both will pay for everything they did.

"But first of all, I need Klaus to trust me, and he won't trust me if I don't help him to rescue Hayley and for that I need you to kidnap her!" I said, the last part almost telling. I toke a deep breath and expected her to understand.

"I'll find her and once Klaus trusts you, you'll remove his damn compulsion or I'll kill all of you." she said in a threating tone, she was old, really old...but nothing I couldn't manage. I turned and left, she better make her part of our deal or Klaus will be the last of her problems.

**Klaus' POV**

"Nik?" Rebekah said through the phone once I picked up, she sounded worried and scared "What happened?" I asked instantly, when she had that tone nothing good happens "Hayley's missing." she said and I closed my eyes and toke a deep breath to contain my anger.

"What do you mean with 'missing'?" I said to her making my best to not rip some hearts apart "She's not here, she just disappeared." Rebekah said still with her worried tone. "People doesn't disappear just like that!" I yelled at her "Davina tried to make a location spell, but...it's like she left the city." Rebekah said and I knew what she was thinking.

But Hayley wouldn't leave just like that, she wouldn't run away. "She has to be somewhere, find her, now." I said and hang up. Tyler, he would to anything to hurt me, it has to be him. I'll find him and I hope for his own good she's harmless, that will make the difference between die or a slow and painful death.

I went to the forest, I snuffed the air but I couldn't catch amy scent but mine. They had to be somewhere near, he wouldn't go to the city, vampires could smell him and even if he was strong enough to kill them, I don't think he could deal with a few vampires and Hayley.

**Davina's POV**

I knew exactly where Hayley was, Marcel's home. I just didn't want the Original Family to know. After everything he did...I still care about him. I do not want him to die, and I knew what Klaus would do if he knew that's Marcel who has Hayley.

I could take care of this, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine and Nadia left to search around the city, I'm supposed to stay here in the case she cames back. But that wasn't going to happen. I left the house too and walked to Marcel's home, I wish I could drive right now, because the Originals chose a home pretty far away from Marcel's.

I walked in and everything was silent, thanks god nobody was around...this house was huge and I had no idea where exactly Hayley was, it's not like I could knock all the doors here, if I do that soon or later I would find a vampire or even worst...Marcel himself.

I prey for Hayley to be fine, or Klaus will look like a sweet teddy bear next to me. I decided to check out my old room, it was hidden and it was a safe please, not to mention I knew any vampire would be there. I hope that room still mine and I could decide who can come in and who can't.

I haven't invited any vampire but Marcel in the time I lived here. I opened the door and thanks god Hayley was there, she couldn't stop walking "Davina! Oh thanks god! Wait, what are you doing here?" she hugged me and I hugged hee back.

"I'm to rescue you." I said and she released me "Marcel didn't kidnap me." she said and I wide opened my eyes "What?" I managed to say and she sat in my old bed, I looked at her confused "A woman did, I don't know her name...she was a 800 years old vampire. She wanted revenge, Klaus killed her family." Hayley said with sadness in her voice, especially in the last part.

She knew how many people Klaus killed in his 1000 years, but for some reason this affected her. "That doesn't explain what are you doing at Marcel's house." I said to her and she seemed to remember to finish the story "I managed to run away and I found Marcel, I had to run away from that woman...I didn't know what to do." she said holding her head in her hands.

"What did you say about...you know?" I said pointing to her belly, she caressed it softly "The truth." she said and I froze in shock "That it was from a one night stand." she finished her phrase and I started to breathe again. "So, he doesn't know anything about...you know?" I said to her, I didn't want to say names because we're surrended by vampires with damn vampire hearing.

She shoke her head, and a second later she wide opened her eyes "Does he knows I'm here?" she asked a bit scared, probably for Marcel. "No, we both know how he would react." I said sighing and she seemed to relax. "We have to get the hell outta here." she said and I nodded, none of us should be here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! What do you think is Genevieve's plan? So, Hayley is "living" with Marcel know...nothing good can happens. How will Klaus react? I'm sorry there's no Klayley interactions in this chapter, but not everything can be puppies and rainbows...


End file.
